A Place to Call Home
by Naruhito
Summary: A bond formed during an assassination attempt. Asami is instantaneously attracted to Akihito's looks and personality as well as Akihito. But Akihito faces his own problems and Asami is there to help him out which turns to a relationship. Both find peace in each other as they learn about relationship and make a place to call home. OCC characters. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Asami Ryuichi-30

Takaba Akihito-25

* * *

A lone person sat at the bar in a club called Sion. He has blonde slivery hair that shined in the club lights. His hazel brown eyes observing people. He's dressed in a black fitted suit with a loosened tie. He sipped his fifth drink of the day. He looked tired from the day's work. He sighed and turned to the bar to ask for a sixth drink. His phone beeped to life, signaling he was late and had to head back to his apartment. He gazed at his watch, which showed 2am in the morning. He had another five hour to go before he had head to work, to do his family bidding which he never liked.

As he got up to leave, he saw the owner of the club leave too. The name of the owner is Asami Ryuichi. A man known for his good looks, wealth and clubs in Japan. He is also the king of the underworld but only a few people knew of his true identity. The common folk's just saw him as an eligible bachelor.

Hazel eyes met the golden ones. There was a spark but he ignored it and turned to retrieve his jacket from the chair. He could feel the intensity of those golden eyes on his back. Again, ignoring the person he went straight to the exit. He walked silently in the morning darkness, as he turned at the end of the road he caught a glimpse of the man again; exiting the club. He didn't give a thought to it and continued walking to his apartment. He missed Asami turning in his direction to get a glimpse of him again.

"Who is he?" Asami asked

"I do not know Asami sama. Do you want me to do a background check on the young man Sir?" his secretary Kirishima asked.

"No. It's alright."

"Yes Asami sama"

"What about the Takaba firm I have been hearing about?"

"The company has been doing well recently sir. They improved vastly in technology sector. They are also planning on acquiring contracts from pharmaceutical production sir. They have been in negotiations with the Tou pharmaceutical company sir"

"What do you mean recently?"

"The company was in chaos and bankrupt almost 4 years ago. The company was headed by Takaba Chiaki and his son Takaba Jun. But there has been a rumor that a new person joined the company at that time and since then the company has been doing exceptionally well sir."

"Identity?"

"We don't know sir."

"Hm. Find out and Keep me updated." Asami spoke and got into the car.

Kirishima bowed and said "Of course Asami sama. Have a good night sir." And the car drove away.

* * *

Morning 7.30am

"TAKABA AKIHITO. Where were you yesterday?" his older brother Jun asked as soon as he entered his office.

"I don't have to report to you my every single move. Mind your own business." Akihito said irritated and calmly sat behind his desk. He began his day work without paying attention to his brother.

Jun infuriated with Akihito behavior began shouting at him "Who do you think you are. I am your boss. Learn your place in the family and in my company. You are just an illegitimate child don't forget that."

Akihito was calm during the entire scene choosing not to say anything before his brother; no step-brother finished his triad. He sighed and said "What do you want?"

Jun got annoyed at the fact that Akihito didn't react to his verbal abuse. But He wanted his files to be done for the next presentation and he had no idea how to do it. He wanted help. So for now he ignored his own annoyance to get the job done.

"I want the next presentation and speech for the pharmaceutical contract I got."

Akihito was already busy with other works and said "It is already sent to you."

Jun had a surprised expression and muttered "Oh." He was about to leave when Akihito made jab at the earlier triad.

"Jun" Jun turned "Don't forget by whose effort you are obtaining the contract". Akihito looked up and smirked. Jun glared but Akihito was already in his work mode.

* * *

1 week later

Akihito arrived at his apartment at midnight, finishing his monstrous workload that had been due to his step brother negligence of not even showing his face to work; hence the workload falling to him at the last minute. He was tired but he knew he couldn't sleep. He sighed and changed into a more causal outfit. He wore black jeans and a random shirt with a black blazer. He combed his hair with his hands and walked out of his apartment. He had nagging suspicion that something troublesome is going to happen but he wanted some drinks to rest his body and mind, to get a good night sleep. He sighed again as he exited his apartment and walked to the nearest club which was Sion.

Akihito turned at the corner of the street to enter the main street. He saw a suspicious black car in the main street which passed by Sion slowly, as if looking for something. He looked in that direction and saw Asami coming out of the club. His heart rate increased and the nagging suspicious felling he had earlier increased 10 tenfold upon see another black car passing by but a little faster than the previous one. He turned to check, and his fears were confirmed. A third black car had its glass coming down slowly and before he knew it, he was already walking hurriedly in Asami direction. When the gun emerged from the tinted window of the car, Akihito ran towards Asami. He saw the holster when Asami put one hand in his trouser pocket and turned his back towards the car.

'Just great' Akihito thought sarcastically.

Asami turned when he noticed someone coming. He saw the person and instantly recognized him, as he had seen him a week ago. The person didn't stop; he just pulled him by the tie. Asami for once was surprised and shocked has the events unfolded before him.

Akihito without thinking pulled Asami by the tie and hugged him as he pulled the gun out of the holster. He fired the first shot to the person holding the gun. The bullet hit the person square in the hand and dropped the gun. Akihito didn't stop and fired the second shot. The bullet hit precisely at the rear tire. The car shook uncontrollably before it jerked to side. The tires screeched before the car slammed to the traffic signal pole. Still wide eyed he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He placed the gun back in the holster and his whole body slumped. He rested his head and closed his eyes on the person's shoulder.

He could hear the glasses guy already calling the shots in the phone and saw a huge blond guy getting out of the car moving towards Asami with a phone plastered to his ear. He was bought back to reality when he felt a large warm hand on his back, soothing him.

Asami for once didn't know what to say. He heard the gun shots fired by the man who was still slumped on his shoulder. He heard his secretary asking him if he was alright. He nodded. The next moment Kirishima had a phone plastered to his ear and ordering for back up. He also heard suoh, his head of security growling and calling for more back up. He looked down at the slumped man, noticed that the young man was also taken by surprise and was shocked by the events just like him. Asami slowly bought his hand up soothed the person on his back. The young man jerked and pushed him away to free himself from the embrace. He blushed lightly, pink tinting his cheeks and an annoyed expression settled on his face.

Akihito glared at the people in front of him to cover his embarrassment.

Annoyance still brimming, he turned towards the guards. In the background, he saw many guards rushing from Sion to the car, to capture the running away enemies.

"You, what were you doing in the car? Where you spacing out or something? And You, Mr. Glasses. Why did you make him read reports in the middle of the road? Isn't this a typical situation where a boss gets assassinated? Are you stupid? You crappy guards"

He turned to Asami and gave a fierce glare "And finally you Mr. Boss. Don't you have any self-preservation? Do you think you are a typical average Japanese man or something, walking out without any proper protection? Where are you guards outside club?" Akihito said and pointed towards the club.

Akihito continued "I had nagging felling today when I was coming to the club that something troublesome is going to happen. But I didn't think I was going to be involved in a shoot out. I came here to rest and relax and now my body is even more weak damn it." Akihito gave one final glare to the three. He turned to the club and walked stiffly inside without glancing backward.

The 2 guards were visibly shocked by the young man words. But it was true and now they were prepared for Asami wrath towards them.

The guards bowed deep "Asami Sama, forgive us for our incompetence."

When they didn't get a reply, they looked up to find a very rare sight.

Asami eyes spoke of amusement but overall of happiness.

Asami let out a deep chuckle and looked to his guards who were still bowing. "It's fine." He chuckled again and said "I am going inside." and started towards the club. He stopped and without turning he spoke again.

"And Kirishima"

"Yes sir" Kirishima answered but both guards stood up straight.

"Arrange for guards outside the club. I don't want a repeat of this situation." Asami tone was stone ice when he said the last sentence.

Both guards bowed again but only Kirishima answered "yes Asami sama".

* * *

When Asami entered the club, he immediately noticed the young man at the bar ordering for drinks. He smirked as he walked towards the man and sat down beside him. The young man just glanced at him went back to his drinks, frowning.

"Thank you" Asami said to the young man.

The frown didn't immediately disappear but reduced slightly. This made Asami smirk again and was further intrigued by the young man.

"Hm." came the late reply by the young man.

"How did you know…?" Asami asked but was cut off by the young man who replied to his unfinished questions.

"I was in the military for 3 years. So I know about situations like this and I could have pulled you down but when I saw your gun, I naturally reacted to my military experiences. By the way, I don't want to get involved with the police."

"You don't have to worry about that. It will be taken care of."

"Yes. I know"

During the conversation, Asami noted that the young man still had not turned to look at him. He raised a single brow to the pervious answer.

As if the young man knew again what he wanted to ask the person answered "Your personality and demeanor, doesn't exactly say an everyday person. You have dangerous aura. Also I heard a lot in this club itself and I can say the rumors are true." This time the young turned towards him and smirked. "True isn't it?"

Asami returned the smirk "True."

Akihito in return smiled at Asami "Hm."

Which Asami could translate has 'Good you didn't lie.'

Both fell into comfortable silence with occasional questions and replies for an hour or so, just sipping their drinks until it dawned on Asami that he still hasn't asked the young man his name yet. Just as he about to ask the young man for his name, said person phone beeped to life. The young man visibly slumped looking even more tired.

"I am supposed to leave now. So that I can get up for work early tomorrow." The young man said without looking up.

He sighed getting up and getting ready to leave. When Asami asked him "Are you going home?"

All movements of the young man stopped immediately and the man stiffened which were noticed by Asami but remained quite.

"Home huh?" was whispered quietly which was also heard by Asami.

When the Akihito turned towards Asami, he immediately noticed glossy eyes and a sad smile.

"I wish…I had one". He said in a low voice "No. I am just going to my apartment." As he said that in a louder voice, he began walking out of the club with Asami in tow.

"If you don't mind my asking? What do you mean?" Asami asked as they stepped out of the club and moved towards Asami's car.

"Asami" Akihito abruptly turned towards him and asked "Where are you going after this?"

Asami thought that he wanted a change of topic and hence didn't push the question and answered. "I am going to my penthouse."

Akihito smirked at the response and said "So even you don't have place you call home huh? Well think about your answer. I already have my answer. So I can just say I still haven't found my one and only home." Asami didn't say anything to this, since it was true. He never called anyplace he stayed home and honestly didn't actually care or thought about it either but now he wanted to know.

Akihito turned his back to Asami started walking to his apartment. Asami remembered something and asked "You have not mentioned your name yet."

Akihito stopped again and he turned with a cheeky grin in place and said "Next time and nice to meet you too. I hope the next time I see you I don't have to save you again. See you" he waved a little shyly and smiled and resumed his walk to his apartment again.

Asami saw the young man turn the corner and disappeared again in the morning darkness. He stayed a moment then abruptly got into his limo. He didn't have to give any commands; his guards knew where to take him. Asami face didn't show anything has he continued to think about this enigmatic person as he was driven to his penthouse.

* * *

As Asami reached his penthouse and entered, he stood in the living room, the words of the person came to his mind again. He didn't have any answer has to why he never called this or another place he lived in "a home". He thought about it for a while but still he could not come up with any sort reason or answer.

As he got into the bed and closed his eyes, the young man face came into his mind. As his mind began wander he remembered their first very brief encounter and the second encounter. The thoughts of the young man saving him, resting on him, Asami soothing him, the very light blush, his every angry word and again their brief talk in and outside club. Everything about this person intrigued him further; he could tell easily that the young man was strong, intelligent, wise and witty. A very capable person like him yet a person who lived in the light while he lived in the dark and he would bet that the young man has the strength and will to fight or live in the dark like him.

Asami opened his eyes and thought that it was very rare for him to complement a person let alone to think about a single person this much. He knew that the young man was attractive to him but what made him even more captivating was his personality. The frown, anger, smile, a smirk, most of all a cheeky attitude. This person even though he knew Asami was a dangerous person; he still saved him, talked to him like every normal person and wasn't afraid or cowered like every other person he knew. He was different with a cheeky and a head strong personality and he liked him like that. Asami closing his eyes smiled and fell into deep slumber for that night. For some reason he knew he would definitely liked to get to know him more.

* * *

2 weeks later-Morning- 9.00AM

Penthouse

As Asami sipped his morning black coffee, his mind not for the first time wandered towards the enigmatic young man. It had been two weeks since he saw the person and was wandering whether the young man was actually scared of him after the shooting and whether his opinion of said person was actually wrong. His mind was trying to convince him it was true but his instinct and heart did not believe it even for a second. It might be that he is actually busy with work and his second encounter was after a week's time so maybe he was held back because of work.

"Sigh" he definitely meet that person, that the felling he is atleast getting right now. He got up has there was a knock on the door. He knew it was Kirishima, to drive him to work and donned his suit jacket and walked out of the penthouse with Kirishima behind him.

* * *

11 am

Takaba firm

"If you will sign this contract sir, it will be official" Takaba Jun said.

"Of course. The final presentation was absolutely brilliant. Good work. You deserve this contract than any other companies." Hiashi Tou, the president of the Tou pharmaceutical company said.

"Thank you for your kind words sir. It was all my pleasure." Takaba Jun said, bowing slightly and glancing at Takaba Akihito with frown. Akihito just returned with a smirk and glanced away.

As was exiting he saw Akihito and asked "Who might this young man be?"

Akihito was about to answer but Jun answered instead "Oh! He is just was my assistant during this project."

"Is that so? Good work young man. You should be proud of yourself. It was a brilliant presentation."

Takaba Chiaki cleared his throat, clearing wanting to dismiss any conversation further. " , I am sure you must be very hungry since you have been here from 9.00AM. The breakfast is ready. If you will sir." Takaba Chiaki gestured towards the door. Mr. Tou just nodded and patted on Akihito shoulder and went towards the door.

As Akihito was planning to join the breakfast too, Jun spoke again "You are not needed there. Go work. " Jun smirked. But Akihito remained unfazed "Hm" and went to his office. Jun got infuriated by the lack of response but walked away.

* * *

3.00PM

"I see you have finished your work for today." Jun said as he walked in with Takaba Chiaki.

Akihito looked up as he got ready to leave. "Yes. How did the rest of the meeting go?"

"It went well" Jun replied

"I see. Well I will be leaving now. Take care." Akihito said while moving towards the door.

"Akihito."

"Yes"

"You need to sign this"

"And what that might be?"

"Resignation letter"

"Whose?"

"Yours, of course." Jun smiled pleasantly.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Akihito looked at his father who was staring right at him.

"Reason?" he asked his father.

His father just shrugged in reply. This hurt Akihito even though he knew it was going to be like this. But he didn't show it on his face. He looked at them for a moment and took the paper from Jun and signed it, he gave it back to them and moved towards the door again.

Jun thought Akihito was going to put up more of fight, when he didn't he got angry at his attitude and spoke "Well if you want to know the reason then I will tell you" Akihito stopped and turned towards them with an questioning eyebrow.

Jun sneered at Akihito and said "Well, first of all we don't need you in this company anymore, since it has been doing well. Some people are talking as if you alone are responsible for this development which I and father beg to differ. We can prove, even without you we can do fine. We have got tons of contracts over the four years and I am pretty sure it will be increasing from now on. Ha! I even got my company the pharmaceutical contract. I pretty sure we can do much better without you in this company. We have already selected a replacement for your position and it wasn't even difficult to find them. You also need to move out, since the apartment belongs to the company and your replacement will move in soon enough." Jun finished with a superior smirk on his face and waited for Akihito to blow up.

But Akihito didn't. He just smirked at Jun, shook his head and chuckled "Well don't let your company go bankrupt again like, ah! When was it again?" Akihito asked and smirked "ahh! That's right it was four years ago. Hmmm… that when I joined the company too right. Oh well good luck" Akihito chuckled again and left with a wave of his hand. His face became grim and eyes filled with tears to the brim but he won't show these people how he is felling; they will only looked down on him more which is the last thing he needs. Jun and Chiaki Takaba were furious at Akihito attitude. It was as if they were the one losing something than Akihito. Jun glared in Akihito's direction. He was not happy with how the events turned out. He wanted to hurt Akihito but he didn't seem fazed by the situation yet all. It was as if he lost a war against Akihito and didn't like the feeling one bit. He glared again and stomped out of the room.

As Akihito walked out of the company, he didn't take cab like usual instead he walked with no destination in mind. He a spotted a nearby park and went in. he sat there watching the children and became lost in the sea of thoughts his mind was conjuring, before he knew it was dark and almost 7.00PM. He knew he had to go to his apartment and pack but he didn't feel upto it and went to his usual bar.

* * *

Sion club at 8.30 PM

Asami was in a meeting when Kirishima knocked on the door and entered politely. He went straight to Asami, gave the message given to him by the bartender in the club.

"Asami sama. The bartender called me to inform you that the young man from 2 week ago is at the bar sir. What do you want me to do sir?"

Asami did not except the news of the young man and was surprised but kept a cool face and nodded to his secretary. In 15 minutes the meeting was adjourned with all the matters settled, Asami walked out of the meeting room and headed straight for the Sion bar. As he had expected the young man was sitting at his usual spot and sipping his drink. As Asami walked closer he noticed that something was off about the young man. He walked upto the bar sat beside the person and his drink was placed by the bartender.

"Hello" he greeted the young man and he expected a cheeky reply or grin. But the young man turned to him and gave him a smile instead. The smile was not the one he previously had seen. Even though he was smiling, his eyes were filled with sadness which made Asami furrow his brows. He wanted to question the young man but instead he asked a question which had been hounding him since he met him.

"So can I have the pleasure to know your name now?"

The question lightened the mood of the young man and the overwhelming sadness decreased, Akihito gave a grin and said "Akihito. Takaba Akihito."

For the second time that day Asami was surprised by the name itself. He knew about the Chiaki and Jun Takaba of the Takaba firm but he had never heard of the third Takaba. He deduced that Akihito must be the rumored third person and Takaba of the company.

"I can tell from this silence that you must have been collecting information on the Takaba firm" Akihito stated the obvious and Asami didn't bother to hide it anymore.

Asami smirked and sipped his drink before answering "Yes. We have been, since it has been doing so well recently and congratulation on obtaining the pharmaceutical contract."

"I see the news has already travelled. Yes we obtained the contract and thank you."

"And what is your position in the company"

"I was an auditor of the company and also some other random jobs with Jun Takaba." Asami didn't miss the past tense used while referring to his job in the company but he didn't question it further. Asami could sense and also saw in Akihito eyes the growing sadness as they talked more about the company.

"Asami, I am going to get holes on my back by the time I leave here." Akihito said and Asami smirked in response.

"You should go talk to your other patrons. Especially your female patrons, their glaring are always the worst." Akihito said a little tense and Asami chuckled quietly.

"Takaba…"

"Akihito. Call me Akihito"

"Then Akihito it is. I usually don't entertain any of the patrons or guest. I only talk to my business clients." Asami finished.

"Well then you are certainly entertaining me, your guest" Akihito replied

Asami leaned towards the table and turned towards Akihito and said "You're a special since our second encounter."

"Well their glare are not going to reduce just because that" Akihito stated.

Asami chuckled and said "Well Akihito, then may I suggest we leave the club?"

"And go where?"

"Dinner, I haven't found the time to eat since afternoon."

At mention of food, Akihito's stomach growled quietly which Asami heard. Akihito blushed bright red and scowled at his stomach. He got up from his seat and went towards the door with Asami following behind him and chuckling. "I guess dinner it is then" Asami said with an amused tone. Akihito glared back with still a bright red face and said "We are getting sushi at a nearby restaurant and you're paying. HMPH". And Asami amused smirk didn't reduce till they reached the restaurant. Asami for some reason felt satisfied that Akihito did not have those saddened eyes anymore but were not back to usual ones either.

* * *

They went to an upscale restaurant in Shinjuku. Akihito ordered a platter of sushi. Asami ordered the same; he could sense that Akihito was big eater. They sat in comfortable silence only till the food arrived. Akihito immediately started with his sushi platter and moaned at every bite. Asami was having a hard time whether to eat or just watch Akihito eat, since he wanted engrave the scene to his memory.

"What?" Akihito questioned with a slight tilt to his head and mouthful of sushi. Asami thought the site was adorable and told him so.

"I never thought watching someone eat was adorable. But since I met you, you are making do and think of lot exceptions" Asami said with a small smile.

"I will definitely take that as an insult" said Akihito and frowned.

"You should definitely take that as a compliment which is rare too."

"I can tell" Akihito said with small smile of his own.

"Thank you" said a lightly blushing Akihito after some minutes of comfortable silence.

"You're most welcome." Asami said with a sincere face and Akihito nodded.

They finished their food with Asami paying the bill. They walked out of the restaurant and saw suoh waiting by the car for them. They walked to the car and Asami held the door for Akihito to enter but he just turned to Asami.

"Thank you for the food and I will go back myself. Thank you again" Akihito said with a bow and immediately turned around walked away without waiting for a response from Asami.

Asami closed door to the vehicle and walked past suoh saying "Suoh I will call you later".

"Yes Asami sama" replied Suoh with bow.

* * *

Akihito felt guilty for leaving Asami so abruptly but we knew Asami would insist on dropping him to his apartment today. He didn't have a choice in the matter and he still completely sober to go back to his apartment. He might go back later when he is sleepy atleast.

As he was about to turn to a park, a large warm hand landed on his shoulder stopping his movements.

"Why did you follow me?" Akihito asked not wanting to turn and face Asami, since he still felt guilty.

"Something is bothering you and you are very upset." Asami told as matter of fact.

"I am fine" Akihito said trying to shrug Asami's hand off.

"I can tell it is something related to your company since you used past tense when you mentioned about your job" Asami told.

"Brilliant deduction" Akihito told in lower voice and managed to pull himself away from Asami, but Asami caught his wrist pulled backwards. Akihito staggered back but Asami arm around his waist kept him steady.

"Akihito" the deep baritone voice was heard from above his head and he shivered at their proximity.

Akihito took a deep breath to calm himself and turned towards Asami and said in a firm voice "I am fine".

Asami pulled Akihito's wrist upwards and the arm around his waist tightened making Akihito come closer towards him and murmured "Hmm". They stared at each other and their stare not straying once from each other. They could feel intensity of the other, the air between them crackled in a pleasant way making them fall even deeper into depth of each other's eyes. Asami abruptly pulled away and pulled the other into the park. Asami made the other sit on a bench and sat himself near Akihito. Akihito sighed and took off his suit jacket and placed it beside him. After a few minutes of silence Akihito began to speak.

"It's just a clichéd version. He had a mistress; she gave birth to the illegitimate second child of the family. She didn't have the resources hence sending me away to the family. I completed my studies in whatever field they put me in yet they weren't satisfied and I wasn't welcome either. So I joined the army but I was called back because the company was in trouble. I become the financial auditor sorted their mess. Now, since the company is running well they don't want me anymore."

"Your mother?"

"She passed away when I was in the army and I didn't know until I came back here for the company." Akihito gave a humorless laugh after he said it. They fell into a silence after the conversation.

After few minutes Akihito got up, his back to Asami and said "I need to go, I need to find another place to stay."

"Where will you be staying?"

"I will probably stay with someone."

"A lover?"

Akihito chuckled and grinned "I don't have a lover I only ever did one-night stands but they will let me stay, if I ask them."

"You still keep in contact with them" Asami asked in a disbelief kind of voice, has he stood up walked upto Akihito.

Akihito grinned again "Well the guys are usually cool with it but the girls will be kind of hard to deal with. So If I stay it will probably be with a guy."

Asami was giving him a curious stare so Akihito continued "What? You thought I was straight or something?"Akihito chuckled and sighed "I don't mind both sexes. Well my first time was with a girl but in college one day I got pretty drunk at a party and had sex with a guy. After that I think it was more of guys than girls." Akihito grinned at Asami. They lapsed into another comfortable silence both just standing next to each other. This time it was Asami who broke the silence.

"As you said it is also a clichéd version. My father was in a yakuza group and the leader of the group thought he betrayed the group by selling information to their rival group. The yakuza killed my father first and later they came to the house to kill my mother. I was in high school at that time. I heard my mother scream when I was just outside the house. I ran in and saw she was already lying in a pool of blood. Those thugs just sneered at me and walked out of the house. That when I swore revenge against them. After I completed my university I formed my own group with the people I most trusted with. I slowly began to rise to power and I did take revenge on that group and now here I Am." finished Asami and turned to Akihito.

Akihito had stared at Asami has he began his story. He never thought Asami would tell him all that. Akihito stood in front of him. He raised his hand and began to stroke Asami cheek with the back of his fingers gently. He whispered his words so only Asami could hear. "I know you are private person… and to open up to a stranger like me…" he caressed his hand along Asami's face and slide it along the back of his neck and pulled Asami gently towards him. Asami willing bent down towards him, as Akihito whispered the next words in his ear in a gentle soft voice "Thank you". As Akihito began to pull away he gently placed a kiss on Asami cheek and pulled away to look into his eyes.

Asami eyes hadn't strayed from Akihito eyes and actions the whole time. He placed both his hands on Akihito's trim waist and gently caressed it before pulling Akihito closer, much closer to his own body. The intensity in each other eyes had increased ten-fold. They could feel the heat around them and from each other's body. The park was so quite they could hear the other breathe. Akihito's other hand gently glided along Asami's suit, towards his shoulder, neck and moved towards the raven hair. He tangled his fingers in the soft raven hair and tugged gently. Akihito slightly titled his head and his eyes became lidded as Asami's face came closer towards his.

'RING RING'

Akihito jerked at unexpected sound and Asami grew slightly angry at the noise from his pocket. He released Akihito and tended to his phone in the pocket. Akihito pulled his arms away from Asami and blushed bright red at the situation and turned his back to Asami.

Asami looked at the caller id and answered the call in an angry tone "What is it Suoh?"

"_I apologies Asami-sama but it has been an hour and I was worried about your safety."_

"Hm." Asami looked at Akihito who had his back towards him and sighed "Get the car near the park"

"_Yes Asami-sama" click_

"Akihito" Asami called

Akihito turned towards Asami with still a light blush on his face and said "Hmm?"

"Stay at my place. I will have your stuff moved to the penthouse in the morning" Asami said in a serious voice and extended his hand towards Akihito.

Akihito looked surprised at the offer and took in the serious voice. He nodded his head to Asami and placed his hand tentatively on Asami's. Akihito collected his suit jacket while Asami still held his hand. Asami broke the contact and wound his arm around Akihito and pulled him closer to his own. Akihito didn't mind the contact and let Asami guide him towards the exit of the park.

"You didn't tell me about your sex-life" Akihito asked and grinned. Asami chuckled has they moved towards the exit.

"Hmmm. You can pretty much guess how it went" Akihito chuckled this time and Asami continued "I don't mind both sexes either. As you said I am private person and I don't have time for leisure either. I only indulge in it when I am overworked, stressed and sometimes for fun too. I had my fair share of one-night stands but I certainly don't keep in contact with them." Both chuckled at that. Akihito grinned and said "I can tell, otherwise you will certainly be mobbed by those people" said Akihito.

As they made it outside, the car stopped near the exit. Suoh opened the door for them and both got in. as the car started to move, Suoh asked "Your destination Asami sama?"

Asami turned to Akihito for final confirmation and Akihito nodded in return. "To the penthouse, Suoh". Suoh nodded in return and drove faster.

Asami pulled Akihito by the waist as he stifled a yawn and laid his head on Asami's shoulder.

"Tired?" Asami asked.

"Hmmm…It been a long day for me" Akihito sighed and yawned.

" We will be there in few minutes" as Asami said, he gently stroked Akihito waist in a comforting manner and both rode in silence.

* * *

The concierge greeted them as they entered the building; they rode the elevator and exited at the top floor. Akihito looked around to see there was only one door in the entire floor.

"Only the penthouse was built on this floor, in case of any danger…" Asami explained. Akihito nodded and remained silent has Asami opened the door for the penthouse. He went inside as Asami held door for him; Asami walked behind Akihito and locked the door behind him. Akihito tentatively walked to the living room and stopped near the couch. He laid his suit coat on the arm rest and removed his tie. He sighed and rolled his arm sleeves up and unbuttoned his first few buttons on the shirt and looked around. The place was dark has the light were not turned on but the living room was still dimly illuminated by the night lights of Tokyo which was seen through the large glass door which led to balcony. Akihito thought the dimly lit room and the view of the night looked absolutely amazing. The place gave a sense of calmness and soothing sensation to a person. He smiled and turned to Asami who was sitting on a recliner and watching Akihito as he removed his coat suit and tie. "Asami…the view is beautiful." and smiled wider. Asami smiled and said "it is, isn't it."

Asami removed himself from the recliner and moved to the kitchen as he rolled his sleeves on his arm, Akihito trailing behind him.

"Whiskey, Akihito?"

"Yeah" Akihito said leaned on the breakfast bar. "This place is big for a single person and you come here for only sleep huh?!" and watched Asami as he poured their drinks.

Asami chuckled "Yes" and gave Akihito his drink and both moved to the living room.

They sat down on the couch close to each other, sipping their drinks in silence.

"Akihito, where did you live?"

"#314, Shigeru apartments, near your club"

Asami smirked "You were that close to me"

Akihito laughed "Yes I was, but now…I am even closer to you" said Akihito and looked up to Asami.

Asami set aside his glass looked back at Akihito, but Akihito had already kept his glass aside and was backing up against large glass door which led to the balcony. Asami smirked at Akihito and got up prowled towards Akihito with steady steps. Akihito backed up more and grinned mischievously at Asami. When Akihito hit the glass door, Asami was already there holding him in place. Asami had wound his arms around his waist and pulled his lower half to Asami's own. His upper half was still pressed to the glass with Asami bending towards him and his chest pressing Akihito against the glass door, both watched each other intensely. Akihito slid both his arms against Asami; he slowly moved his hands from Asami waist, to his abs, chest and wound his arms around Asami's neck. His left hand moved further towards the raven hair and intertwined his fingers in the smooth raven hair and gently massaged the scalp. Asami left hand had moved and was on Akihito's right butt and intently pressed their groins together. Asami's right hand gently moved back and forth on Akihito's lithe back before he moved it to front glided across his abs and his pert nipples and Akihito let out a hot breathe at the feeling and it washed over Asami face and his golden eyes darkened and lidded heavily. Asami right hand moved over his neck and gently cupped his face and tilted his back as Asami bought his own closer to Akihito's. His thumb slowly stroked Akihito's cheek with affection and lust, their faces inches from each other and heavily lidded eyes staring at each other. The night lights on Akihito's eyes made them shine and shimmer brightly as he whispered "Asami…" as he spoke, they both moved simultaneously and closed their eyes as their lips finally met the other.

Their lips moved against each other in a slow sensual dance, just feeling and licking each other lips. Asami licked and sucked Akihito's upper lip drawing a pleasant moan from Akihito. As they heard the moan, they clutched each other tightly. Akihito's left hand still massaging the raven hair gently but his right hand on the neck pulled Asami closer, as Asami tilted Akihito's head further to deepen the kiss. Asami sucked on his lower lip, nipping the soft lip between his teeth gently as he dragged his tongue slowly over Akihito's lower lip asking for entrance. Akihito bit Asami's lower lip before he parted his lips to give Asami entrance for his mouth. Asami's tongue plunged into the hot carven and both groaned at the other's taste. They slid their tongue against each other, sucking on the intruder vigorously. They felt their breathe fan each other and Akihito moaned at the sensations he was felling. He was acutely aware of their groins rubbing against each other and the saliva dripping on the side of his mouth as they kissed each other. Akihito moaned again, the vibration causing Asami to suck even more vigorously and exploring the other's mouth eagerly. The need for air came when both their lungs burned for the need of oxygen. Asami sucked one last time on Akihito's tongue and on his lower lips before moved apart. They breathed heavily and stared at each other, Asami eyes dark and his lower lip wet, while Akihito's lips were red and wet from the saliva. Asami smirked and leaned in; he licked from Akihito's chin to his lips slowly and sucked on the parted lips before moving slightly backward. They both felt their groin stir and their cock twitch at the sensations.

Asami released the pressure on their groins but his thumb caressed Akihito cheek gently, but Akihito didn't release the pressure instead he tugged on Asami's hair making Asami bend and Akihito to rise on his tiptoes. He kissed from Asami's jawline to his ear and murmured "I am totally drained". They chuckled breathlessly and loudly.

"Hm… to bed then"

"Yes…"

As they moved apart, Asami bent and lifted Akihito bridal style. Even though Akihito was caught off guard, he laughed loudly; wound his arm around Asami's neck and kissed his cheek and said "Thank you" while smiling. Asami moved to the master bedroom and sat the other at the end of the bed; both removed their pants and shirts and slid inside the covers. Asami pulled Akihito towards his own and Akihito fell on his chest.

Akihito looked up and asked "Asami…is it really fine?"

Asami opened his eyes and said "Don't search for an apartment. Stay here…with me."

Akihito looked down at Asami's chest and curled around Asami. He traced lines on Asami's chest, whispered a thank you and kissed Asami on the chest. Asami tightened his hold on Akihito and closed his eyes.

"Good night…" Akihito murmured sleepily and closed his eyes too.

* * *

**Please review on the story**

**I will probably upload the next chapter within a week or 2.**

**Hope you like the story.**

**Thank you**

**-Naruhito**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning

The rays of the sun which peeked through the curtains fell on Akihito's face pleasantly. The blonde turned his face to the side and buried his face further in Asami chest. His entire body felt warm as if he was warped around a warm heater. His eyes fluttered open and stared at the chest as he slowly recalled yesterday's events. A smile crept over his face and unconsciously started to caress Asami chest.

Asami was already awake when Akihito shifted. He saw the smile forming on Akihito and could not help the small smile that tugged on his lips which quickly turned to a smirk when Akihito caressed his chest. He tightened his arm around Akihito's waist, making him jump.

"Good morning" he spoke in husky sleepy voice.

Akihito flushed red, he looked up and smiled at Asami and pulled himself on top of Asami's body.

"Morning" Akihito rasped has Asami held him in place.

"What were you smiling about" Asami asked as he stroked Akihito's sides.

Akihito flushed "You know what I was thinking about."

Asami pulled him close and smirked "I really don't."

Akihito glared and turned his face away muttering as if. Asami caught his chin and made him look at him again, smirking, he husked in a low voice

"You want to know what I am thinking about"

Akihito's eyes instantly drowned in lust and knowingly whispered "What?"

"A recap of yesterday night's kiss."

As soon as those words left Asami's lips, Akihito's lips descended on his and both instantly opened their cavern for the other tongue to slip inside. As their tongues swirled and sucked the other, Asami gripped Akihito's body and flipped them making their kiss deeper. Akihito moaned in approval at their change in position as he circled his arms around Asami neck and legs around his waist pulling Asami flush to his body. They both groaned into each other's mouth as their erections pressed against each other hard. Asami grip on Akihito's body tightened as he explored Akihito's mouth, he bucked his hips against Akihito making him pull away from the kiss as he threw his head back and gasped loudly has their hard erections rubbed hard against each other. Asami did not stop as he kissed his way down to Akihito neck, nibbling and sucking on sensitive spots. Akihito moaned loudly and bucked his hips against him when Asami sucked on a rather sensitive spot just below his ear. Asami bit the spot when Akihito bucked against him and groaned. Akihito moaned and buried his fingers in the raven hair, gripping the hair a little harshly when Asami sucked viciously on his Adam apple. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something flashing and suddenly the room was filled by the ringing of the phone. Akihito's clouded minded instantly cleared and Asami stopped his ministration to his neck. Akihito glared at the phone and growled, while Asami's brow furrowed and lips thinned to a line, showing his displeasure.

"I really hate your stupid phone" Akihito snarled loudly.

"I could not agree more" Asami growled in a low voice.

"Just pick it up already dammit" Akihito muttered and turned to the side. Asami sighed and got off Akihito and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on the headboard. Akihito turned to Asami's side as he picked up the phone.

Their eyes instantly connected and Asami beckoned him closer. Akihito slowly got up on all his fours and crawled towards Asami. He grinned ferally as Asami eyes darkened with lust as his eyes followed his movement like a beast on a hunt. He straddled Asami lap with ease and plucked the phone out of Asami hands. He stared at Asami for moment before both crushed their mouth on the other. Akihito practically ripped his mouth from Asami before pressing the call button on the phone and passed it to Asami. On reflex, Asami place it to his ear and answered "Asami". As the other caller began speak, Akihito pressed his body close to Asami and rubbed his entire body along with his erection to Asami's body as his busied himself by placing several bites and licks to the neck. Akihito's hands moved to their erections, he pulled his hardened cock out of his boxers and then moved to remove Asami's from the confines of his boxers. He lined both their hardened desires and looked up at Asami, who starred at his action with lidded eyes as he half listened to the caller.

Akihito further pushed his body to Asami and closed both his hands around their cocks stroked from the base to the tip with a hard grip. Akihito gasped and Asami bit back his own but huffed loudly. Akihito resumed his stroking with a hard grip on both their erection in a steady rhythm. Akihito noticed the connected call in Asami's hand and buried his head in Asami neck, groaning and panting "Asami Ah ph..Ah..one". Asami immediately cut the call and threw on the night table. The crash of the phone was heard as Asami pulled Akihito face back and crashed his lips to his. Their tongues swirled outside their mouths and Akihito closed the distance and sucked on Asami tongue. Asami tightened his grip on Akihito's neck and explored his cavern; he sucked and nibbled his tongue making Akihito moan. As they kissed, Akihito removed one hand around their erections and rubbed the head of the cock vigorously and harshly. Both moved away from the kiss and as Akihito fell on Asami shoulder, he moaned loudly and Asami groaned. They panted heavily as Akihito stoked with hard grip and rubbed the head of the cocks simultaneously; pre-cum dripped steadily making their cocks' slicker and stroking easier as their pleasure escalated. Heat coiled in their groins and Akihito panted near Asami ear "As..Ah..ami mnn..Ahh..Ah..I'mm cuuuAhhmming.." Asami groaned at the sweet voice near his ear and the heat coiling and grunted. He pulled Akihito for one last searing kiss as they both came on Akihito's hands. They parted and Akihito collapsed on Asami again but steady by Asami's grip on his body. They panted harshly for awhile. Asami tucked away their cock as regained his composure and held Akihito lazily to his body.

"Haaa…that good" Akihito laughed and Asami chuckled in agreement. As he steadied himself on Asami's lap, he brought his hand up which was dripping with pre-cum and licked it slowly. He heard a growl and lifted his eyes to Asami's. He smirked at the feral expression and licked his lips seductively with lidded eyes. He knew Asami would jump him, so he leapt from his lap and made dash to the door but was caught by the wrist and whirled towards Asami chest.

"Whoa…you're fast" Akihito grinned making Asami smirk in response.

"And you thought you would get away after that show…" Asami asked with a smirk and raised brow as he brought Akihito's face closer towards his.

"Don't you have to shower and get ready for work?! Asami" Akihito whispered back.

"That can wait" and brought his lips down on Akihito's. Asami nibbled and dragged his tongue across Akihito's plump lower lip and dove in as it opened. He slid his tongue across the other, swirled and sucked on the tongue making Akihito moan into the kiss. He sucked on the tongue one last time before moving apart. Akihito panted slightly and chuckled at Asami "Your body is covered with our semen". Asami just stared at Akihito "Now you definitely have to go shower" Akihito whispered and pecked on Asami lips before pushing him to the bathroom. Asami just chuckled and nodded.

Akihito sighed with his hands on his hips and grinned at the closed door. He picked some tissues from the night stand wiped the semen off his hands and pulled his shirt on before he walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

Asami made his way to the dining table to see Akihito setting up the breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I had to learn. Since I was alone most of the time. I couldn't afford to pay for it all the time and the ingredient are much cheaper compared buying food all the time."

"I can make toast and fried eggs."

"I noticed" he chuckled "Well, as you can see that's all I have made too, since I could only find bread and eggs. Come on let's eat."

As they were eating, there was a knock at the door and it clicked open. Akihito looked at Asami but he seems unfazed, he shrugged and continued to eat. The door to the living room opened and Akihito noticed it was glasses guy and huge blonde driver. They made it to the dining table and bowed together in a greeting and Asami nodded back.

"Akihito, this is my personal secretary Kirishima Kei and Sion's head of security Suoh Kazumi" Asami introduced and they bowed again to Akihito.

"Hello nice to meet you. I am Takaba Akihito." As he introduced himself, he noticed the 2 guards stiffening at his name and glanced at Asami before straightening themselves and replying with a bow.

He grinned at them and waved his hand "Its fine, I know you guys have been collecting info on the company and Asami knows everything too. So you guys can relax" he again noticed how their tense shoulders relaxed a little at the information. "Oh I forgot to mention that I am also an ex-employee of the Takaba firm." he simple said in carefree manner, ate a bite and looked back at them. He got a glimpse of their shocked faces which reverted back to their impassive faces as Asami watched them with mild amusement and he ate his own breakfast.

"Suoh" Asami called; when he had his attention he continued "I want you to shift Akihito's things from the shigeru apartment to the penthouse immediately, room number 314 which is nearby Sion."

Both guards were startled by this order but Suoh responded anyway "Hai Asami sama".

"Kirishima-san" as Akihito gained the guard attention he continued "It was your call in the morning wasn't it. I must have disturbed something important huh and I will probably be causing more chaos to your schedule in the future." He grinned mischievously and chuckled when the guard's ear turned red at the tips and stiffly pushed his glass back to cover his embarrassment.

Kirishima cleared his throat and vaguely answered "I will see what I can do."

"I will be out in 10 minutes" Asami said, though he smirking in amusement at the scene. Both guards bowed before they walked out.

Silence filled the apartment after the two guards until Akihito laughed and Asami chuckled.

"You have good friends around you." Akihito said with a small smile.

"Yes, they have been, for a long time" Asami said with a small smile of his own as he finished his breakfast. He put the plate in the sink and Akihito followed suit. Asami went back to the living room as he adjusted his tie and donned coat.

"Asami" Akihito called. Asami looked over his shoulder as he adjusted his coat. "I wanted to know when my things will be shifted."

"Are you going out?"

"Yes. I am planning to meet my childhood friends. They have been great friends all this time, even when was in the military they were the only ones who contacted me. I met them few months ago and I have not met them since. They have been call me but I keep postponing since I didn't get time. I can meet them now since I am totally free." Akihito laughed and looked at Asami for an answer.

"I will tell suoh to move your stuff by 12 noon. Is that fine?"

"Yes. Thank you" Asami just ruffled his hair and snaked his arm around Akihito waist pulling him closer towards his own. He lifted his chin to face him making Akihito flush a little at their close proximity.

"Where are you planning to go?" Asami asked in a low voice.

"Probably get some lunch and then go to a café to talk then probably go home to change clothes before we head to a club to dance and drink" Akihito also replied in a low voice as they both slowly closed their distance.

"Come to Sion for your last agenda." Asami murmured close to Akihito's lips.

Akihito encircled his arms around Asami neck and kissed lightly on Asami lips "Okay" kissing again "I will" and again. This time Asami captured Akihito' lips and sucked on his upper and lower lip before probing his tongue into Akihito's mouth. Akihito moaned at the intrusion and opened his mouth wider for Asami, their tongue twisted and swirled around the other, sucking and biting lightly on the other. Asami explored every contour of Akihito mouth. Akihito moaned at the sensation and gripped Asami tighter. He then probed his own tongue into Asami mouth exploring the others' cavern making Asami groan. They pulled apart as breathing became difficult. Akihito lips were red and puffy making Asami devour Akihito's lips again but controlled.

Their lips were just few inches apart when Asami spoke in husky voice "I will see you at the Sion then."

Akihito nodded and kissed Asami lightly making Asami smirk and him to smile. "See you."

Asami nodded and pulled away from Akihito, he squeezed Akihito waist one last time before turning away and headed out of the penthouse.

Once Asami left, Akihito stayed still for minute before a goofy grin took over his features and walked back to the bedroom with a skip in his each step.

* * *

Sorry for the late update.

I had few problems hence I will be updating short chapters instead of long chapters.

slow updates probably

hope you enjoy this chapter.

thank you for your reviews, favourting and following my story.

-Naruhito


	3. Chapter 3

Akihito had just woken up from his nap when there was a knock on the door. He looked at his phone for the time which was on the night stand. It was 5 minutes for 12, so he had slept almost for 2 hours. He was bought out of his musing when there was another knock at the door. It is Asami's penthouse so it must be safe. He went through the hallway to get to the door. As the person on the outside knocked again he opened the door. It was Suoh-san and with other guards, all wearing black suits. They were also carrying his stuff, he immediately moved to the side to let them in.

"Thank you Suoh-san for all your help." Akihito said.

"It was no problem" and Suoh signaled the others to carry his stuff in and placed it in necessary area. Akihito noted that his personal stuff and clothes were taken directly to Asami's room. He was pleased with the show of possessiveness and affection. He sat in the living room has the guards sorted his things out with Suoh giving them direction. In half hour everything was placed in order and guards quietly shuffled out and finally Suoh was also making his exist. Suoh stopped near the door and turned around to address Akihito.

"Asami-sama wanted to ask you for your contact number."

Akihito had actually forgotten about that and instead asked "Can you give me his contact info instead, I will call him myself."

Suoh thought about it for moment then shrugged "Okay"

Suoh gave Asami number and Akihito thanked him for the move and the info; and closed the door as the guard left.

He went to the living room, sat on the long plush black couch and called his friend Kou.

"_AKIHITO_" Kou greeted loudly _"What the fuck man? Why didn't you call us for a long time, we were worried man."_

Akihito laughed "Kou what are you saying we talked on the phone 2 weeks back. It wasn't that long."

"_Oh shut up Aki, with your family situation you need to contact us more often. How will we know if something happening dude?"_

"Kou calm down that why I called you today, for us to meet. Is that possible?"

"_Just say the damn meeting place idiot"_

Akihito smiled "Yeah moron. Let's get lunch at Sushi Yoshitake and then go to a café from there."

"_Awesome. I will tell Takato about it. What time do you want to meet? We will take half day off. So don't worry."_

"Yeah thanks dude. Then we will meet at 2pm at the restaurant."

"_Okay sounds great. I will let Takato know. Bye"_

"See you man" Akihito hung up the phone; he sighed and slumped on the couch. He checked for the time again it was 12.45pm. He had plenty of time to call Asami.

"_Asami_"

As soon as he heard that tone he had to hold back his laughter "Wow…menacing."

There was silence on the other side and had to hold back a snicker.

"_Akihito_"

"Asami" Akihito mocked.

There was another moment of silence before he heard a deep chuckle.

"_I see that you got your stuff and my number."_

"Yes. I did. That menacing tone of yours was actually quite a turn-on." He snickered as he didn't get a reply and continued with the mischievous glint in his eyes as he purred the next sentence in a seductive low voice "I love to see a man in action with that tone."

"_Akihito if I can reach you right now I would fuck you in every which way possible and on every surface available" _Asami said in his deep seductive baritone voice, sending shiver down Akihito's spine.

Akihito said his next words in a breathless tone "I will hold you to that."

"_Tonight" _

"Tonight"

A promise was made as they both ended the call.

Akihito didn't know when he sat up straight but he definitely still felt that tingle up his spine. He looked at the time which showed 12.55pm. He supposed it was time for him to take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

At Sion, Kirishima Kei just entered Asami's office to give some important documents to go over and sign them but he flinched when he saw the predatory gleam and smirk on his boss face who kept staring at the cell in his hand, his sweat dropped at the scene as he didn't know the cause of that gleam. Was it an enemy? He stood there contemplating things before he cleared his throat to draw his boss attention back. As he cleared his throat, Asami simply looked from his cell to Kirishima, who had to suppress a shudder as Asami had gone back to his cold exterior as if the previous scene didn't happen yet all.

He pushed his glasses to quell his awkwardness and handed Asami the paper and gave a summary of the report he had given. Asami nodded and went to back to his papers, Kirishima was about to leave when Asami spoke.

"Kirishima, notify me when Akihito and his friends arrive at Sion."

"Hai Asami-sama" he exited the door as he now knew the reason for that expression on Asami-sama's face. He sighed in resignation as he knew this was just the beginning of the chaos Takaba Akihito was talking about.

* * *

Akihito took a quick bath and put on fitted black jeans, a white tee and also a black cardigan. He styled his hair quickly with his hand and walked to the front door. He then remembered he didn't have an extra key to the house when he returned. He whipped out his phone and texted Asami quickly.

* * *

Asami was in the middle of discussing the reports with Kirishima and Suoh when his phone beeped signaling a received text. He saw the name of the person who sent the text by the flashing on the cell. He immediately put down the papers in his hands, much to the guards surprise and reached for his cell to read the text. He smirked when he saw the text about the house key and immediately texted back in the presence of the guards. Their Sweat dropped at the situation; they were astonished and more than surprised. Never has Asami-sama ever put work before anything, but this...to say they were shocked, it would be an understatement.

'Asami-sama is looking like a high school bo…' Kirishima quickly cut those lines of thoughts. First of all, it was disturbing and second, if Asami looked at him, he would surely know what his thoughts were and most definitely, without hesitation shoot him between the eyes. He suppressed a shudder at that and quickly he muttered to Suoh "Didn't I tell you he has been staring at his phone from this morning?" Suoh who was standing beside him just grunted softly in acknowledgement.

"Takaba-san did tell he was going to cause chaos in Asami-sama's schedule but I didn't think I would have to do it probably for every hour of the day" Kirishima almost grumbled it aloud. Suoh grunted again and stood impassively. But Kirishima knew he cared.

The conversation took place probably less than 5 minutes as they watched how the smirk slightly turned into smile, just a minuscule, but it was enough for them to know the relationship between Asami-sama and Takaba Akihito was serious and that means whatever privilege was available for Asami-sama it was automatically transferred to Takaba Akihito and also their loyalty too. Both guards understood this and straightened themselves as Asami put his phone down and turned his attention back to his subordinates, again with same impassive, cold face and eyes as their discussion resumed again.

The meeting was over in half an hour after that and both the guards stood impassively as they waited for Asami-sama to dismiss them.

"Kirishima, order another set of keys of the penthouse for Akihito and tell the concierge to let Akihito in when he comes back and also give the key to me when they are ready." Asami explained.

"Hai Asami-sama" Kirishima bowed.

"Asami-sama, should we arrange security for Takaba-san?" Suoh asked

Asami smirked "No need and you both should know better."

Both stiffened at that and Suoh bowed "Yes Asami-sama."

Asami returned to his work after that and both left the office.

* * *

Akihito arrived at Sushi Yoshitake 10 minutes late and saw his friends waiting for him at the table. They waved at him as soon as they saw him. He grinned at them and made his way to the table. As he neared the table, Kou glomped him in a bear hug. Akihito nearly fell over from the force but managed to hug back and Takato laughed at them. Kou finally let Akihito go with a huge smile on his face and stepped aside so Takato could hug him. They sat down at the table with smiles on their faces. They immediately ordered food and started chitchatting about their lives so far.

It was 4pm by time they exited the restaurant and decided to go a nearby café. They ordered their drinks and took a corner booth of the café.

"They forced you to quit the damn firm?" Kou asked for the third time since he couldn't believe it.

Takato gave an exasperated sigh and hit Kou upside the side "Yes they did. Now shut up so we can ask other important questions." Kou rubbed his abused head and nodded.

"Since they have kicked you out of the company doesn't that mean you also have to vacate your apartment too?" Takato questioned.

"Yes I did. I am staying with someone and its' their apartment." Akihito said.

Both Kou and Takato waited patiently for Akihito to continue. He didn't though.

"We are waiting" Takato told and crossed his arms over his chest and Kou leaned forward with a serious expression.

Akihito hesitated and it's not because he was staying with a guy but because of the name of that said person and also because he didn't know whether Asami will like it or not to mention about their relationship to others. It can also be dangerous for Asami, his business and himself if the word gets out.

He regarded his friends for a moment before he spoke.

"I am not giving you guys any names yet. But we did help each other out in different circumstances and we become close after that. I am staying at his place right now. He also helped me with shifting my stuff before I came here."

"Hmm…alright but do you like this guy that much, I mean no offence, because till now you never had a relationship only one night stands. What makes this guy so special?" Takato asked curiously.

Akihito chuckled before explaining "You see he is also like me. He never had a relationship before, only one night stands. So this will be our first relationship together and about him being special, I don't know and I don't want put a name to it now since it's so early in the relationship but right now he is my first lover even for him it is the same. We both understand each other even without him or me say anything yet all and with one look he can make me so excited and also very calm in an instant and most of all we trust each other. I think it was a big step for us, him, to let me in his personal space and for me, to accept the offer just after meeting him a few times. I think trust will play a very important role in our relationship." He finished thoughtfully.

Takato and Kou looked shocked at Akihito's explanation. Just from this they could tell that Akihito was serious about this relationship and from Akihito's explanation it seems the guy is serious about Akihito too. They just have to wait till they can see and know the guy better.

Takato and Kou looked at each other before nodding and looked back at Akihito who was still deep in thought.

"Akihito" Kou called drawing Akihito's attention to him. Kou asked light heartedly with a grin "Since you are so into this guy, when can we meet him?"

"About that, we can probably meet him today. We are going to club Sion today right, we can meet him there. He told he will come. So let's see." Akihito told his friends.

They both nodded in unison before Kou grinned like a maniac before asking "Sooo…how does your lover look like?" Akihito smirked in return.

Kou half shouted and laughed "Oh my god. You bagged a jackpot, didn't you?" Akihito's smirk widened.

Kou eyes widened and gaped at that and Takato just shook his head at his antics.

"Okay damn it. We are definitely meeting him today" Kou fisted his hand in the air and Takato just hit him upside his head again and told him to keep quiet since some people were giving the group odd looks. Akihito looked amused and just laughed at him.

"Okay can we finally stop talking about my love life?! I feel like we are bunch of high school teenage gossiping girls." Akihito said and both his friends agreed to it. They started talking about mundane stuff again and finally started sipping their drinks.

* * *

They left the café as it was getting dark and parted ways to meet back at Sion. By the time Akihito reached the apartment it was 7. As Akihito entered the building he went to the receptionist desk and told his name as Asami had instructed him in the text. The receptionist recognized the name and smiled professionally at Akihito as she called for an attendant. The receptionist then gave instructions to the attendant and finally Akihito was escorted to the penthouse by the attendant who opened door for him. He bowed and left Akihito at the door. Akihito sighed and closed the door behind him. He went to kitchen and got a glass of water and sat in the living room, he sipped his water slowly as he dazed off.

He jolted a little when his cell beeped in his pocket. He took out his phone and read the text sent by Kou

"_Hey! I just finished my shower and will be ready in another 10 and leave for the club. You better get your ass to the club soon. I am dying to meet this jackpot of yours :P ;)"_

Akihito immediately got up and headed to the bathroom for another quick shower. He quickly finished his shower and went back to the room. He checked his cell again to for any other texts. He noticed he had received two. He read the text from Takato first-

"_I am leaving now, u better get to the club soon. Kou is annoying me non-stop about your lover :["_

Akihito grinned and read the next text which was surprisingly from Asami.

"_I will be in a meeting in a few minutes and it will take till 8.30. I will join you after that._

'_Tonight' "_

Akihito couldn't believe that just from one word his heart would beat so fast and make him blush red. He smiled before texting Asami back.

"'Tonight' " and blushed again "Shit, I definitely not a high school teen damn it" he muttered to himself and cursed some more. He took deep breaths and finally became calm but he couldn't get rid of his smile.

He gave up and got dressed for the night. He wore a tight fitting black leather pants and with some silver chains hanging at his left hips. The pants he wore shaped his long lean legs and butt perfectly. He wore another tight fitting sleeveless silver top and wore a black leather choker. He styled his hair making it frame his face perfectly. He wore a black coat, shoes and left for the club.

* * *

He arrived at Sion exactly at 8pm. He saw his friends waiting in line to enter the club. As he went near the line, Suoh approached from behind and called Akihito. Akihito turned and greeted Suoh.

Suoh bowed slightly at the greeting before he spoke "Asami-sama mentioned about your arrival. So if you will follow me with your friends, I will let you and your company in."

Akihito nodded and went to retrieve his friends. When he arrived back with his friends, they were escorted into the club by Suoh.

"The drinks and food are on the house. Please enjoy." Suoh bowed and as he left the group, he texted Kirishima about Akihito arrival and stood in a corner silently to watch over the group.

"Wow Akihito. I didn't know you knew someone from the club. We even got free food and drinks in this expensive place. Hot damn. Who this guy you know?" Kou asked enthusiastically.

Akihito just shrugged before answering "My lover."

Kou gaped at him while Takato had slightly widened his eyes and then stood with an analytic look on his face.

"What?" Kou shouted "Okay now we are definitely meeting him. So when is he going to arrive?" Kou asked again in childish voice.

"He told he will come at 8.30 after he finishes his work." Akihito replied with tinge redness on his cheeks as he remembered the text.

Before Kou could speak again Takato spoke "Let's find a table and get drinks then continue to wait for your lover." Kou and Akihito nodded in agreement.

They found a table near the bar and removed their coats to place it behind their seats. Kou was the first to notice.

"Holy cow" Kou bursted out gaping. "What the hell are you wearing Akihito." Kou pointed. Takato turned to regard Akihito's clothes and had a surprised expression on his face.

"You look better than those models on magazines. You look hot…" Kou paused at this and muttered to himself "Shit I can't believe I called my own best friend hot."

Akihito chuckled at this "Well Thanks" and grinned at Kou who looked away and pouted angrily and Takato didn't comment on it. They sat down and were looking at the menu when a waiter stopped at their table to ask for their order.

Akihito spoke politely to the waiter "Thank you but we will go to the bar and order ourselves."

"I am sorry sir but Suoh-san told me to wait your table" the waiter told bowed his head.

"Let's just order." Takato told and the three gave their orders and waited for their drinks to arrive.

* * *

Kirishima's phone vibrated in his pocket as he stood beside Asami in the meeting. He took out his cell and read the text from Suoh. He looked in Asami direction and Asami discreetly nodded at this and continued to listen to the people talking in the meeting. Asami almost smiled when he remembered the text he got from Akihito as he was about to enter the meeting. He looked at his watch which showed 8.20pm. It was about time he wrapped up this meeting and went to join Akihito. Asami glanced at Kirishima and he immediately concluded the meeting. Asami stood up and left the place. He entered his office followed by Kirishima.

"Asami-sama, the key you asked for is ready" Kirishima handed it to Asami who nodded in return.

"Bring Akihito to my office."

"Yes Sir" and Kirishima left. Asami went to his private bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

Akihito was nursing his third drink with his friends when Suoh approached him with Kirishima.

"Can we have a minute?" Kirishima asked Akihito.

Akihito nodded and turned to his friends "I will be back." He stood up and walked along with Suoh and Kirishima. When they were away from the crowd Kirishima spoke.

"Asami-sama requests your presence in his office."

"Huh? For what?"

"I do not know Takaba-san"

"Hmm… okay. I will tell my friends and come" Akihito walked back to his friends and told "Hey guys, I need to talk to my lover for few minutes and I will come back with him alright." His friends nodded back.

* * *

Akihito was escorted by Kirishima and Suoh to Asami's office. They rode the elevator to the top floor and got off. The floor consisted of only two rooms which are opposite to the elevator. The second room had a classic elegant mahogany door which Akihito guessed as Asami's office and the first room for the secretary which is for Kirishima.

Kirishima knocked on the door and opened it. "Please wait inside. He must be freshening up." Akihito nodded and went inside. Kirishima closed the door from outside and stood with Suoh to guard the door.

The office was large with panoramic window. The view of the Tokyo city was magnificent. Akihito directly went to the window to stand. He was so dazed by the beauty of the city in the night lights and clear view of the Tokyo sky line that he didn't hear the opening and closing of the bathroom door and nor did he notice Asami presence behind him.

"Do you like the view?" Asami asked quietly behind Akihito.

Akihito snapped out of his daze and looked at Asami in the reflection of the window. He slowly smiled at Asami who was also watching him from the reflection.

"The view in the penthouse is good but that is nothing compared to this. The view is breathtaking here." He replied quietly with a smile. He slowly leaned into Asami's chest who encircled his arms around his slim waist and brought him closer to his own body. Akihito placed his own hands above Asami's and leaned his head on Asami's shoulder as he continued to gaze at the view.

"Asami…did you know that I like photography?"Akihito chuckled and continued "if I had camera with me now I will definitely be clicking pictures right now" Akihito said in quiet tone and Asami squeezed his waist tighter in response.

"Do you like it Asami?"

"Which one are you referring to?"

"Both." Whispered Akihito

"The view is definitely beautiful but I have been here everyday for many years so I don't think I appreciate it as much you do now."

Asami nuzzled Akihito's neck and murmured "But with you here, I definitely like it now." Asami kissed along his neck to his jaw as he spoke "I definitely like it because it is making you look even more beautiful." Akihito looked up at that, his hazel eyes connecting with the golden fire. He slowly closed his eyes as Asami closed the distance between their lips. It was a slow sensual kiss with just the lips dancing against the other with heat and passion. Slowly the tongues peeked out to lick and savor the taste of each other. They parted and opened their eyes to stare at the other with blaze and passion.

Asami slowly smirked and murmured into Akihito's ears "Did I forget to mention that you look delicious and fuckable tonight?"

Akihito grinned at Asami before turning in his hold and circling his own arms around Asami neck.

"Oh really"

"I can just bend you on that table and feast upon you." Asami smirked widened at the visible shiver along Akihito's spine. Asami bent down nipped around the choker

"Have to go back."Akihito breathed and tilted his head to give Asami more access to his neck.

"Why?" Asami bit harder above the choker and soothed it with his tongue before sucking on the bite mark again. Akihito arched his back moaning and held Asami tighter.

"AH my friends are waiting…hmm down ah stairs" Akihito breathed. Asami sucked and licked the hickey one last time before facing Akihito. Akihito face flushed with red hue before pulling Asami face down to devour his lips. Asami complied and opened his mouth for Akihito's tongue to enter. They groaned and moaned as their tongues and teeth clashed in midst of their passionate kiss. They pulled back breathing heavily. Akihito tucked his face under Asami's chin and Asami held tighter. They stayed liked for a while as they talked.

"Asami?"

"Hmm?"

"I told my friends about you but I haven't told them your name or that you're the owner of Sion either. I thought it might be dangerous for you and your business. So it's upto you now."

"I don't mind."

"Okay. But why did you bring me up instead coming down yourself?"

Asami removed his right hand from Akihito and pulled out the key from his pocket and showed it to Akihito.

"I wanted to give you the penthouse keys and it's not a duplicate either it is an original key." Akihito understood the significance of it and took it from Asami's hands and whispered a heartfelt thank you to Asami. Just then there was a knock on the door. Asami holding Akihito turned to the door.

"Enter."

Kirishima entered the office and told the couple "Asami-sama, Takaba-san friends are getting anxious of his return."

"We will be out in a minutes."

"Yes Sir" Kirishima bowed and left.

"Shall we go?" Asami asked

Akihito kissed his lips once more before smiling at Asami "Yeah."Asami placed his hand on Akihito waist and guided him to the elevator. All the four rode down and moved to the bar where Akihito's friends were waiting.

* * *

"Hey guys sorry for the wait. Anyways, Asami this is Kou and that's Takato and guys this Asami Ryuichi, my lover and owner of this place Sion." Akihito introduced quickly as he felt a little nervous. Asami squeezed his waist a little in reassurance and held out his hand to Kou and Takato.

Takato was the first to snap out of his stupor and shook Asami's hand "Nice to meet you Asami-san" Takato said politely and Asami extended his hand to a wide eyed Kou. Takato shook him a little who shook Asami's hand awkwardly and stuttered "N-Nice to-to meet you s-sir."

"It's my pleasure." Asami responded in his deep voice to both their greetings.

Kou finally snapping out his stupor spoke loudly "Holy shit Akihito, you bagged mother of all jackpots." Asami simple raised an eyebrow at the outburst and looked at Akihito. Akihito groaned and told "I'll explain later." Takato frowned and hit Kou on the shoulder "Shut up you idiot."

"And also I forgot to introduced others before too" Akihito told his friends.

"This is Kirishima Kei-san, Asami's personal secretary and Suoh Kazumi-san, Sion's head of security" All four bowed to each other.

Akihito turned towards Asami and questioned "Asami do you want to join us on the dance floor?"

"No, I want to have some drinks."

"Okay" Akihito kissed Asami on the cheek and joined his friends who were already moving to the dance floor.

While Akihito danced to a heavy beat music, he felt eyes on him. He turned to look and caught Asami's blazing eyes on him. He smirked, turning his back to Asami; he taunted him by shaking his hips and butt more. He smirked to himself when he felt those eyes bore into him, but frowned immediately when felt someone presence behind him and caught the hand which tried to grope him. There was also another hand on top of his and looked up to meet Asami's cold glare piercing the person who tried to molest him. The person was immediately dragged away by Suoh from the pair.

Asami immediately turned his gaze to Akihito and pulled him closer by his waist. He growled near Akihito's ear "Mine". Akihito immediately felt Asami's passion in that word and gazed at Asami with need. Akihito placed his own hands on Asami's and moved his hip to the beat making Asami feel his movements and curves of his body.

"Dance with me" he whispered close to Asami ear and moved both of them to the beat. Akihito moved his hand around his shoulder and rolled his hips allowing Asami hands travel to his butt. Asami squeezed his butt hard and pulled Akihito forcefully closer and grinded their cocks. Akihito groaned in his ear. He pushed Asami away and turned, pulling Asami's hands to his hips again. Akihito grinded his butt to Asami's cock and rolled his hips with Asami's.

Asami groaned at the erotic dance and the sensations on his cock. He definitely loved Akihito hip movements but what made it more erotic were jingles of the metal chains on Akihito's left hip. It swayed perfectly with Akihito rhythm and dance. Akihito pulled away from Asami again and swayed his hips before bringing himself closer to Asami.

He bit Asami's ear and moaned and breathed Asami's name before slowing sliding his hand and body along Asami's body. As Akihito crouched down, his hand stopped at Asami's waist and looking up into Asami's eyes he smirked and slide his body up but left his hand near his waist. He kissed Asami on the lips and breathed his name on his lips before slowly gliding his hand to Asami's crotch and squeezed his hard-on. Asami lost his control and grabbed Akihito by the waist, he growled into Akihito's neck "We are leaving" Asami ordered and bit down on the hickey. "AH. YES." Akihito hissed out and arched his back. Akihito crushed their lips together and moved their lips and tongue furiously without letting the other breathe. They moved apart and Akihito breathily whispered to Asami "Take me". Asami eyes burned and pulled Akihito away from the dance floor.

Kirishima, Suoh, Takato and Kou were watching the whole scene with wide eyes. Kirishima and Suoh had red ears and a blush dusted across their face and neck. Asami looked in their direction with a gleam and the two guards immediately scrambled out to bring the car around for their boss and lover.

Kou and Takato were in worse condition, they were red from head to toe with wide eyes and mouths and stupefied at their places.

"H-H-He-Hey Taka-Takato…a-am I weird if I say that d-dance just now was h-hot and er-erotic…!" Kou stammered.

"N-No" Takato replied. "I-I think w-we should leave." Kou just nodded. Both walked out, slowly trying to collect their disoriented thoughts. Cool night air hit them as they finally began to compose themselves. They looked at each other and with a serious expression said in unison "We are going to kill him." they both nodded at each other and went their separate ways to the safety of their house.

* * *

Asami pulled Akihito along with him to the back entrance. Asami opened the door to the exit and the car was already waiting for them at the entrance. Akihito hastily slid inside the car with Asami but didn't release the hold on Akihito's hand. They kept their distance from each other and sat in silence except for the hand contact. They knew if they made eye contact or touch anymore they would not be able to control themselves and would definitely jump the other. The ride to the penthouse was very long and silent. Even Suoh and Kirishima in the front could feel the sexual tension in the air. As they reached the apartment, Asami opened the door himself and again pulled Akihito to the elevator. He immediately pressed a button to the top floor of the penthouse. The slow ride to the top tested both their patience as Asami narrowed his eyes and Akihito clenched his jaw to keep their control.

As soon as the door to the elevator opened, both speed walked to the door. Asami immediately removed his key and opened the door with it. As they entered, Asami slammed Akihito to the close door and latched his lips to other. Akihito responded fervently. Akihito hastily pushed off Asami's coat, unbuttoned his vest and pulled them off Asami. He began unbuttoning Asami's shirt clumsily and grumbled at Asami "You have too many clothes on damn it." Asami chuckled kissed his lips once more and moved towards his jawline and neck. Akihito finally managed to remove Asami shirt off latched his arms around Asami neck as Asami moved his own to Akihito's butt and squeezed them softy before lifting Akihito. Akihito panting, circled his legs around Asami's waist.

"Asami" Akihito panted "I have to tell you something. I am sure you will definitely like it but it is kind of embarrassing too."

"Hmm?" Asami sucked on the hickey causing Akihito breathe to hitch.

"I do not know whether I should be proud of it or not. Bu-but you see when I slept with other guys…" Asami stopped his ministration and growled at the mention of them. But he hissed a second later when Akihito bit his ear and whispered "Ju-just listen alright" Asami looked up at that.

"Wh-What I am saying is, the guys who always approached me were more feminine looking, shorter and cuter looking ones." Akihito blushed, averted his eyes and turned his face away from Asami's. "S-So Wha-What I am trying to say is that I have always been the seme…" Akihito felt as if he was on fire, his face burned red from embarrassment and buried his face in Asami's neck line. Akihito tried to continue, tried to explain further but for the life of him could not do it. So he just stayed still and tried to get his breathe and nerves under control but it was getting harder with Asami still and silent.

All of Akihito's thoughts vanished when Asami abruptly released Akihito's locked legs behind his waist and threw him over his shoulder. Asami strode to his bedroom; he threw Akihito on the bed and hovered over him.

"You are a virgin." Asami stated in a calm voice but the predatory smirk and feral glint in his golden orbs said anything but calm.

"I am not." Akihito stated looking into the those eyes

"But your arse is."

Akihito frowned thoughtfully "Maybe I should have asked someone to do me atleast once I guess..."

Asami eyes glinted in the night lights.

"Akihito" Asami started in a serious tone and spoke slowly "I will be your first and last to ever to touch you so intimately. I will rip anyone apart who ever touches' you or thinks about you in an intimate way." Asami snarled his last words with hatred.

Akihito looked wide eyed at Asami, even though he should be afraid of Asami and his words, but; he only felt possessiveness, passion, heat, lust and dare he say love in those words. It filled him to the brim, his eyes glossed over from the overwhelming emotions as Asami kissed his eyes, nose and on the lips. Akihito threw his arms around Asami and embraced him for all he is worth.

"Asa…Ryuichi…" he whispered hoarsely to Asami's ears and felt those arms tighten around him. "Take me, Take me now. Make me yours. Fill me with your essence to the brim. Please Ryuichi now…"

He pulled back and cupped Asami's face in his hands and whispered fervently "Fulfill yours promise of _'Tonight'_ to me now."

"Always" Asami replied in a solemn voice and kissed Akihito feverishly. Akihito again embraced Asami and kissed back just as passionately. This was not just fucking the other in the heat like their previous encounters with other people but their first love making to each other, they knew this and understood the other knew too but they didn't voice those thoughts. They just allowed their actions to speak for themselves.

They parted and Asami removed Akihito's top, boxers and pants.

"You too" Akihito whispered. Asami immediately discarded his clothing, placed a bottle of lube to the side and hovered over Akihito again.

"Ryuichi" Akihito called softly and extended his arms. Asami immediately fell into his arms kissed Akihito again. Akihito threaded his fingers in the silky raven hair and moaned lightly as Asami kissed and nipped from his jaw line to his collar bone.

"You look really sexy with only your black choker." Asami murmured near his collarbone and moved his lips to the choker and bit the skin there. "Ahh...Ryuichi…"

Asami licked the skin there and dropped little kisses and nibbled from his neck to his chest. Akihito squirmed under his ministrations tugged lightly at the raven hair.

He found his dusty pink nipples and bit them softly making Akihito groan and arch his back. He licked the nipple and sucked on them, his other hand squeezing the nipple hard and gently rubbing them. Akihito writhed and moaned helplessly, one hand clutched the bed sheets and the other kept tugging at the raven hair.

Asami sucked one last time before licking his way down the abs. he dipped his tongue into the navel and circled it with his tongue. "AH…Ryuichi…shit...Ahhmmn". Asami placed open mouthed kisses till he reached Akihito's erection. He licked the erection before blowing cool air on it, it twitched at his ministration and Akihito groaned at the sensation. His one hand grabbed the lube and opened it. He squeezed some of the lube into his palm and massaged Akihito's hard on with it.

Asami grabbed a pillow and placed it below Akihito's hip. He went down again and traced Akihito's erection with his tongue, from the tip of his cock to his balls where he sucked one of them and released it, he went further down till he pressed his tip of the tongue to Akihito's pink virgin bud.

Akihito cried out and arched off the bed shouting Asami's name.

Asami thrusted his tongue into Akihito's pucker, he moved his tongue in and out, sucked , licked and circled the bud with his tongue. Akihito thrashed in the bed with tears leaking out of his eyes while clenching the sheets and moaning incoherent words.

Asami stopped and gazed at a panting and closed eyed Akihito with molten desire oozing out him. He could not control himself anymore. He took the lube again poured some on the pucker, Akihito moaned at the cold sensation. Asami quickly inserted a finger into the bud which entered easily, so he added another finger and rubbed inside of the pucker. He stretched and thrusted the finger in and out of the entrance, Akihito groaned and moaned at the sensations. Asami inserted a third finger and Akihito gasped at the pain, Asami quickly bought his other hand around Akihito erection and stroked it. Asami thrusted the three fingers in and out deeply before hitting Akihito's prostate. "Ry-Ryuichi" Akihito cried out.

Asami quickly took out his fingers and lathered his erection with generous amount of lube. He bent over Akihito and said in a quiet tone "Akihito…" Akihito looked at him with dazed eyes "I am going to put in now." Akihito nodded and Asami put his legs over his shoulder and lined his erection with Akihito's entrance. Asami bent and kissed Akihito as he thrusted his entire length in. Akihito widened his eyes in pain and bit Asami's lips drawing blood. Asami didn't mind the bite but moved away to let Akihito breathe and stayed still. After a minute or so, Akihito opened his eyes and looked at Asami.

"Ryuichi" Akihito whispered and licked the blood on Asami lips before saying "Move"

Asami pulled out fully till the head of the cock and thrusted back.

" "

"You're really tight" Asami said panting.

Akihito circled his arm around his neck "You can move faster" Asami complied and thrusted with a rhythm of two hard thrust and one slow thrust. Akihito moaned gripping Asami tightly.

Asami continued like this for a minute and then changed his angle of thrust and thrusted directly at Akihito's prostate.

"AHHH…Ryuichi…there…harder, faster" Akihito screamed out.

Asami rammed his cock harder into Akihito prostate with quick fast thrusts and Akihito pushed his hips back to meet his every thrust. Asami lifted Akihito's hips higher and dropped his left leg but kept his right leg on the shoulder; he began thrusting again and penetrated even more deeply. Akihito screamed in pleasure and was able to hear their body slapping against each other and the squelching sounds. He blushed at the sounds and caught Asami looking at him.

"Ryuichi…kiss me" Akihito panted out. Asami bent forward and took his lips in a sloppy kiss as Asami continued to thrust into him. Both felt coiling of heat and pleasure at their pits of their stomach. Asami quickened his thrusted and panted.

"Ryu…RYUICHI…I-I…"Akihito clenched around Asami before his vision blurred and saw white hot heat before he came all over Asami and his chest.

Asami grunted when Akihito clenched around him, he thrusted few more times before huskily groaning out Akihito name and spilled his essence inside of Akihito.

Asami panted and his legs shook from the intense orgasm. He drew Akihito's quivering body to his own before he rolled onto his back. Akihito laid his head comfortable on Asami's chest and closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel Asami large warm hands caressing his waist and hip. He felt the thudding of their hearts, after that intense orgasm. He also felt a dull ache at his lower back and the cum dribbling down his legs but most all he felt the pleasant hum of his body from the pleasure Asami gave him and could easily tell Asami also felt the same. He kissed Asami on the chest above his heart and he smiled when Asami combed his hand through his hair. He laid his head back on Asami chest and drew imaginary pattern on him.

"Did I manage to fulfill your promise?" Asami asked quietly and played with Akihito's choker.

Akihito chuckled "With flying colors."

"You really like my black choker don't you."

"And you really like my raven hair."

Akihito pushed himself forward and folded his hands above Asami chest and propped his chin on his hands and grinned at Asami "but you like my choker more."

Asami brought his hand forward and caressed Akihito's cheek and slide his hand slowly down Akihito neck and rubbed his thumb across the choker "It is very appealing on your milky skin. I think I developed a fetish for this." Asami smirked.

Akihito chuckled "Well I don't mind."

"But what really appealing to me right now is your virgin arse on my cock" Asami moved his hands to Akihito's ass and squeezed for emphasis. Akihito played along and rubbed his ass on the rapidly hardening dick.

"It's not virgin anymore."

"Since I am the only who will be pounding into it, for me it will still be a virgin ass." Asami smirked and traced the crack of the ass with a finger till he reached the pucker and slowly circled it.

Akihito was already flushed and looked at Asami with lustful eyes. "Ryuichi" Akihito called and gasped when a single finger thrusted into him and writhed above Asami.

"Your hole is still wet and slick with my semen, my cock will easily slide inside." Akihito didn't reply just nodded his head.

Asami rolled Akihito to his back and murmured "But I definitely think I am addict to you more than anything."

Akihito smiled widely and murmured back "Then indulge in me to your heart's content." Both leaned forward and kissed each other.

* * *

"What time is it?" groaned out a wasted Akihito.

Asami lit a Dunhill and checked the clock on the night stand and replied with amusement "Almost 3."

Akihito groaned again and grumbled to Asami "You beast, pervert…I can't believe you fucked me for so long."

"As I remember, you did tell me to indulge myself."

Akihito grumbled again turned his red face away from Asami.

Asami stubbed his cigarette and gently pulled Akihito to his own body heat. He pulled the comforter over them and laid back comfortably on the bed.

Akihito sighed, snuggled closer to Asami and rested his head on Asami's chest again.

"You better take care of me in the morning" Akihito muttered sleepily and Asami kissed his forehead in reply.

* * *

**Thank you for your support and reviews.**

**They encourage me to work harder:)**

**-Naruhito**


	4. Chapter 4

As he came to awareness, he felt his legs entangled with another. His arse had a dull ache. He could fell a large warm hand encircled around his waist, his own hands holding the other body close. His head on a smooth wide broad chest, he snuggled his head further into the chest and tightened his arms. In response, he felt a hand comb through his hair gently and the hand tightened around his waist. He breathed in the deep of scent of the body surrounding him like a protective cocoon. The body around him smelt of spicy musk as he fluttered his eyes open. He felt the hand around his waist remove and stroke his body soothingly. He felt his insides turn into a mush as he was felling calm, safe, precious, loved and protected. These emotions were new to him as he was never on the receiving end of such deep feelings. He looked up, his eyes connecting to the golden orbs. He felt himself drawn to the other as he slowly closed the distance between them.

The touch of lips sparkling new life in their being as it felt different after being connected intimately to the other. Their hearts fluttered as they pulled back, and looked at each other.

"I…I…"

"For the first time in my life I am at loss words too." Asami said understandingly.

"Ryuichi" Akihito breathed his name and circled his arms around his neck, tucking his face in the crook of his neck and sighed. Asami held him tight and breathed in Akihito's scent of vanilla and musk.

"Bath" Akihito said after a while.

Asami chuckled "Of course." He gently lifted Akihito off himself and slid off the bed, not minding his own nakedness went to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. He came back and lifted Akihito off the bed, making Akihito giggle. He walked to the bathroom again, placed Akihito in the tub and slid himself behind Akihito.

Akihito closed his eyes and relaxed. He leaned his head on Asami's shoulder and sighed. He felt Asami's hands caresses his body gently and later enveloped his waist and held his closer. He sighed again has he felt kisses litter on his neck and shoulder and bought his own hand up as he tangled it in Asami's soft hair and ran his fingers gently through them.

Asami bought a hand up and removed the choker. He licked the skin there as he continued to press soft kisses on the skin there. Akihito moaned when Asami sucked and nipped his neck. He arched his back when Asami sucked below his ear. He tugged on Asami's hair when he sucked on his ear and continued kissing towards his jaw. Asami bought his other hand up pulled Akihito's chin towards him and kissed him. Akihito leaned up as he pressed Asami head closer towards his. When he swept his tongue across his lips Akihito parted his lips and Asami savored Akihito's taste before exploring hot cavern. As things started getting heated between them, they heard the unmistakable sound of the phone ringing in the bedroom. They parted from the kiss and looked at each others' lust clouded eyes.

Akihito frowned a moment later "I definitely think Kirishima-san has an instinct that makes him call you when we both get too hot and bothered." Even Asami was considering the possibility of this as his cell continued to ring. Both sighed as they got up from the tub and wrapped a towel around their waist as they came out of the bathroom. Akihito frowned at the phone and muttered cockblock as he went about to dress himself. Asami smirked but couldn't help but agree with Akihito as he picked up his call.

Akihito went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He sighed as he forgot to bring groceries. He made a mental note of that and prepared toast and fried eggs. He set the table with food and 2 cups of black coffee as Asami made his way to the table dressed in white shirt and black trousers and sat beside Akihito.

As both ate in silence, Akihito spoke "Hey Asami?"

"Hm?"

"It's been bothering me for a while but can I ask who made that assassination attempt on you?"

Asami took a sip of black coffee and spoke "It was the Sawada group. They made an attempt to encroach my territory but failed. So they made an attempt for my life but failed again. I thought them a lesson after that. Now, only the leader remains without anyone beside him and he is incapable of starting a group again."

Akihito didn't even bat an eyelash as he asked the next question "Don't take any offence, but have you ever been involved in human trafficking, slavery and such?"

"No" came the immediate answer.

Akihito gave a brilliant smile "Thanks, I would have rewarded you with myself but Kirishima-san radar will start pinging again and I don't think I can control myself anymore." He finished with smirk.

Asami smirked in return as he patted his lap and said "Why don't you give me a consolation and I will collect my reward later."

Akihito chuckled and bought his plate with him as he sat on Asami lap. He cut a piece of fried egg and bought the fork to Asami's mouth. Asami arms immediately snaked around Akihito's waist as he held him close and opened his mouth to eat the morsel.

After that both finished their breakfast quickly. Akihito washed the dishes as Asami went to the bedroom to finish dressing. As Akihito exited the kitchen, Asami came out dressed in three piece suit.

Akihito looked over him and grinned "As impeccable as ever huh!"

Asami smirked "Of course."

"Akihito?"

"Hmm?"

"A bodyguard will be placed for you. I did reject the idea before to Suoh but" Asami paused and frowned "just in case, for my satisfaction."

Akihito sighed "Okay…but he should not be noticeable, so he should wear normal clothes and not a black suite. He can observe me from a distance. And one last thing, I don't want him to give you daily reports of my every activity, only contacting you and me when there is danger. Is that fine?"

"That will be done." Asami said as he walked upto Akihito to speak further, when Akihito cut him off.

Akihito smiled at Asami as he spoke "Its fine. I understand Ryuichi."

Asami eyes softened and circled his arms around Akihito and gently pulled him closer. He captured his lips in a sweet kiss and moved their lips in sync. Asami nibbled on his lower lip before swiping his tongue over it. Akihito tilted his head and parted his lips as he brought his own arms around Asami's neck, pulling him close as possible. Their tongue danced together as it slid against the other. Each of them sucking and nibbling on their intruder. Asami hands started to roam Akihito's body making him shiver in delight. He moaned into Asami's mouth, when those large hands started kneading his butt cheeks. He groaned in delight as a finger traced and rubbed gently against his sensitive pucker. Akihito grinded against the finger making Asami growl with need.

They parted when their lungs burned.

"We should stop now" Akihito panted

"Why?" Asami growled out.

"Because…" just then there a knock on the door and the sound of door opening and Akihito sighed as he continued "Well…as always he disturbs us." And Akihito removed himself from Asami's embrace.

Asami frowned and narrowed his eyes when Kirishima entered.

Kirishima looked up and immediately straightened under the piercing gaze "Asami-sama?"

"Well?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…we are late?"

Akihito snickered when Asami sighed. He pulled Asami by his tie and gave him a long smooch and as they parted Akihito whispered "Take care" Asami nodded and moved away when Akihito let him go.

Asami and Kirishima rode the elevator down, when Asami spoke "Kirishima."

"Yes Sir"

"From today onwards do not call unless it is an urgent matter and text my schedule in the mornings. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

Asami still felling annoyed at the intrusion muttered cockblock as he strode out of the elevator, leaving a shocked Kirishima behind.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Hello**

**again sorry for the late update**

**Thank you for your kind reviews**

**I will be uploading another chapter by Monday or Tuesday.**

**Thank you for your patience**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well**

**-Naruhito**


	5. Chapter 5

Asami entered his office and seated himself. Kirishima and Suoh stood at front of the desk awaiting further orders.

"Suoh" Asami spoke as he directed his gaze towards him.

Suoh straightened and replied "Yes Asami-sama"

"Arrange a body guard for Akihito. I want to meet him today at 1 in the afternoon."

"Hai Asami-sama." Asami nodded and looked at his paper works for today.

Both guards bowed and left the room.

* * *

Akihito bought out his laptop and glasses as he sat on the sofa in the living room. Although he left the company he still had private clients who only needed his skills in finance auditing for their company. Jun and Chiaki were unaware of his clients. He kept this secret from them as he knew one day they will evict him from the company for unfound reasons and it happened. He was glad he chose good clients as they promised him to keep the secret from the family members.

Although he had earned less than average salary in the Takaba firm he earns 10 times or more from his pervious and present clients. He can lead a high end self-sufficient lifestyle but he chose not to and instead he lived in a simple apartment with basic necessities and letting his so called family to make decisions for him, letting them rule his life.

But now…it will be DIFFERENT.

He refocused his gaze on his work. Presently, he had 3 clients; his main priority will be to increase in the number of clients.

He picked his cell called one of his customers.

"Moriyama-san. How are you doing today?" Akihito greeted

"_I am doing well Takaba-san. I was actually planning to call you today as I heard the news of you been removed from the company. Is everything well on your side?"_

"You don't have to worry Moriyama-san. I am doing well. I just wanted to ask whether you want me to continue being your company auditor."

"_You don't have to worry about such trivial matters. Your one of the best I have ever seen in this field. In fact, I was planning to ask you join my company as the financial auditor. What do you say Takaba-san?"_

"I am very grateful for your kind offer but I must decline. I have other goals in mind. I am sorry Sir."

"_It's no problem. I actually knew your answer. I just wanted to ask."_

"Thank you, Moriyama-san. So I will arrange for our monthly meeting like before. Is that fine?"

"_Yes, thank you Takaba-san"_

"My pleasure Sir." And Akihito ended the call. He called his other customers asking similar questions. They all agreed for him to continue as their auditor for their companies. He thanked them all for believing in his skills.

He wore his glasses and opened his laptop. He started working on the financial reports of the companies and checking for any discrepancies.

* * *

He sighed as he finished one of the company reports. He looked at his phone for time. It was almost 1. So he had been working for almost 3 hours on the reports. He remembered he needs to get groceries from the supermarket. He removed his glasses and went to the bedroom. He removed his pajamas and wore a tank top and jeans. He grabbed his wallet, phone and smiled when he picked his keys. He made a mental note to buy a key chain for it and left the penthouse.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door. Asami without looking up spoke in a monotone "Enter."

"Asami-sama" bowed 2 guards.

Asami looked up noticing Suoh with a new guard. He placed his pen down and gave his full attention to them.

"Asami-sama as you requested, a new guard for Takaba-san." Suoh said and placed a personal folder of the new guard on the table.

"Hm"

Asami examined the new guard. He had slight tan skin with black eyes and black hair with a crew cut. He was probably 5'8, an inch or two taller than Akihito and a nice face.

"Name?"

"Abe Miura Sir"

"Experience?"

"I worked in club aqua as a bouncer for the three years and as a body guard for 2 years Sir."

"Why did you quit?"

"I had a disagreement with the owner of the club."

"For?"

"He asked me to drug a person to have his way with them."

"Skills?"

" First kyu, brown belt in karate and have experience in judo Sir."

"Have you used a gun before?"

"Yes Sir."

"Have you killed anyone?"

The guard straightened "No Sir"

"Will you?"

"It's depends on the situation."

Asami gave the guard another critical look "We will see about that."

There was another knock on the door and Kirishima entered.

"Takaba-san photo Asami-sama" Kirishima spoke

"Give it to Abe." Asami said. Kirishima passed the photo to Abe Miura.

Abe looked at the photo. It was a male. He expected a female. But the male was definitely very attractive. He looked back at his new boss wondering about their relationship.

"His name is Takaba Akihito. You will be guarding him from tomorrow." Kirishima said.

"Yes Kirishima-san"

Asami spoke "You will be guarding him from a distance and you will be wearing your everyday clothes. You don't have to report his daily activities but contact us immediately if he is in danger. Your accommodation will be seen by Suoh." Asami turned his gaze towards Suoh who bowed his head in affirmative.

Asami returned his gaze towards the new guard who bowed deeply and answered in a strong voice "Hai Asami-sama."

"Good" Asami dismissed them by returning to his paper work. As they were leaving Asami spoke in a cold voice "And Abe"

Abe turned and flinched at cold piercing stare "If anything happens to Akihito you can forfeit your life."

Abe bowed deeply again before answering "H-Hai Asami-sama" as he looked up Asami was already signing some papers, he immediately scrambled out of the office and close the door gently before letting out a deep sigh of relief. This was a very dangerous interview he ever had in life. He walked to Kirishima office where Suoh was waiting for him as he wondered what type of character and personality will this Takaba person have.

* * *

He knocked on the door before entering Kirishima's office. He looked at Suoh and spoke "Suoh-san, if you don't mind can I can ask a question?"

Suoh replied gruffly "Yes"

"What type of relationship does the boss and Takaba-san share? I have a guess but I am not sure." Abe said.

"Lovers" Kirishima answered. Abe nodded. Kirishima remembered today's morning events and muttered loudly "and I am the cockblock".

Suoh and Abe gave confused looks before Abe moved out of the room. Suoh was waiting for him to continue but he didn't so he asked "What?"

Kirishima turned to him with a disgruntled expression and said "Asami-sama called me a cockblock in the morning."

Suoh widened his eyes with shock and chuckled before responding "Sometimes you can be insensitive you see" and closed the door on an angry Kirishima.

* * *

Akihito closed the penthouse door and heaved the groceries to the dining room. He was tired and didn't want to cook. He took out a pepperoni cheese pizza from the grocery bag, placed it in the oven and set the timer. As the pizza was heating he put the groceries away. He bought out a glass and poured some orange juice and went to the living room. He heard the ding of the oven and went back to the kitchen. He placed the cooked pizza on a plate and bought it back to the table. He took a bite and moaned at the taste. He looked at his phone, picked it up and called.

"_Asami"_ Akihito snickered quietly at the same menacing tone.

"mwwwwaaaah" Akihito kissed the phone and snickered again as there was silence on the other end.

_Asami chuckled and answered in a soft voice_ _"Akihito"._

"You checked your caller ID didn't you" Akihito asked laughing.

"_No. you see the people who have my number don't dare to prank call me."_

"Except me" Akihito asked grinning.

"_Except you of course"_ _Asami said with a small smile._

"Good. Did you have your lunch?"

"_No, not yet and what about you?"_

"I am eating now." Akihito told took a bite off his pizza.

"_What are you eating and what did you do today."_

"I had some reports to finish, took till 1 and then went to the supermarket. I got back 20 minutes ago and I was tired so I didn't cook. So I just baked the frozen pepperoni pizza and now I am eating and talking to you on the phone." Akihito finished happily and took another bite.

_Asami chuckled at the explanation_ _"Good"_

"So did you blow anyone brains out today?"

"_No. we modern crime lords have more paper work than blowing someone brains out."_

Akihito chuckled "So, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

_Asami smirked, swirled in his chair around and looked out of his window_ _"You"_

"Ohhh. Such an obvious answer, well I will still be there for desert. Decide something for the main course?"

_Asami smirked widened "Even if it is an obvious answer it still has its appeal and my answer is still you for the main course as well."_

Akihito smirked and laid back on the couch and answered in a sensual voice "Then come back fast. I can't wait for you to feast on me tonight"

_Asami felt his cock twitch and swell at those words and tone. Asami voice deepened "Oh I will. You just be prepared and I am going to collect my reward from morning too."_

"Of course." Akihito breathed.

"_I will see you soon then" Asami finished._

"Yes" and both cut the call. Akihito remained still for a moment before a slow smile crept on his lips. He sat up picked his laptop in one hand placed it on his lap and picked a piece of pizza from another hand as he opened the next financial report.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ahhh...I finished another chapter.**

**I will see if i can update another by tuesday again**

**again thank you for your sweet reviews**

**-Naruhito**


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito stretched his sore body from sitting too long. He looked at the wall clock. It was half past 7. He yawned and turned on the television. He got up to wear his pajamas in the bedroom, when his phone rang in the quiet house. Thinking it was Asami he hurriedly answered the phone.

"Hello" Akihito answered in a happy tone.

There was a silence on the other end for a moment "What with that happy tone? Are you that happy to talk to me, thinking I am calling to ask you to return to the company?!" asked the caller in a condescending tone.

Akihito's happy mood drained in an instant and a snarl appeared on his face at the caller and the tone. He composed himself before he snapped. He took a deep breath and answered his call again.

"Yes, I am over the moon that my sweet big brother decided to call me. What do you want big brother, should I prepare some presentation for a company and notes for it too? So you can give another one of your marvelous deliveries at the meeting." Akihito finished in an innocent sweet happy tone.

"Cut the crap" roared an angry Takaba Jun.

"I can say the same to you" answered Akihito in a bored tone.

"Whatever" huffed Jun and Akihito didn't bother to respond.

"Say something" Jun shouted.

"What business do you have calling me?" Akihito got straight to the point. He wanted to get this over with. His mood already stale and he had no patience left to tolerate those family members anymore.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who is about transfer your salary to your account?" Jun asked in a smug tone. When he received silence he thought he had won and smiled to himself.

He continued "and I must say I was really surprised when you cleared out your apartment so fast. Where are you staying now? Ah! Is it one of your fuckbuddies? Is it guy or girl this time? I bet it is a guy. Since I noticed you had been going out with girls less. Anyways father said not to loiter around without a job and soil the Takaba name. He said to join the military again and will call if you are necessary for the family again."

"Go to the company account" Akihito said in a causal tone.

"Wha…"

Akihito cut him off and asked "Did you?" He heard clicking sounds followed by a loud gasp "As you can see I have transferred all the money given to me over the 4 years to the company account. I don't need your pity money I have earned more than you can afford to pay me. As for fath…"Akihito stopped mid-word and spoke again "That man, tell him I have cut all the ties from him and his family the moment he fired me from the company. You see, I endured all those years was because of my mother. I saved the company from going bankrupt was because she spoke highly of that company and wanted me to worker there too. That is also another reason why I worked for your pathetic ass. I didn't walk away from any of my responsibilities but you people fired me. You let me go and not the other way around. That family used me for my abilities because I allowed them to and not because I was weak and had no future or life like your family thought. I think I have done enough for your family to make my mother proud. You can tell that man to remove my name from the registry or whatever he wants to do from now on. I couldn't care less about a cold blooded man and his unsympathetic and insensitive family."

"Wh-What are you g-going to do f-from now on?"

"As I have said many times in those four years, it's none of your business"

"Y-YOU…"

"And before I forget…men or women I am still bisexual and I don't whore myself just to get somethings done. Don't you agree?"

"WHA…H-HOW?" shouted a frantic Jun but he heard only the dial tone. He gripped the phone hard as he broke out in cold sweat.

Akihito stood in the living room as cold fury washed over him. His eyes steeled as he walked to the bedroom in a stiff posture. He needs to get out of the here before destroys everything in the house and he doesn't think Asami will appreciate it. His mind still a blur with anger as he removed his clothes. He opened the closet and caught sight of black jeans; blue shirt kept on a hanger and also pulled out a brown leather jacket. As he was leaving he caught sight of his wallet and keys in his previous jeans, he picked it up and left the pent house. He walked in an angry daze to Sion. He needed to drink something strong to erase his memory for awhile. He knew Asami would be there but would be busy. So he won't be noticed if he just drank there for an hour or 2 hour and come back to the pent house later.

* * *

Asami furrowed his brows as he stared at his phone. Earlier, he had texted Akihito saying he would be coming at midnight and he didn't receive a reply yet. He called his cell and the house phone many times and yet he received no reply._ 'Did he fall asleep working?'_ As he kept his phone aside he felt slightly angry and empty, as he continued working in his office. '_I will ask him when I arrive'._

* * *

Sometime later, there was a knock on the door and Kirishima entered. He stood in front of the desk as Asami looked at him.

"Asami-sama, the bartender just now called. It seems Takaba-san has been ordering strong drinks one after another and he just arrived ten minutes ago. He is on his fourth drink right now Sir."

Asami immediately left his office without saying a word. As he got near the bar, he could see the bartender reluctantly pouring another drink for Akihito. He reached the bar and placed his hand on Akihito's which was reaching for the drink. Akihito instantly turned his narrowed steeled hazel eyes to meet his own passive stare. He definitely saw the cold burning fire and once again sadness in those eyes and Asami understood immediately.

He pulled the drink out of Akihito's hand as he spoke "Come on".

Akihito reluctantly got up and Asami wound his arm around his waist and gently pulled him towards himself. Akihito immediately snuggled into Asami's chest who held him close and stirred him to a private room. Asami locked the private room and sat himself on a loveseat and held his hand out for Akihito.

Akihito was instantly on his lap. Legs placed on either side of his waist, arms wrapped around his chest and face buried in his neckline. Asami placed a hand on his waist and ruffled Akihito's hair with another.

He questioned in a gentle tone "Did your family call you?" he received a nod as reply.

"And what did they ask from you?"

Akihito, without hesitation told Asami in a small voice, his grip on Asami's suit coat strained to an angry hold, as he told what had transpired over the phone. Asami's own grip over Akihito's waist tightened painfully as he listened closely to every word uttered by Akihito.

Akihito tone was cold as he spoke his next words "If Jun had uttered those words in front me...I would have tore him into shreds." After he spoke, he fell silent along with Asami as both were simmering in angry.

After a while, Akihito felt better and calm. He looked up to Asami who seems to be still angry. Akihito placed his hands on Asami's face and made him to look at him. Akihito felt truly happy that someone was angry _for_ him and even though his friends cared, this felt somehow different. "Its fine" Akihito said as he caressed Asami's high cheek bones and soothed his furrowed brows with his thumbs "I am fine…Thanks to you" And smiled at Asami.

Asami eyes softened a bit "I would have put a bullet through each of their heads if I were you."

Akihito fingers sensually glided across Asami's face and a thumb slid along his lower lip as Akihito leaned closer to Asami's lips still sliding his thumb over his bottom lip. Lust was slowly invading Asami vision at his ministration when he spoke in a seductive voice "Oh Ryuichi! Don't tempt me…I would love to do that..." and he out of Asami's hold in an instant, standing with his back towards Asami but when he took a step to distance himself from Asami, an arm wound his waist and pulled him back.

He was back on Asami's lap again, those big arms around his waist like a vice grip making him feel safe and secure. Akihito closed his eyes and sighed when Asami nuzzled and placed soft kisses on his neck as he asked in a deep baritone "But?"

Akihito place his own hand on Asami's which around his waist and lifted his left arm to Asami's head and ran his fingers through the raven hair. He griped the strands of hair and made Asami to face him as he turned his head to look back at him. His eyes flashed with desire as he looked into those molten golden orbs and whispered "I forgot" and crushed his lips with Asami's, trying to devour the other. Akihito laced his fingers with Asami's as the hand on his waist tightened. Their tongue and teeth clashed together, Lips' melding, tongues sliding and invading each other's mouth. They sucked and nibbled on the other, trying to steal each other's breath as they violently yet sweetly kissed each other.

After a long moment they separated, lips bruised and tongues still connected with strands of saliva. They stared at each other and Asami leaned forward licked Akihito's lower lip breaking the strands and whispering "and you made me forget too." Akihito smiled before chuckling and rested his head back on Asami's shoulder.

"I am sorry for appearing at the club like that. I was so angry that I would have destroyed everything in the penthouse, I just came here in an angry haze."

"I prefer you destroying everything in the penthouse."

Akihito slumped further in Asami's arms, suddenly feeling sleepily, his adrenaline and angry energy draining fast. The alcohol now catching upto him, so he closed his eyes and sighed deeply; answered in a whisper "Yes…Yes, I'll remember."

Asami who was watching him murmured "Sleep, I will take care of you." Akihito barely nodded as he relaxed completely in those protective arms.

Asami stayed still, eyes fixed on Akihito's form, watching the gentle rise and fall of the chest. He brought his hand up and caressed Akihito's cheeks and gently brushed the sliver strands off his face. Asami tightened his hold on Akihito, suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings rousing within him. The desire to protect and possess exuded from his every pore. He golden eyes glinted with murderous intent at the Takaba's.

He bent his head and kissed the nape of Akihito neck and murmured "I will protect you…no matter what, Akihito."

He lifted his head and pulled out his cell "I am leaving early, and tell Suoh to bring the car to the backdoor." not waiting for a response he ended the call.

A minute later there was a knock on the door and opened. Asami nodded to Kirishima before he gently shifted Akihito in his arms and cradled him as he stood up. He strode through the door and walked to the backdoor of the Sion. He exited and went to the limo where Suoh held the car door open as Asami sat gently without jostling Akihito too much. The door closed and Suoh drove them to the penthouse.

* * *

The limo stopped in the underground garage and Kirishima immediately held the door open for Asami as he smoothly exited the car with Akihito in his arms and moved to the elevator. Suoh stood with the elevator entrance open. He moved inside and the 2 guards filled in, the door slid close and moved to the top. As the elevator stopped at the top floor, Kirishima exited first and moved to the penthouse to unlocked the door as he stood to the side. Asami walked past Kirishima and moved to the bedroom. He gently placed Akihito on the bed and moved back to the entrance where Kirishima and Suoh stood.

As he stood before them he spoke "What about Abe Miura?"

Suoh answered "He is been given a room on the previous floor Asami-sama."

"Good, bring him in when I call."

"Yessir."

"Hm. Rest for the night"

"Hai Asami-sama" Both guards answered and moved out, closing the door gently behind them.

Asami walked back to the bedroom as he removed his coat, tie and vest. He removed rest of his clothes and wore a black pajama. He moved to the bed, discarded Akihito's shoe, soaks and the rest of his clothes only leaving him with his boxers on. Asami left the clothes on the floor and sat beside Akihito. He stared at Akihito and his gaze become softer as he continued to watch him.

The moonlight peaking from the curtains shone on Akihito's face. His face looking more ethereal with his sliver strands of hair glimmering in the light. Asami drank in the sight of him and bought his hand up cupping Akihito's face gently. He caressed the cheek with his thumb slowly and glided his fingers across every contour of Akihito's face, memorizing them. He exhaled softly and ruffled Akihito face.

He laid beside Akihito and brought him closer to his own. He brushed a kiss to Akihito's forehead and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before he himself relaxed for the night.

* * *

**A/N-**

**As always sorry for the late update and next update will be late as well.**

**I had a hard time finishing this chapter. not sure if its good.**

**But I hope you enjoy this new update.**

**Lastly, thank you for your comments :)**

**believe it or not they really do motivate me. so please review.**

**-Naruhito**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**

**Hello everyone.**

**Here is another new chapter and I apologize for the long wait.**

**Hope You Guys Enjoy Reading It.**

**As Always PLEASE REVIEW or PM me if you find any mistakes in this chapter.**

**All my chapters are self beta-ed.**

**Thank you **

**Naruhito**

* * *

Takaba Chiaki sat at the head of the dining table as he read the morning paper, his sharp cold black eyes reading every word in the business section, his back and white hair slicked back. He wore a neatly pressed black suit. Takaba Fumiko, with long elegant straight black hair with sharp brown eyes sipped her morning tea; she wore a classic long sleeved elegant black gown and sat at the opposite end of the table. The eldest son Takaba Jun entered the dining room, his black hair neatly combed back wearing a dark blue suit, as he walked in he bowed to his father, his brown eyes soft but sharp met his mother's own and acknowledged her with a nod and small smile.

As he sat down at the quite table, they heard a steady tap of the heels approaching the room and the door clicked opened. Takaba Ayame, the youngest daughter was a beautiful young woman; she had acquired her mother's beauty, having a long black hair tied in a high pony, keen black eyes like her father. She wore a cream business dress, her body nimble as she sauntered elegantly towards the table. She bent and kissed her mother cheek and moved towards her father to kiss his cheek and sat opposite to her brother and nodded to each other as a greeting.

As Chiaki folded the newspaper, two maids entered the room and placed their breakfast on the table and exited the room quietly.

As they ate their breakfast in silence Chiaki spoke "Did you send my orders to Akihito?"

At the mention of Akihito's name all the three members at the table stiffened before Fumiko and Ayame continued to eat but Jun put down his breakfast and turned to his father who was looking at him.

"I did father..."

"Good"

"But…"

"…He dared to give a response to my order?"

"Yes"

"And what did the brat say?" Chiaki asked coldly.

"When I called him and said that I was going to transfer his last paycheck, he instead told me to check the company account and when I did, he had transferred every last penny of the salary we have given him over the last four years and said he didn't want any pity money from us…" As Jun continued to tell the phone conversation between him and Akihito, the room grew cold. Chiaki face went hard and rigid with anger as he listened. Fumiko and Ayame had stopped their breakfast as they listened stunned to Jun words.

There was utter silence in the room has Jun finished.

"Th- that _pathetic vermin, _how dare he…" Ayame said through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.

Fumiko clenched the napkin in her hands in a death grip and glared over at her husband. It was his fault for having that affair with that whore and having that _ungrateful_ _mongrel_. She should have killed that child when she had the chance all those years ago but now…she gritted her teeth.

Chiaki took a deep breath and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention on him.

"Did he tell what type of work he doing?" Chiaki questioned.

"No…he just said he is earning more than we could afford to pay him."

"WELL FIND OUT THEN." Ayame shouted as she threw her napkin on the food and spoke to Jun with fury "Find what his job is, his clients, his business and him. Destroy them all"

Chiaki closed his eyes to rein in his anger. He opened his eyes and spoke "Do as she says and…" Chiaki smirked "A dog will always come back to its owner with its tail between its legs when it has nowhere else to go." Chiaki smirking stood up and continued "I am sure the dog of this household will return the same way" and strode out of the room. Ayame and her mother got up and left the room as well. Jun still sitting bent his head and broke out in cold sweat again as he remembered Akihito's last words to him. He breathed out loudly and composed himself before walking out of the room as well.

* * *

Penthouse

The bedroom was quite and still, basking in darkness as the heavy curtains didn't allow the light to shine through. The sheets shuffled as Akihito slowly roused from his dreamless sleep. He was half awake as he slowly took in his surroundings. He felt immense heat radiating from the body beside him and snuggled himself a little closer. He felt the arm around his waist, his legs tangled with the other, his head using the other arm as pillow, his own arm loosely around the other's waist. Akihito mind was slowing gaining alertness and felt a dull throbbing in his head. He blearily opened his eyes and squinted a little before slowly opening his eyes. He lay there still as his mind recounted yesterday's events.

He sighed and shifted a little and Asami's peaceful sleeping face came into his view. He smiled softly, lifting his arm from Asami's waist and brought to his face. He caressed the raven strands falling gently on Asami's face and brushed it as it fell again. 'he looks much younger with his hair down' that thought passed through Akihito's mind as he gently, repeatedly brushed the strands away from his face as he lay there in Asami arms. He didn't know how much time had passed as he laid there in his arms and watched over Asami with a small smile on his face. He gently pushed the strands away as he leaned in placed a chaste kiss on Asami's lips, as he removed his hand, the raven hair cascaded back on Asami's face, he chuckled lightly and gently removed himself from Asami's tight hold on him.

He got up from the bed, went to the bathroom for a shower as he remembered drinking only strong alcohol. He came back with only a towel to dry his hair and an picked underwear from the closet to wear. He looked around for his clothes which were all strewn across the floor. He found his shirt and went to pick it up when he spotted Asami's white shirt, he smiled and picked it up. He wore and buttoned a few as he moved out. He stretched himself and looked back at Asami with grin on his face as he moved to the kitchen to prepare food for them.

Asami woke up from his sleep sometime later. He didn't open his eyes right away as he let his mind become fully alert. His arm searched for Akihito presence on the bed but frowned when could not sense any presence in the room nor did he hear any sound in the room. Asami furrowed his brows deeper as he patted the spot again. He mind quickly became aware as he remembered yesterday events, his eyes immediately opened and sat up abruptly on the bed. He scanned the empty room and was about get up when he heard the faint sizzling sound and clattering of dishes. Asami bent his head and pinched the bridge of his nose for getting this, dare he say anxious about Akihito. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. He got up from the bed and made his way to the kitchen where he definitely knew Akihito was there, preparing breakfast for them.

Asami opened the door to the living room and moved to the kitchen but he slowed down and raised a brow at Akihito's attire. Asami's mind suddenly became muddled with lust as he saw Akihito wearing only his white shirt. The shirt was loose on Akihito, showing off his slender pale neck and shoulder when Akihito moved around the kitchen. The shirt covered till his upper thighs, the white colour almost blended with Akihito's white creamy thighs. Akihito suddenly lifted his hands to the upper cabinets to retrieve a pan and there Asami saw, as the fabric moved up showing his skin tight black boxers cupping his mounds beautifully. Asami was disappointed to find Akihito was not naked in only his shirt. He moved quietly to Akihito's side.

When Akihito suddenly spoke without turning around "Do I look that good in your shirt that it stopped in your tracks or are you disappointed to find me not naked in just your shirt?" Akihito turned his head to Asami, showing a cocky smirk.

Asami looked surprised for a moment then chuckled at him before moving behind Akihito and enveloping him an embrace. Asami murmured softly "Both" making Akihito chuckle and leaned behind Asami. Akihito continued his cooking as Asami placed his chin on his shoulder and peered at Akihito's front and saw that the shirt was buttoned only in the middle, exposing his defined abs, milky chest and peaking pink nipples. Asami grunted softly, getting aroused by the sight, his hands roved over and under the shirt caressing and gently scraping over the smooth skin. Akihito bit his lips at the ministrations and shivered when he felt a hard on poking his ass

"Asami…"Akihito breathed and shivered again when Asami started to nuzzle his neck placing small kisses, bites and licking his nape.

"You showered… You taste and smell exquisite" Asami breathed along Akihito's neck and dragged his tongue from Akihito's nape to his sensitive ear and nibbled.

Akihito shuddered and moaned loudly "Ahhh Asami…"

Asami bit harder making Akihito gasp sharply "Ryuichi, Akihito. It's Ryuichi "Asami murmured.

"Okay Ah…" Akihito replied and grabbed one of Asami's roaming hand and spoke louder "But stop sexing me up" Akihito whined. Asami chuckled.

"A-And what if Kirishima AHH" Akihito moaned loudly again when Asami squeezed his hard on and palmed it roughly. Akihito started losing strength in legs and leaned heavily on Asami.

"I ordered him to contact me if only it is an emergency." Asami spoke softly.

"Hmm…and what about cooking?" Akihito asked softly, Asami stopped his ministration to turn off the stove and swiftly turned Akihito towards him.

Akihito face was flushed with lidded eyes, his breathing labored slightly and the shirt rumpled.

"You look ready to be sexed up by me now." Asami murmured as his eyes roamed Akihito's figure.

Akihito grinned lecherously and leaned forward, winding his hands behind Asami's neck and pulling himself closer to Asami as he wound his own arms behind Akihito's waist and meshing their bodies together.

"Wont you kiss me now." Akihito asked with soft voice and a smile adoring his face.

A smile formed on Asami face as he pressed their foreheads together "Always" Asami murmured gently, close to Akihito's lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and Akihito moved forward seeking more of those lips.

Asami seeking those sweet lips himself, kissed Akihito again, lips moved slowly against each other, tongues peeking out every now and then to taste the other.

But it was not enough for Akihito, he pressed forward again, his hand twining with the raven hair, tugging it softly as his teeth nipped at Asami's lips. Asami immediately drove his tongue to the awaiting hot cavern. Tongues laved and sucked the other.

Their passion increased with their kissing, hands roaming and grabbing each other needily. Asami turned them and walked Akihito backwards until he hit the counter in the kitchen. The kiss broke with need for air and looked at each with blazing lust and passion.

"Ryuichi…I am aching…" Akihito moaned wantonly. Asami growled lowly at Akihito expression, gripping his hips tighter he lifted Akihito and placed him on the counter as he smashed his lips to Akihito's for a rough kiss. He pulled himself back and roughly pulled the boxer down. He went to remove the shirt when Akihito rasped "Leave it on, it's yours …I like it on me."

"…Akihito…" Asami groaned out and pulled Akihito down for another kiss. When Asami pulled away from the kiss and him, Akihito moaned in disapproval.

"Lube" Asami murmured and looked around. He snatched the oil bottle near stove and came back. Akihito immediately wound his arms around his neck and legs around Asami's waist.

"You…don't leave again" Akihito murmured, kissing Asami on the lips and moved to his neck to suck and nip.

Asami chuckled breathily and answered in a low voice "I won't…even if you beg"

Akihito chuckled and looked up at Asami's golden orbs reflecting of possessiveness, his own hazel eyes shining with happiness "I approve" he grinned and Asami devoured Akihito's lips again. He swiftly coated his fingers with oil and circled Akihito's pucker with a finger and slid a finger in. Akihito broke the kiss and gasped softly at the intrusion, panting.

Asami bit and kissed from his jaw and moved to his collarbone making a trail of hickies in its wake as he fingered Akihito. He laid Akihito down on the counter as he trailed his lips down the pale milky chest. He bit down on a nipple covered by the fabrics. Akihito gasped, tightening his hold on Asami head and pushing his chest forward to Asami's waiting mouth. He moaned when Asami soothed the bite with his tongue. Asami moved the fabrics aside and sucked on the nipple tenderly. He added a second finger and stretched the hole further. Asami continued to lap and suck at the nipple till it become too tender. He shifted to other nipple and repeated his ministration as he continued stretch Akihito's hole. Asami kissed down his chest to his cute belly button, he dipped his tongue there and nipped around it.

"Ahh..NH…MmmAH..Ryu-Ryuichi…can't any…more…"

Asami hummed and added a third finger, Akihito gasped and moaned immediately as Asami stroked his prostate. Asami trailed his lips further down to the patch of silver hair; he nuzzled and kissed it before he pulled his face and fingers away from Akihito. He shifted Akihito to lay on his side and brought his right leg up to place on his own right shoulder.

"Ryu..AHH". Akihito shouted loudly and tears ran down his cheeks as Asami buried himself to the hilt in one thrust.

Asami gently carded his finger through Akihito silver hair and licked the tears away.

"Akihito" Asami called in a restrained voice and kissed Akihito's forehead.

Akihito opened his eyes to meet Asami's and he bent down to kiss Akihito as he thrusted shallowly into Akihito.

They broke the kiss and Asami started to thrust harder and faster. He angled his movement, brought Akihito hips higher and thrusted harder again. Akihito eyes widened, his back arching off the counter as he moaned loudly when Asami hit his prostate.

"Ah Ah ah mmahh… .t" Akihito tried to grip something as Asami continued to pound relentless to his prostate.

Asami panted and grunted as he thrusted faster into Akihito. He gripped Akihito's hips tightly and snapped his hips harder "Yaaaahh…Ryuichi" Akihito screamed loudly.

"nnaahh..naanahhh…Ryu…"Akihito continued to moan incoherently and gasped when Asami suddenly pulled him forward and moved them away from the counter. Akihito reflexively circled his legs around Asami waist and arms around his neck. He looked down questioningly at Asami who smirked back devilish at him before his gripping Akihito hips again and snapped his hips forward.

"AAAHHH" Akihito threw his head back and screamed loudly, his back arching painfully his toes curling at the wonderful spine tingling sensation ripping through his body. As the waves subside a little, Akihito looked down at Asami with wide eyes who was smirking smugly back.

"You…" Akihito said, Asami smirk widened, Akihito grinned back before he smashed his lips on to Asami's hungrily and he continued thrust harder and faster into Akihito.

Akihito could feel himself cumming closer to completion as his cock deliciously rubbed at Asami's abs and as his prostate being hit, he bounced on as Asami thrusts himself deeper into him every time he moved. The sensations ripping through him were making him muddled and incoherent, he could only focus on Asami deep thrusts and his deep grunts. His mind felt hazy and overloaded from all the sensations, sounds and each other touches in the otherwise quite house. He felt the sweat soaked body of each other as he clawed Asami back when he hit his prostate dead on everytime. He gripped the raven hair harder as he moaned in abandon.

"AH AH AH Ryuichi…NNAHH…so good..AH…Harder Ryuichi…HarAHder..Yaah"

He felt his balls tighten, his toes curling when; "Akihito" Asami panted out and snapped his hips even harder one last time before Akihito shuddered violently and came with a cry of "RYUICHI".

Asami growled loudly when Akihito's insides clenched tightly around him and milked his cock, drenching Akihito's insides with his seeds.

All movements stopped as they came down from their high, Asami slowly took steps back on his shaky legs till he came in contact with the counter again. He slid down easily with Akihito sitting on his lap. Both didn't speak as Akihito continue to pant and Asami took deep breathe to calm his loudly beating heart. They sat there for awhile quietly, Akihito still had a tight grip on Asami waist and neck, his face buried in the crook of Asami's neck. Asami had his eyes closed, with one arm he held Akihito's waist in a loose grip and other arm rubbing soothingly on Akihito's back.

He opened his eyes when he felt Akihito kiss his neck and moved to his jaws. Akihito pulled back slightly to look at Asami and they both closed their eyes and leaned in to kiss each other. The kiss was languid, just enjoying the other and basking in the moment. They separated when both became breathless and gazed at each other again. Akihito smile turned to a grin then a breathless laughter, Asami smirked and continued gaze at Akihito.

Akihito shifted a little and then he noticed his still tight hold on Asami. He loosened his limbs and adjusted himself but a small moan slipped out and looked down to see that he and Asami were still connected. He raised his eyes in amusement to look at Asami, whose eyes were dancing with the same emotion. Akihito got up slowly from Asami lap and laid down on the floor with Asami joining him. Asami pulled Akihito towards himself and circled his arm around his waist. Akihito didn't mind and simply laid on Asami, his torso and head on Asami's chest and his legs tangled with Asami's own, his hand drawing patterns languidly or caressing Asami's chest lazily.

"Akihito" Asami spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"What do you plan to do with the Takaba's, you silenced me yesterday…however I would like to know if they are going to be threat to you in the future."

"Hmm… you are worrying too much and yesterday I think overreacted too." Akihito continued in his soft tone "I would very much like to bullets through their heads as you suggested" Akihito chuckled. "But…"

"Akihito…" Asami urged.

"Even though their methods and attitude towards me were horrible…they still took care of me and educated me."

"…I understand…though I don't approve" Asami answered frowning

Akihito chuckled "Don't worry… I still want my little revenge that will be through business. I suspect whatever I told to Jun yesterday would have been delivered to the family. The youngest would probably throw a tantrum and say to destroy me and my business."

"The Youngest?"

Akihito hummed "You know Takaba Chiaki and his wife Fumiko. The eldest is Jun. I am second and the youngest is their daughter Ayame, both the females in that household hate my guts more than anyone."

They remained quiet for second when there was a knock on the door. Akihito grinned at Asami and got up.

"It must be very late since Kirishima had to come up to knock on the door." Akihito said and searched for his boxers.

Asami nodded and pulled some tissues from the counter to clean himself and Akihito. Akihito pulled his boxers on and moved to the door with Asami behind him.

Akihito opened door to see a nervous Kirishima at the door. Kirishima looked up at Akihito and his eyes widened slightly. Akihito looked perfectly debauched, his hair and clothes were a mess, he could see red and purple hickies from his neck, chest and down to his abdomen. His lips were bright rouge, his cheek were still flushed and his eyes were little puffy. Kirishima ears turned red at the knowledge and averted his eyes. Akihito chuckled and moved back to let Kirishima in "Kirishima-san I am sorry you had to wait."

Asami came up behind Akihito and pulled Akihito towards him by his waist. Akihito wound his own arm around Asami's middle and leaned his head on Asami's shoulder.

Akihito grinned mischievously and continued "OH and I am wearing my boxers under Asami's shirt" Akihito snickered when Kirishima blushed and coughed awkwardly.

"Akihito…enough, don't tease him." Asami said smirking, he shining with mirth.

Kirishima glared slightly at his boss whose smirk widened "Asami-sama…it's already 11am and we missed a morning meeting sir."

Akihito remained passive as he continued to listen.

"I understand and get Suoh to bring Abe Miura and come back at 11.30" Akihito raised a brow at the name but didn't comment.

Kirishima bowed and closed the door behind him.

"Is that my new bodyguard name?" Akihito questioned when Asami steered them to the bedroom to get to the shower.

"Yes"

"Hmm."

They entered the bathroom together and Asami turned Akihito to face him before he began to unbutton his shirt and Akihito stood still.

"Are you gonna shower with me?"

"Of course" Asami answered seriously and pulled the shirt off Akihito.

"No hanky panky?"

"That could be debatable, since I was asked to kiss them all time" Asami replied smoothly and tugged at Akihito boxers to remove them.

Akihito face tinged red, pouting he removed his boxers "Y-You talk too much when we are alone." Akihito mumbled and moved to the shower room.

Asami immediately wound his arm around Akihito's waist pulled him back in his arms "and I rarely get to see you blush" Asami whispered.

Akihito blushed even more "R-Ryuichi…" Akihito cried out embarrassed.

Asami chuckled "do you want to a kiss from me?" Asami smirked with amusement

Akihito could hear the mirth in those words, with a determined glint; he turned in Asami arms and pulled him down for a hard kiss. When they separated Akihito whispered near Asami lips "Always" and pulled Asami to the shower room saying "Now, let's finish this shower already." Asami chuckled; Akihito turned his head away and smiled.

When they finished showering and went to the living room for breakfast; Kirishima, Suoh and Abe Miura were already present.

Asami moved the couch to sit and pulled Akihito along.

"Akihito, Abe Miura will be your guard from now on." Asami said

"He actually looks like normal guy." When Asami raised a brow, Akihito continued "well no offence but, even if you put Kirishima-san and Suoh-san in a normal clothes they will still stand out and it will be hard ignore their presence." Akihito mused out.

Asami smirked looked at his two impassive subordinates, he smirk widened when he noticed a small twitch in Kirishima's brow.

Asami hummed in response and spoke "Is there something else you want Miura to do?"

"Yes" Akihito answered and looked at Miura before speaking to him "Abe-san, have you study anything related to finance?"

"Yes Sir"

"Then perhaps you can assist me in my daily work instead of just following me around in the distance. I will teach what you need to know, is that fine Abe-san?"

"Yes sir and please call me Abe sir."

"Alright" Akihito replied and smiled at him. Abe flushed a little a bowed deeply and said "Thank you Takaba-sama"

"Wha…Ryuichi" Akihito turned to Asami who was looking at him "Tell me him stop that. I think Takaba-san or even Takaba is fine."

"It's fine Akihito. Anyways there is something else I want to discuss with you."

"What is it about?"

"About your business, you spoke about in the morning."

"I see. I have already mentioned that the private company will be of finance auditing and presently I have three clients whom I am working with. As of now I will accumulate more clients to further this company and my revenge will be a passive fight in the business area. The Takaba company is now well know because of all their hard working colleagues and I don't mean to boast but It was because of me and my team efforts that this company is this far up now. I have done my best and it is up to them now. It will take 3 or 4 months to get mine noticed but I have confidence it will work. But If the Takaba's can't win passively against me and decide to use aggressive methods with me…" Akihito smirked with a feral glint in his eyes and he spoke again "then I have no qualms about destroying the Takaba business firm entirely."

"…Alright, Do you perhaps need an office or any other necessities?"

"As of now I can work from here. I will be meeting my clients on monthly basis in a hotel to discuss about the conclusions I have come with and methods to rectify them. If there is an emergency I will visit the company. We exchange files through email or couriers services."

"Hm. For your meeting you can conduct it in Sion. Just mention the dates of your meeting to Kirishima and he will reserve the room for you."

"I will see to it Asami-sama." Kirishima said in response.

"Thank you, Ryuichi" Akihito replied.

There was silence for few seconds before Asami spoke in a business tone "Akihito" .

"…Yes" Akihito answered carefully.

"Are you willing to do auditing for my clubs?"

Akihito stared at Asami questioningly

"Right now I have 18 clubs all over Japan. Kirishima manages both my legal and illegal sides of the business but he alone manages all of the illegal side of the business with Suoh. The legal side of the business is distributed to his subordinates but they are not efficient and trusty worthy as Kirishima." Asami explained.

If Kirishima and Suoh were surprised by this they didn't show it.

Akihito narrowed his eyes at Asami

"…Not out of pity. Akihito." Asami narrowed his own eyes at Akihito "you should know better than to ask that, Akihito."

"I… want some time to think about it..." Akihito finally answered.

"Of course." Asami replied in monotone.

Asami turned to Abe and spoke "Abe do you understand your role?"

"Hai Asami-sama" Abe bowed

"Good" Asami said and stood up followed by Akihito. "I will come out in another 15 minutes Kirishima" and moved to the kitchen with Akihito.

All the three guards bowed and left them, to wait to outside the penthouse.

"What did you prepare for breakfast?" Asami asked in a causal tone once they were in the kitchen.

"Hmm…nothing much, just egg rolls, rice, pickles and stirred fried vegetables." Akihito answered absent mindedly.

Akihito bought out the dishes to the dining room along with Asami and sat down for a quiet breakfast. Asami finished his breakfast first and went to the bedroom get dressed. Akihito quickly finished his and went after Asami.

Asami got slowly dressed knowing Akihito would want to talk more about the subject and waited patiently for Akihito to arrive.

Akihito came in and sat on the bed, fidgeting.

"A-Asami…" Akihito began but Asami suddenly cut him off as he spoke facing the mirror, watching Akihito in the reflection.

"You know something Akihito…I never allow anyone to call me Ryuichi. I think it too personal for me when they call me by my name. Till now only a handful of people call me by name and only in privacy."

Akihito looked down at his fidgeting hands and answered meekly "A-Ah, I-I see."

Asami turned and walked towards Akihito and gently nudged his chin up to meet Asami penetrating gaze.

Asami continued in low voice "The people I have allowed are people who have my utmost trust in them."

Akihito eyes widened at the implications. "And I did tell you call me Ryuichi…repeatedly." Akihito cheeks tinged pink and averted his eyes.

Asami pushed Akihito gently to the bed and hovered over him. He brought his hand up and caressed Akihito's cheek gently.

"I do believe you are aware of this fact, many become afraid of me when they know my true identity. When do know, either they stay away from me to remain in my good grace or they help other in killing me. You knew about the danger and still helped me and I believe such a person is worthy of my trust… Don't you think so or should I…"

"NO" Akihito shouted and hugged Asami tightly "You can trust me and I trust you too…with my life." Akihito whispered out.

"Good" Asami replied in a low voice.

"What else is bothering you?" Asami asked as he propped himself on his elbow to look at Akihito.

Akihito peeked at Asami before replying "Is it because I am your lover or…"

"True, if you weren't my lover I wouldn't have asked you this sooner to do it. I would have taken more time, before I asked you to do this job. But you are my lover now"

"Okay… I understand and I accept" Akihito replied firmly.

Asami smirked and replied a smug "I know." Akihito scowled and pushed Asami away and rolled onto his side

"Oh shut up and go away. My emotions are in a chaos from morning and it's because of you" Akihito said pouting while Asami chuckled.

"What will you be doing now, Akihito?" Asami asked as he got up from the bed to wear his coat and tie.

Akihito sighed and looked at Asami wearing his tie while pulling the comforter upto his chin.

Asami walked back and sat on the bed near Akihito and carded his finger through Akihito's silver hair.

"I don't know. I am felling exhausted now. I want sleep for now and work later on."

"Are you sure it was not because of kitchen sex in the morning?" Asami teased smirking.

Akihito blushed red and pulled the comforter to cover his face and answered in a small voice "Y-Yeah that too."

Asami eyes softened at the action and pulled the comforter from Akihito's face and leaned down. Akihito meeting Asami eyes, leaned up to meet his lips in a slow kiss, both opening their mouths to let their tongues to slide in to explore the other's cavern. Asami sucked on Akihito tongue and bottom lip, and separated; hovering just above Akihito lips. Akihito leaned up again on his elbows and pressed another kiss on Asami's waiting lips and murmured a sleepy "Take care".

Asami nodded and stood up; he gathered his coat and went to the door. He looked back to see Akihito lightly dozing off, he closed door gently and walked to the entrance. He opened the front door to see Kirishima pacing back and forth. He smirked when Kirishima noticed and stood to Suoh's side.

Asami turned to Abe with a blank face, his cold and hard golden eyes penetrating. Abe suppressed a shiver and straightened at sudden change of air around Asami. He noticed as Kirishima and Suoh also straightened up at the change.

"Abe" Asami spoke in a cold and calculating voice.

"H-Hai A-Asami-sama"

"You do remember the warning I gave you at the office correct."

"Perfectly Asami-sama."

"Good. Akihito is sleeping. Text me when he wakes up."

Asami didn't wait for an answer as he strode to the elevator with Kirishima and Suoh behind him.

Abe breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the penthouse closing the door behind him gently. He has confidence in his skills but Asami-sama was terrifying enough to doubt his skills in protecting Takaba-sama. He sat down on a couch and waited patiently for Takaba-sama to wake up in the otherwise quiet penthouse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

**It's been awhile again.**

**It is always pleasant to see your comments on the story so please review.**

**Again Self-Beta-ed.**

**If any mistakes, please do inform me**

**Thank you,**

**Naruhito**

* * *

Asami sat in his office as he viewed today's schedule. He looked at Kirishima and nodded in confirmation.

He leaned back in his chair and questioned "What about the firearms?"

"It has reached the borders and in two days it will reach Moscow Asami-sama."

"See that the remaining half of the payment is received in an hour after it reaches Moscow."

"Yes Asami-sama."

"And Kirishima…"

"Yes sir."

"Send Akihito the club files of Hokkaido, Kanto, Kansai and Kyushu regions."

"Are you sure sir? Those are the most profitable regions Asami-sama and we have 9 clubs in those regions."

Asami simply raised an eyebrow at Kirishima's questions.

Kirishima wanted to enquiry further but he knew he can trust Asami judgment. He also knew when Asami decided on something he wouldn't change his mind and he shouldn't or couldn't question Asami's orders.

"Is there a problem Kirishima?"

"No Asami-sama. I will send them right away."

"Good" and Asami turned back towards his own paper work. Kirishima bowed and dismissed himself.

* * *

Akihito woke up with a dazed expression and searched for Asami. He frowned slightly when he remembered it was not morning and that Asami had gone to work after they had sex in the kitchen. That bought a small smile on his face and a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He turned towards Asami side on the bed and stared at it. He was amazed at how fast their relationship was developing. They still have not come across anything with difference in opinions. That surprised him even more because even with his one night stands or friends he had found something or the other with difference in views, in a matter of few hours or days. This was developing into something serious and he felt slightly anxious on how it will turn out. Akihito sighed getting off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower again since he had sex.

Abe, waiting patiently for Akihito to wake up was reading today's newspaper, when he got call from Kirishima saying he should expect clubs files for Akihito in another 10 minutes. Exactly after 10 minutes there was knock on the door and Abe immediately went to receive the files at the door.

He closed the door and returned to living room. He placed the files on the table, when the door to the living room opened again.

Abe immediately stood and bowed "Takaba-sama."

Akihito sighed and didn't bother correcting the guard, instead replied "Good afternoon Abe."

He went to kitchen drying his hair with a towel. He wore loose tee and sweat pants. He packed the leftover food and placed it in the fridge and got some water for himself. As he drank he went back to the living room.

"Abe, what are those files on the table?"

Just as he asked his cell rang, he furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering who called him and this time he checked the caller id. The brightly lit screen showed Ryuichi. A smiled formed immediately on Akihito's face subconsciously, and he made a mental note to change the ring tone for Asami's calls only.

He answered the call with utmost serious gruff voice just to mimic Asami voice when he answered his calls "Takaba"

_Asami paused at the tone before realizing what Akihito was trying to do. He chuckled indulgently and leaned back in his seat. "Mimicking me are you?"_

Akihito chuckled has he answered "And what do you think?"

"_About an 8"_

"How generous of you" Akihito said sarcastically but chuckled nonetheless.

_Asami turned around in his chair as he observed the city from his office through the panoramic glass view. He answered in seductive voice "I would give you a 10 or even more if it was a different kind of voice."_

Akihito laughed and went back to the kitchen. He placed the bottle back in the fridge and hopped on the counter "Ryuichi that is THE cheesiest line anyone as used on me."

_Asami chuckled again "…and as for me, I never thought I will use those lines on anyone in my lifetime."_

Akihito grinned "Well you just did."

_Asami smiled "Yes…to you Akihito." He murmured_.

Akihito smiled "Yea" he whispered and both remained silent only hearing the other breath as they felt enamoured with each other.

The silence was broken when Akihito heard a knock on Asami line.

* * *

Asami swiveled back to face the door, phone still in hand he responded "Enter"

"Asami-sama, you have a meeting with a diet member in Park Hyatt sir."

Asami nodded, Kirishima bowed before he left the office.

"Akihito. I have to attend a meeting and about the reason I called you was because I have sent the club files of Hokkaido, Kanto, Kansai and Kyushu regions. The rest will be handled by Kirishima. If you have any doubts you can ask me when I return. Is that fine Akihito?"

"_Yes, I will look into it."Akihito replied._

"I will see you in the evening then."

* * *

"Okay" answered Akihito before he cut off the call and hopped off the counter.

He went back to the living room to find Abe reading the paper again. Abe stood up at the sight of Akihito nearing his chair.

"Hey, so it was Asami just now. He wants me to go through the club files so I won't be able to teach you much. That why you either are welcome to stay here or go back to your place." Akihito said.

"I will go back sir, but if you need anything please contact me immediately."

"Sure. By the way, did you tell him that I woke up just now?"

"Yes Takaba-sama. Asami-sama told me to notify him immediately when you woke up. I texted him when you went to the kitchen." Abe told as he bowed.

"Hmm Okay"

"I have your contact number sir, I will text you now so please save my number and call me immediately if anything is wrong or if you need anything." Abe said and bowed again.

"Alright" Akihito answered. Abe sent a blank text and Akihito saved the number.

"Take care Takaba-sama" Abe bowed and showed himself to the door. He quickly closed the door and stood guard at the door. He knew not to leave Takaba-sama alone under any circumstances otherwise he would have to face Asami-sama wrath.

* * *

Akihito sat on the plush rug and leaned his back on the sofa and reached for the files placed on table.

"Dracaena…first club after Sion huh!"

He picked the next file "Nox…" picked another "Tetris. Hmm…three club in Kanto region."

"Ignus and Rolex in Hokkaido, Amor and Luminos in Kansai, Quadra and Zodiac in Kyushu" murmured Akihito. He stacked the files according to their regions and got up. He went to the bedroom and picked up his glasses, laptop and a notepad with a pen; he placed them in the living room and went to the kitchen to fix his own lunch with leftovers from the breakfast. He finished his lunch quickly at the dining table and came back to the living room.

He sat back in his previous place, which now was surrounded by files and his things. He put on his glasses and picked the Dracaena file since it was placed in that order and began to analyze the file. He read the background of the club first and it would seem that this club was built a year after Sion was established in Tokyo. Twice, the managers have been removed for embezzlement. The third and the current manager of Dracaena is Sudou Shuu.

"Sudou Shuu huh….seems like Ryuichi's fan" Akihito mused out, studying the picture of the blonde manager.

"And an ex-model. Hmm…Should bring good business to the club using his contacts huh!?" Akihito murmured.

He turned the next page which consists of the accounts of the club and started to analyze the figures. He took notes when errors and corrections made in the finance report and calculated some of their profit and loses, increase or decrease in sales using his laptop to see their accuracy.

"These reports are impeccable. Kirishima-san sure is excellent at his job!" Akihito praised, highly impressed by the meticulous reports.

'_I_ _can probably finish analyzing these files faster than I thought.'_

Akihito looked at the clock '_4pm'. _He got up to make some hot black coffee and came back with a hot mug of it.

He placed the previous file aside and took the other 2 files and began reading through it. It was 6pm by the time Akihito finished Tetris and Nox club files of the Kanto region. He calculated the overall profit of the three clubs and overall to the Kanto region with an estimation of Sion's profit. If he has guessed the estimation properly it seems Sion brings most of the profit to the Kanto followed by Nox, Dracaena and Tetris.

Akihito sighed and put the files away and picked the next stack of files to analyze.

* * *

Asami walked out of the elevator followed by Kirishima and Suoh. He strode to the penthouse and stood in front of the guard with a raised brow.

"Asami-sama" bowed Abe.

"…"

"Takaba-sama said that he didn't have any work for me and told that I was welcome to stay or go back sir."

Asami nodded. Abe moved and stood with the other two guards.

"You're dismissed."

"Have a good night Asami-sama" Kirishima said

Asami nodded and all the three guards bowed before they left the premises.

Asami turned back to the door and unlocked it with his key. He entered and closed the door listening to any noise to see if Akihito was awake. He removed his shoe and walked to the living room silently.

He opened the door and paused at the sight. He couldn't help the chuckle followed by the smile that flitted across his face.

He walked towards Akihito and crouched in front of him, his eyes roaming over Akihito's sleeping figure. Akihito's legs stretched in front of himself with one leg over the other, his upper body slumped on the sofa and leaning onto his left. Akihito's head was slumped forward with a left tilt. His fingers loosely held an open file, a notepad with a pen and beside him; his laptop with its screen off.

Asami sharp eyes softened at the sight, he felt the day's tension leaving him at the sight. He gently removed the objects from Akihito's fingers. Asami closed the file and was surprised to see the last file of the Kyushu region. He took the notepad and studied the content of the last page and was once again surprised by the notes, the calculations and suggestions given for improvement, which were very accurate in Asami's opinion and some which he hadn't even thought about.

"It seems I have underestimated your abilities." Asami murmured, flicking his eyes to Akihito's face which were partially covered by his bangs. He stretched out his hand and brushed the bangs aside gently, again slightly surprised by the black framed glasses that adorned Akihito's face perfectly.

'Looks good and more mature' Asami thought.

Asami looked at Akihito for another moment before he got up from his position. He approached the recliner and placed his suitcase on it. He removed his black trench coat, suit coat, tie and belt. He unfastened his buttons at the top, removed his cufflinks and placed them on the table. He moved to the liquor cabinet as he pulled his sleeves up and poured himself a drink. He walked back to Akihito and placed the glass aside as he removed the things nearby him before he sat beside Akihito on the plush rug. He wound his around Akihito's waist and gently pulled him towards his chest. He rearranged Akihito limbs in a comfortable position so Akihito was sleeping on his chest. He moved to retrieve his drink when Akihito stirred.

Asami forgot his drink and pulled Akihito tighter against his chest.

"Akihito" murmured Asami close to his ear.

"mmnnn…" Akihito moaned and yawned.

"Akihito…" Asami called again, amused.

"Ryu…?" Akihito questioned, confused, remembering being alone. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and lifted his head to stare at Asami.

"Yes" Asami smirked at the cute reaction, Akihito's eyes looking slightly bigger because of the glasses.

"Wha…when...?"Akihito sat up and moved away from Asami. He groaned before asking "What time is it?" he mumbled out.

"Almost 1."

"Shit seriously" Akihito rubbed his eyes gently behind his glasses. "…and when did you come back?"

"15 minutes ago…" Asami answered still watching Akihito like a hawk at the cute actions. Asami suddenly pulled Akihito by the waist making him sprawl across his lap. Akihito yelped at the sudden movement and looked up wide eyed at Asami. He gently brushed the bangs away from Akihito's eyes and stared at his eyes with heat.

Heat rose across Akihito face at the intense stare and stuttered "Wh-What?"

"Why do you wear glasses?" Asami asked as he traced a finger over the black frame.

"Oh" deflated by the sudden question, he adjusted himself on Asami's lap and wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and answered "To prevent from getting headaches."

"You used to overwork yourself." Asami stated as he caressed Akihito's cheek with his knuckles.

"Yes."Akihito said and leaned towards Asami's touch.

Asami nodded "…They fit you well..."

Akihito chuckled, comprehending Asami and leaned towards Asami's ear to whisper "You mean I look sexy in them." and gave a saucy grin.

Asami gave a feral smirk in return and asked in a deep dark voice "…and do you prefer I fuck you senseless with them or without them."

Akihito felt a shiver through his spine and pulled Asami closer and whispered on his lips "Both."

Lips descended on his and he closed his eyes as he welcomed the pressure on his own lips. Lips moved slowly as if savoring them, he felt Asami hold on his neck pulling him in and before he knew it they were devouring each other. Biting, pulling, sliding, sucking and slicking the muscle over the other. Akihito felt the saliva dribbling down his chin. He gasped for breathe when Asami pulled away, remembering the need to breath. He looked up at Asami who was panting just like him. He felt a thrill run through him at the feral look in Asami's face. In an instant he straddled Asami's lap as he pulled Asami closer by his shirt, ripping the buttons in them as he crushed his lips on Asami's. His fingers finding purchase in the raven hair, gripping them with force to tongue fuck Asami.

Asami growled sharply, his lust and excitement increasing exponentially at the show of dominance. He quickly stood with Akihito still kissing him and slammed him on the sofa.

Akihito gripped harder not releasing Asami. He wrapped his legs around Asami's waist and slammed his pelvic on to Asami. The harsh thrust separated them, gasping at the pressure and for breathe.

"OFF" growled Akihito as he tugged at the clothes harshly. They frantically ripped each other's clothes, buttons flying, clothes ripping but they didn't care. The heat and lust that suddenly built between them, making them mindless just touching wasn't enough. They wanted to feel the other in a more intimate way.

"Ryuichi" Akihito shouted and put his hand above to grip the sofa

Asami growled ferally in response. Naked now, he split Akihito's leg in a V and gripped his ankles harshly to contain his lust driven mind into just fucking Akihito raw.

He breathed harshly through his nose before he buried his face between Akihito's ass cheeks and plunged his tongue into Akihito's hole, now tongue fucking and eating his hole up. He bit around the pucker and applied saliva generously to the hole making the pucker stretch and melt into his mouth. He plunged his tongue harshly to go as deep as possible, to taste, to savor and to make Akihito feel the tongue that fucking him senseless.

"Ryuichi" Akihito shouted jarringly as he couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted, no needed Asami to fuck him senseless, to feel him deep inside of him, throbbing and thrusting in him to oblivion.

Asami stopped immediately and steadily himself before he plunged into Akihito's hole.

Akihito gave a silent scream, his knuckles white and gripped harshly to the sofa.

Asami without stopping pulled out and drove into Akihito again and again while increasing his speed. He hands still holding on to Akihito's ankles roughly as he dug his fingernails into the skin at the intense pleasure.

He snapped his hips ruthlessly and relentlessly into Akihito's prostate making him writhe, thrash, moan and shout incoherently in pure pleasure as he thrusted in and out of Akihito.

Asami suddenly withdrew from Akihito and left his hold on the ankles. He gripped Akihito's waist and twisted him, so Akihito and Asami had their left leg on the sofa and their right leg on the rug. Asami gripped Akihito waist and plunged in again.

"AHH" shouted Akihito as he immediately griped a hand on the sofa and other hand pulled Asami by the hair as he turned his head to kiss Asami sloppily.

The sweat clinging to their bodies made the thrusting smooth and the quiet house making the pants, moans, grunts, shouts and slapping of their bodies echo. It spurred them on even more in their mindless fucking.

Akihito loosened his grip on Asami and went back to clinging to the sofa. He felt the heat pool in his groin rapidly like a hard knot.

"Ry..Ryu…Ryuichi…harAhder…Cumming."

Asami grunted and leaned on Akihito' back. He licked Akihito's back as he continued thrusting mercilessly before he bit hard into Akihito's shoulder drawing blood.

Akihito wide eyed at the sudden pain gave him the edge as the hard knot finally broke free. He gave a hoarse shout as he came all over the sofa in pleasure and pain.

As Akihito spurted, his insides gripped Asami harshly. Asami grunted and thrusted into him twice before he came inside of Akihito with his eyes screwed shut, gripping Akihito's waist tightly and moaned at the release of pleasure into Akihito's tight heat.

Both panted severely at the rigorous sex and stayed still in that position for a few minutes as their muscles were numb from the effort.

Asami slowly released his grip on Akihito waist and laid down on the rug. After a moment he tugged on Akihito ankle. Akihito also slowly released his grip on the sofa and collapsed beside Asami without a word.

After another few more minutes Asami gently tugged Akihito to his chest. Akihito again wordlessly curled up beside him as he threw his hand on Asami's chest and tangled his legs with him. He buried his face in Asami's neck and breathed. Asami simply stared ahead and caressed Akihito' back gently in a soothing manner. The only thing that gave away their calm demeanor was their flustering hearts which they both felt it through each other's body and they wordlessly acknowledge it through their touches.

It was awhile when a shiver racked up Akihito's body because of the cold. Asami tightened his hold on Akihito's body and murmured "Akihito…"

"Hm…?"

"Let's take a shower." Before Akihito could protest Asami gently pushed Akihito's on his back and got up.

Akihito's whine and protest immediately halted when Asami lifted him and carried him to the bedroom.

Akihito circled his arms around Asami's neck and nuzzled the neck line and collarbone, often placing a kiss or nibbling the spot.

"Akihito…" Asami groaned at the attention. He held fast and moved to the shower and put Akihito down. He immediately backed Akihito to the wall and started the shower. Akihito yelped at the sudden hot water down pour and his lips were covered by another firm pair.

Akihito wrapped his arm around Asami's neck again as they kissed lazily. Asami broke the kiss as his left hand reached for the shower gel. He generously poured it on Akihito who moaned at slippery sensation and placed it back on the shelf.

They lathered each other up, both teasingly caressing the other as their fingers and lips danced on each other's skin. When the teasing become too much they would languidly but passionately kiss; with their hands roaming everywhere as they left no place untouched. The heat between them felt like blazing fire burning them from inside out. They finished their shower quickly, turning off the water. Asami again pressed Akihito to the wall and hitched his legs up. Akihito understandingly circled his arms and legs around Asami as they continued to kiss between gasping breath and went to the bedroom.

Asami gently placed Akihito on the bed and placed himself between his legs. Asami finally broke the kiss and lifted himself from Akihito as he gazed down at him with soft glowing golden eyes.

Asami in deep baritone voice said "Slow." and Akihito just arched his body in invitation as he languidly stared at Asami with shimmering hazel eyes. His hands roaming Asami chest and shoulder trying to pull Asami back to him who obliged obediently.

Asami pressed a gentle kiss to Akihito lips before he littered kisses and love bites from his ear to his neck lazily. Akihito had his eyes closed at the pleasure, his hands where roaming Asami's back and shoulder; sometimes grazing his back with his fingernails or gripping his arms or shoulders. When Asami turned his attention to his nipples to bite and scrape his teeth over his sensitized nipples, he moaned encouragingly and arched into Asami's mouth as his fingers tangled themselves in the raven hair tugging and pulling Asami toward his own and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist.

Asami backed away again as he removed the hold on his waist and pushed Akihito's legs to his chest to widen him. Asami's eyes registered his own finger marks on Akihito's ankles and he pulled them towards his lips. He kissed the marks in silent apology and licked around the wounds. Akihito breath hitched and shuddered at the tenderness. Asami licked and kissed from his ankles to his hips were more finger marks were present and repeated the same ministrations to the other leg.

"Ryuichi…Can't anymore…" Akihito said breathlessly.

Asami quickly placed himself between Akihito's legs and looked at Akihito who nodded in return. Asami gripped his erection and slowly entered Akihito; only entering him little by little so that Akihito will fell his length, girth and the throbbing veins in his penis as he entered.

Akihito had a death grip on the pillows beside him to keep still as he just wanted to plunge himself on Asami's cock. He took a shuddering breath and shivered as he felt his insides shape into Asami's cock.

Asami leaned in towards Akihito who instantly circled his arms around him. Both took deep breaths to calm their racing minds and pulse.

"Move" Akihito whispered as he held onto Asami.

Asami moved in a relaxed pace only grazing Akihito's prostate everytime he thrusted.

Akihito moaned as one hand roamed Asami's back the other were tangled in the raven hair, gently massaging the scalp with his fingers. He tilted his head a little to nibble and suck on Asami's ear and neck while whispering encouraging words.

"Ahh…just Ah like that Ryu "

"so good NH…"

"mmnnn…more AH Ryuichi "

"I-I…NhhAH…Close…" Akihito moaned out as the slow pace continued to build heat in his groin to a tight knot.

Asami himself felt close to his orgasm because of Akihito's litany of whispered words and moans. Asami for once in his life never felt so out of control during sex as he felt with Akihito. He felt himself losing control to bliss and it was not just for physical satisfaction as he was with others before. With Akihito he felt himself losing control over only pure pleasure and it was mind numbing…

Asami picked up speed and thrusted harder to bring himself to edge and felt Akihito arch at the sudden change of pace.

Akihito moaned at the hard thrust and his hands flew down to grab Asami butt and squeezed it harshly to thrust himself up and to meet Asami's thrust evenly.

Asami grunted when Akihito grabbed him harshly and groaned low as he spurted inside of Akihito while thrusting into him and Akihito followed him when the hot cum hit his prostate, cumming all over their torso.

Asami rested on top of Akihito as they both recovered. He pulled out of Akihito slowly and moved to lay on his back. He quickly pulled the blankets on both of them and moved closer to Akihito who snuggled into the blankets and him.

In a few minutes, Akihito's breath evened out and Asami brushed his bangs gently before closing his own eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-I would sincerely like to apologize for the extreme delay. I had meant to publish this story on new year's eve. I dont know what happened or when but my 3-year old cousin played with my personal laptop and I could not start it. I sent it to repair and told them specifically to save all the data in my laptop. They didn't do it and handed me a completely cleaned laptop. I could not yell at them. so i restarted writing the story on 4-Jan. It was difficult and I also suffered from a viral fever in between, again delaying my story. I managed to complete it today. I hope everyone had a better new year than my shitty one.

Lastly, I would like to wish everyone a extremely late Happy new year 2016. Hope you like the story and it is a new year segment.

Self-betae'd. If any mistakes please do tell them. Thank you for supporting my story from the past year.

* * *

Akihito woke up to the pain shooting from his lower back. He groaned in discomfort as he shifted to lay on his stomach to ease the pain as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes for some comfort. A moment later two large warm hands started to massage his sore lower back. He moaned as the pain alleviated little at a time.

After some time a deep baritone voice questioned him from behind "fell better now?"

"Yes…much better…thanks Ryuichi." Akihito murmured in the silent room.

"Its fine…I was rough on you…"

Akihito frowned and turned to lie on his back and the sheets moved to reveal his naked skin to the bright warm sunlight peeking through the curtains.

Asami leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips as Akihito slipped a hand around Asami's neck and held him place.

"No…it was a passionate night for both of us and it was more…you. Besides we both like rough sex and you in particular enjoyed the slow sex in the bed." Akihito murmured upto Asami.

Asami chuckled and kissed Akihito in agreement. Akihito slipped his other hand around him and kissed Asami back with fervor. Their breath was heavily labored when they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"You showered" Akihito whispered as he a brought a hand up to stroke the wet raven hair falling over Asami's eyes.

"Yes" Asami murmured as he gently gathered Akihito in his arms pulled him along to sit on his lap. "…was awake an hour ago."

"Hmm…" Akihito mumbled and continued to run his fingers through the wet hair.

"Akihito?"

"mmm…" Akihito answered absent minded.

"Would you like to come to a new year eve's party?"

"…Huh?" Akihito asked as he placed his hands on Asami's shoulder and leaned away to look him in the eyes.

"The invitation is for two. So everyone can bring along their lover or spouse to the party." Asami explained calmly as he waited for Akihito's reaction.

"A-Are you sure?" Akihito asked uncertainly "What about your en-…"

"Tell me something Akihito." Asami interrupted smoothly "Would you let yourself be captured easily by my enemies?"

"No…Never" Akihito answered a little affronted by Asami's question.

"…and I have witnessed your skills first hand, I doubt the thugs they send would be any challenge to you." Asami said proudly and acknowledging his skills.

Akihito had a gentle smile at the look proudness and for the acknowledgment of his skills.

"Thank you" Akihito said gratefully and Asami nodded.

Asami patted Akihito's ass as he said "Have a hot shower and wear a suit. We are going to Sion today."

"Why?" Akihito questioned as he slid out of Asami's hold and the bed, standing naked.

Asami's eyes roamed Akihito's body in the morning sunlight, making Akihito smirk "…later." Asami answered quietly as his hands reached for Akihito's.

Akihito quickly backed away as he saw the lustful expression and the movement. He smirked again and said "later Ryuichi" as he walked to the bathroom and shut door behind him.

Asami stared at the door for a moment before he walked to the closet and donned his three piece suit with his tie hung loose on his neck. As he strode to the living room, he smirked before he murmured "…definitely later."

Asami went to the kitchen to prepare a mug of black coffee and as he moved out, he grabbed the newspaper on the dining table and sat down on the recliner to wait for Akihito.

It was 15 minutes later when Akihito arrived to the living room and his tie in similar fashion as Asami.

"So…" Akihito started as he began to search for something near the sofa and the files. "Why am I going to Sion again Ryuichi?" asked Akihito.

Asami put down the things in his hand before he approached Akihito from behind. He again calmly avoided answering by asking a question of his own

"What are you searching for?"

Akihito, still searching for the object narrowed his eyes in displeasure as he noticed the lack of answers for his question.

Akihito easily answered without showing his emotions in his posture or voice "My glasses"

He went behind the sofa and look around and he spotted it a few steps away from the sofa. He moved and bent to pick it up when another hand reached for it and picked it up for him. Akihito stood again and looked up to Asami with furrowed brows.

"…must have fallen off when I _ravished_ you on the sofa" Asami murmured seductively as he glance at Akihito with heat in his eyes.

Akihito flushed at the look but stared back resolutely and grumbled "Obviously".

Asami smirked at the upset look and placed the glasses on Akihito's face and caressed his cheek with his knuckles and spoke in a low voice.

"You really do look more mature with your glasses but to me you look really cute Akihito, with your large round hazel eyes glaring at me, you look adorable and irresistible to me."

He held Akihito's chin firmly to make him look up. Asami leaned down, his golden eyes glowing with warmth"…but what makes you truly beautiful is you're fierce, determined hazel eyes Akihito." were the whispered words on Akihito's lips.

Akihito's eyes widened slightly and before he could react, Asami crushed his lips onto his in a searing kiss. Those hungry, possessive lips left Akihito breathless when Asami pulled back.

Asami smirked "…for evading me earlier…"he whispered onto Akihito's lips before he pulled back.

Akihito took a moment but he narrowed his eyes at comment and asked "Who is evading who?"

Asami sighed this time before he stepped back and proceed to tie Akihito's necktie "You're the external auditor for most of the clubs and I noticed you finished reading the files yesterday. So I am bringing you to Sion, so we can discuss your results."

Akihito deflated at that before he grumbled to Asami "Idiot...you could said so, instead of evading like that." Akihito huffed and raised his hands to help Asami with his necktie.

Asami chuckled as he finished Akihito's tie and wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist.

"It was good to see you angry. It been awhile since I have seen that look" Asami said almost fondly at the memory.

"Shut up" Akihito said in an annoyed tone as he finished Asami's and placed his hands on Asami's shoulder and looked up at the immaculate man in front of him with a smile.

"Do I look that good?" asked an amused Asami.

Akihito smirked "you know that better than me. Bastard…" Akihito said fondly as they both leaned forward for another kiss. Their lips moved over the other, caressing one pair of lips with the other in a sensual way. They unconsciously moved close to the other. As Asami wrapped his arms tightly around his thin waist, Akihito wound his arms firmly around Asami's muscular neck.

Asami slowly swept his tongue over the smooth plump bottom lip of Akihito's. Akihito moaned and readily opened his mouth for him. Asami immediately delved his tongue in the hot cavern of Akihito's and explored eagerly. Akihito groaned at the sensation before he attacked Asami's tongue with his own, twining the slippery muscle over the other, nipping it softly every other time. Asami made a sound at the back off his throat before he moved his right hand and held Akihito firmly before he plundered Akihito's mouth more possessively. Both leaned back breaking the kiss from the lack of air and breathed unevenly. As they stood holding the other to gather their scattered thoughts the silence was broken by the sound of knocking on the door.

They both looked at each other before smirking. Asami bought a hand up and placed his thumb on Akihito's swollen red plump bottom lip before gently swiped over it to remove the moist.

He distanced himself from Akihito before calling out to the person at the door.

"I will get my things" Akihito said before he moved to the bedroom to find his suitcase to place his notes and the club files.

Asami nodded before he moved to the recliner and sat down. He relaxed a little before Kirishima, Suoh and Abe came to his view.

"Asami sama" they greeted and bowed together before standing straight. They wisely averted their eyes from the mess on the sofa and a 'I will never sit there again' thought ran through each of their minds.

Akihito came back at that moment with his briefcase and knelt down to gather his things. Abe moved to help as he simultaneously greeted him.

"Akihito we have computers at Sion so unless you have stored something important regarding the clubs you can bring it along." Asami said.

Akihito paused and looked at Asami "Should I have to stay after the discussion or should I leave Sion after that?"

"Your wish, your office is already setup so you can work from there too."

"Hm…in that case I will just work from there." Akihito said as picked up his laptop and briefcase. Asami nodded.

"Takaba sama please allow me to carry your case." Abe asked.

Akihito furrowed his brows uncertainly "Are you sure? I don't mind carry my things."

"It's no problem Sir" Abe said and took the case from Akihito's hand.

Asami stood from his seat "Are you ready Akihito?"

"Yes" Akihito nodded firmly and moved beside Asami.

Asami wrapped an arm around his waist and lead the way.

* * *

Sion

As the group arrived at Sion, Kirishima directly lead them to a small meeting room in the 9th floor and sat around at the round table. Akihito wore his glasses before he opened the club files and his notes.

"First of all, I have finished these files so quickly is because of Kirishima san's meticulous reports. They are perfect hence my work load was also reduced." Akihito said

Kirishima was stunned for a second before he pushed his glasses up to hide his embarrassment and nodded to Akihito in thanks.

Akihito chuckled "Asami should consider giving you a raise…"

Asami smirked before he looked Akihito in the eye and said "Done"

Kirishima again silently nodded in thanks uncomfortable, tip of his ears turning red.

Akihito smiled slightly "Back to business. I read the backgrounds you have provided and did a little research on my own. I did get the same info as you but some slightly different."

Everyone nodded, Akihito continued "I am sure Kirishima-san as noticed that they are little discrepancy in club dracaena."

Akihito looked at Kirishima who nodded in confirmation.

"Kirishima-san, interrupt me anytime if I am wrong."

"Yes" Kirishima answered.

"Good…about 8 months ago there was an abrupt sizable increase in the club revenues which wasn't seen from the time the club started, as in there was considerate increase in the profit but never such a significant progress was seen in the previous years. This progress continued for 2 months before it was seen decreased in the 3rd month as such the club had less revenue for the first time since the current club manger, Shuu joined. By the 4th month the reports and revenues were progressive and steady again. But in the last two months, the revenue that has been generated doesn't match up to the stocks reported in the club. You could possibly say the reports have been manipulated. I got a word saying that Sudoh Shuu has been acquaintance with , club owner of Techno in kabukicho. I believe that you gentlemen can interpret the rest. …As for the other of clubs I don't see any problems as of now. The revenues are good and stocks have been tallied. I didn't find an problems with them." Akihito finished.

The group remained silent for a minute before Asami's voice rang cold and hard making Akihito wince inside at the coldness radiating off Asami.

His glare directed at Kirishima as he spoke "Kirishima. I want reports on Sakazaki and his involvement with Sudoh Shuu and the club by morning 9."

Kirishima sat up straight before he spoke "Of course Asami-sama."

"Why didn't we make this observation of Sakazaki before it was mentioned by Takaba?" Asami asked, felling annoyed at the incomplete reports by the spies placed in the club.

"Sir, our men only observed the situation at the club and the manager. We haven't followed Sudoh Shuu or his activities in depth. The reports usually stated him leaving and arriving at the club." Kirishima calmly stated.

"Hm. You mean to say our men are placed only at his place and at the club. So we don't know what happens inbetween his place and the club."

"Yes Sir."

"Suoh, order them to keep heavy vigilance on him. Our men should follow him everywhere he goes; place a camera in the office. Tap all his calls; get bank statements of this year, get a record of his phone history and the all reports and observation should be placed on my desk every hour from today. Also, tell our men to discreetly search his house and the office."

"Definitely Asami-sama" Suoh stood as he spoke and bowed, he left the meeting room to arrange everything as Asami ordered.

"Kirishima do you have anything to add or correct to what Takaba has said?"

"No Sir. The facts are accurate."

"Very well." Asami said and turned to Akihito. "Akihito, I know you have questions regarding this situation. But we'll discuss this later on. I will answer your questions personally, is that satisfactory to you?"

"Of course." Akihito smiled at Asami.

Asami nodded and stood up and everyone followed suit. Asami held a hand for Akihito who titled his head in question as he placed his hand in Asami's.

Asami smirked "To show you, you're new office."

Akihito blinked "Alright"

Asami wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist as he led them to the elevator, both Kirishima and Abe following their master's discretely.

They stopped at the 10th floor, last floor of Sion and headed to Akihito's new office

"Ryuichi, you didn't have to place my office here. This entire floor is you're headquarters and if I have my office here, there will be bad rumors…"Akihito trailed off looking at Asami for answers.

Asami replied amused but soothingly "It's fine, if anyone dares to question you just direct them to me. I will answer them personally"

Asami opened the door to the new office and flicked a look at Kirishima who nodded in understanding and placed a firm hand on Abe's shoulder to stop him from entering the room. Abe looked back as the door closed behind them.

"Kirishima-san?" Abe questioned

Kirishima pushed his glasses up as he answered "We should guard the door."

Abe nodded without questioning and both stood to each side of the door.

As Asami led Akihito into the room, the first thing Akihito noticed was the panoramic glass view of the office.

Akihito directly went to the glass window and peered through the glass.

"Wow…" Akihito whispered in awe.

Asami smirked and came behind Akihito and wound his arms around Akihito's waist. He made Akihito lean on him as he bent his head and placed his chin on Akihito's shoulder.

"Do you like the view?" Asami murmured.

"…Yes…"Akihito whispered still in awe.

Asami smirked "This office has a much better view than mine. Although this office is much smaller compared to mine but it still has the best view of the city." Asami explained gently.

"…I…y-you didn't have to you know…" Akihito said.

"Right now you're the only person I want to spend my money on and more importantly because I want to." Asami murmured and placed a kiss Akihito's temple.

"…" Akihito sagged in Asami hold, still looking at the view he whispered quietly " Thank you."

Asami's face softened as he lifted Akihito's face to his and smiled gently down at Akihito "you don't have to…"

Akihito smiled back, placing his hands on Asami's he laced his fingers with his. He made Asami to wrap his arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him. Asami bent his head down halfway and captured the offered lips with his own. Asami kissed him daintily with lips mingling with the other, tongues brushing at the other delicately, as if precious.

As they separated, Akihito immediately turned in Asami's fold and surged forward to Asami's lips with more passion and Asami kissed back with more vigor as well. Akihito clutched at Asami's suit desperately and titled his head and Asami deepened the kiss further even though their lungs burned for air.

They reluctantly separated and panted for air.

After a minute, still holding on to Akihito Asami explained the things present in the office.

"This is your work desk. There is a sofa and a coffee table placed to have personal meetings which is to your right, far end to the room. Liquor cabinet and coffee maker is present to your right near the glass windows. On your main desk there is a switch, turn it on when anyone comes in other than me, Suoh, Kirishima, Abe, your friends and family. The videos will be saved in your personal PC so only you will have access to it. There is also a silent alarm button which is present under your desk. Again the alarm will be signaled only to me, Suoh, Kirishima and Abe."

"Very detailed." Akihito said, impressed.

"It is more like a necessary detail in our line of work." both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Akihito, will you be using your laptop or should I setup a PC?"

"I don't mind, I can use m-"

"we will have a PC setup them."

" …you wanted that from the beginning."Akihito accused.

"It will be my easier to setup with the programs already installed." Asami explained.

There was a knock on the door and Asami called the person in.

Kirishima entered and bowed " Sir, I apologize for interrupting but we have a scheduled meeting and the client is already waiting for your arrival Asami-sama."

Asami nodded and turned to Akihito and they heard door shut silently.

"Do you need anything else in your office?"

"No…everything is perfect and thank you Ryuichi."

Asami smirked tugged Akihito to his chest. He nudged Akihito's chin up, his golden orbs swirling with contained desire and looked directly into the hazel orbs as he spoke in his deep baritone low voice " as your thank you, shall we christen your new desk…"and Asami's hands moved down and squeezed the round perky mounds hard for emphasis. Akihito pupils dialed with desire and smirked dangerously at Asami before he brought a hand up and trailed a finger on Asami's face seductively. His eyes following his own finger movement as he spoke in a low sultrily voice "…that's a fine idea…but we should consider christening…your desk before…don't you think so." Akihito looked up at the now blazing golden irises and tapped his finger on Asami's cheek, provoking him.

Asami growled low "…You are asking for it…"

"and I meant it…"replied Akihito as he pressed his body to Asami's.

Asami ground their groins together "…and I will…" and suddenly Asami released his hold on Akihito and moved away from him "just… not now." Asami finished with a smug smirk. Smirk widening at Akihito's stupefied expression. Asami turned his back to Akihito and walked to the door as he opened it he spoke tauntingly " Work hard Mr. Takaba." And closed it behind Akihito.

Akihito got his bearing back when he heard the door shut. He immediately marched to the door and knowing Asami, he will definitely be standing at the door still smirking 'bastard'.

Just as Akihito thought, Asami was still standing, facing the door with smugness and amusement radiating off him in waves.

Kirishima and Abe took a step back at the expression feeling slightly intimidated by the dangerous glint in those golden eyes and the aura.

Suddenly the door opened and two hands shot out and grabbed his face pulling him inside the door. Asami could only lean his entire body on the door, while his head disappeared inside the room.

Akihito quickly crushed his lips on Asami's, without giving him a second to think. Akihito forcefully pushed his tongue inside Asami's mouth and explored the craven ruthlessly and quickly pulled away but not before he swiped his tongue over Asami's lower lip and bit down hard making the lip bright red. Akihito pulled back and whispered low "pay back bastard" and quickly pushed Asami away and closed the door on his face and stuck his tongue out childishly at the door.

Asami stood stunned, surprised, aroused and oddly proud to have pull that one on him by Akihito. he smirked dangerously like predator and turned away from the door, Abe guarding the door and Kirishima following Asami. As he strode through the hallway he chuckled in amusement unnerving the normally stoic Kirishima.

'Pay back will definitely be sweet' Asami thought as he entered his office with his signature smirk and dangerous glint in his eyes. he paid no heed to the fumbling and mumbling client to his arrival. As Asami sat down on his throne the client started speaking but he didn't pay much attention as he continued to remember the event transpired a few minutes ago, knowing well that his secretary will give a written report later of the meeting.

* * *

That day and the following day Kirishima didn't even dare to go up to the 10th floor let alone took a step in that direction of that floor. He didn't need to warn Abe since he was there to witness the scene but he had given strict orders for everyone not to enter that floor till he had said so. He conducted all his business with Asami-sama via phone and even disobeyed Asami-sama when the man called him to the office; he had told a firm no. He had been that aroused and as a result traumatized and dumbfounded by the two scenes he had seen. He had been walking behind Asami-sama, briefing the man of his duties and suddenly Asami-sama had stopped. He peered out behind him to see what had stopped him.

He should have seen it coming, should have known. He must be getting senile, for his oversight on the situation, knowing what had happened only 3 hours ago between them. Obviously it was none other than Takaba Akihito who had just come out of the office to go who knows where and had begun to speak to Abe about something because the guard kept nodding. Suddenly Takaba had dropped a file he was holding and bent down to pick it up. He cursed himself again for noticing that detail because he had seen that round ass bounce a little and he had definitely heard a growl from Asami-sama and before he knew it Asami-sama was next to Akihito. Surprising, Abe, himself and Akihito who had just stood up with a file and the event that took place had shocked him and Abe to the core who was only two steps away from the couple.

Asami-sama had roughly turned Takaba to him and all but slammed him to the door and kissed him like a predatory beast in heat. It was a moment later, Takaba had tightly wound his arms and legs around Asami-sama and kissed him back with even more vigor. They were making out on the door and he took a minute to realize that it was taking a affecting on him. it traumatized him, gathering his thoughts he pulled Abe to the elevator leaving the couple alone.

It was an hour later when he came back and checked his surrounding and went to Asami-sama's office. The man was there sitting as if nothing had happened. He sighed, thinking that things were back to normal and went about his duties. It was early evening and Asami-sama had walked out of his office and strode to the elevator to meet an acquaintance. I had pressed a button to call for the elevator when Akihito appeared from the other side of the hallway.

They looked up at each other at the same time with me standing between them. It was awkward to say the least because of the instant and intense explosion of the sexual heat radiating from both of them. Kirishima thought the incident will repeat again with Asami jumping him again but he was sorely proven wrong again. This time Akihito jumped Asami-sama. He staggered a bit but he immediately regained his balance quickly, hands cupping plump round butt and kneading them as they made out again. He was again dumbstruck but regained composure as the elevator door opened. He quickly moved in, keeping his eyes away from the idiot couple for putting him in this situation again. The elevator door was closing too slow for him but when there was slight opening he looked up and fear chilled his spine at the golden eyes looking at him for a moment before the door closed. He sagged on the wall as his heart was trying to beat out his chest. He breathed slowly and sighed heavily. He decided then and there he was going to shift his office temporarily to the floor below and vowed not to come to the floor till he gave an earful to both of them and to make them stop, to jump each other's bones every time they see each other which he can only pray for them to listen.

* * *

New year eve

Penthouse

Akihito woke up first with Asami beside him. He gently sat up and took care not to disturb the sleeping man. He leaned and rested against the headboard and gently combed his fingers through the raven hair that fell on Asami's face.

Asami woke up after 30 minutes to find the bed empty. He put some sweat pants and walked to the kitchen.

"You finally woke up." Akihito said when Asami was nearby.

Asami not surprised when he called out to him. it had happened a few times now it made him proud that there was someone who was good as him or even better sometimes.

Asami came up behind Akihito wrapped a single arm around his waist and peered at the breakfast his lover was making. It was fried shitake mushroom, pickled radish, mackerel fish and seasoned rice. As he leaned even closer he could smell Akihito's shampoo and body wash.

"You showered." Asami asked.

"Yeah…you were sleeping soundly so I took a shower and just came out 10 minutes before you to prepare breakfast."

"Hm" Asami agreed before he nudged Akihito's face up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and forehead.

Akihito smiled up at Asami before he spoke "Go take shower; breakfast would be ready by then."

Asami nodded and released Akihito before he moved to the master bedroom.

When Asami came back from the shower dressed with his 3 piece suit, breakfast was already set up with Akihito coming out with two mugs of black coffee.

Akihito looked up when he came in and smiled "come on, let's eat."

Asami nodded and both sat down for a quiet breakfast.

After breakfast, both moved to the living room. Akihito sat down on the sofa while Asami knotted his tie.

Asami raised an eyebrow before he spoke "Aren't you coming to the office today?"

"No. I finished most of my work yesterday and before day. Rest of the work as to wait till tomorrow since an important report won't arrive till tomorrow."

"What are your plans then."

"We are attending a party right. So I am going out for shopping to buy a suit…"

"When will you be leaving?"

"Probably at 11 or 11.30."

" The party starts at 9pm and I will be free after 3pm in the afternoon. I could join you then if you are willing to wait."

"What about Sion?'

"It's new year's eve. So everyone has half day off."

"Alright. I will wait for you then."

Asami walked over to the sofa bent to Akihito's level caging Akihito with his arms placed on either sides of his face.

"I will see you at the lobby then" Asami murmured looking straight into Akihito's eyes.

Akihito nodded and closed his eyes when Asami moved in for a kiss. When they moved apart Akihito placed a kiss on his cheek whispering "Take care."

Asami nodded and without looking back moved to the door.

* * *

3pm

Akihito stood ready at the lobby waiting for Asami to arrive. He wore fitting blue jeans, a white shirt with a black leather jacket. He saw Asami's limo so he moved to the front entrance. The limo stopped right in front of him and Asami got out.

"You look good…" Asami complimented still looking at his appearance.

Akihito grinned and got in the car followed by Asami.

When Asami settled down Akihito looped his arm with Asami's "coz it is our first time going out as lovers." Akihito said looking up at Asami.

Asami looked down at Akihito and bent his head down and kissed Akihito soundly.

"it's a date." Asami murmured

"it is." Akihito whispered and kissed Asami again.

When they separated Asami tightened his hold on Akihito and settled down with Akihito.

Akihito looked outside when the car stopped. It was Ginza obviously, where else would Asami take him. They got out of the car with Suoh and Abe in the back and moved to the men's collection suit apparel.

"Why here and more importantly where is Kirishima-san ?" Akihito asked.

"To my personal tailor and Kirishima is finishing last minute business and will join us at the party."

"Alright."

When the group arrived at the shop, the manager came out bowing deeply to the Asami and took them directly to the last floor of the shop.

When the door to the 4th floor opened a man in his 60's bowed and greeted them.

"Asami-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Asami placed a hand on Akihito small back and pushed him a step forward as he spoke "He requires a suit for a party today."

"Of course Asami-sama." The tailor responded before he turned to Akihito and bowed again "Hello Sir, My name is Morita Nakayama."

Akihito bowed and Responded "Takaba Akihito."

"This way Sir" Morita said and led Akihito to see the collection with Asami trailing behind him a few steps away.

"We have various suit collections or would you like to see our catalog?"

"I look at the collections please."

"Of course Sir."

After an hour, Akihito had selected a suit and refitted to his size. When they moved to the billing counter, Asami had stopped him and paid it for him.

"It a gift for new year's." Asami said.

Akihito narrowed his eyes at Asami before he led the man out of the shop.

"Abe, here hold this and wait here with Suoh-san please. We will be back within an hour or two." Akihito said without looking at Asami and handed his gift bag to the guard.

"Umm…Asami-sama?" Abe asked hesitantly.

"its fine." Asami answered amused.

"but Asami-sama…?" Suoh questioned uncertainly.

"We will take care of each other." Akihito said pulled Asami along with him.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked.

"To buy you a present. To thank you and for new year's too." Akihito said simply.

Asami chuckled indulgently and let Akihito pull him along.

They entered a jewelry shop went to the men accessory section. Akihito made Asami sit on chair while he selected gold cufflinks and a gold tie bar. When he selected a piece he tried it on the man to see whether it suited him and every single piece suited him. so he selected the best from the pile and Asami simply sat amused and felt oddly warm since it was his first time on the receiving end of such genuine love and affection. To receive a gift, genuinely meant for him and not wanting anything return with ulterior motives was a first for him. He smiled when Akihito picked the cufflinks and tie bar which he also liked. It was always these small gestures or actions that would pave way to something greater when acknowledged and this relationship with Akihito was beyond affection, it was something even more above and for the life of him, he didn't think he would ever feel it.

"Ryuichi, come on lets go." Akihito called.

Asami smiled at Akihito and both walked out of the shop and towards the limo. The shopping for Asami gift took almost two hours because of Akihito's fussing. When they reached the car, they settled in and limo drove towards the penthouse.

"Ryu-mmph" Asami cut him off by bending down and caging him with arms tightened around his slender body and kissed him with zeal and Akihito responded beautifully to him as always, curling his fingers in his raven hair and pulling him closer for deeper kiss.

When Asami moved away with just a little space between them.

"W-Why?" Akihito whispered breathlessly as he opened his eyes to look at Asami. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as Asami's golden eyes were shining with pure adoration and affection for him without trying to mask his emotions for the first time. Akihito blushed scarlet at the face of such strong emotions. He could not form any thoughts let alone words with his heart beating in his throat.

"Wh-What?" Akihito asked breathlessly trying to cover his face and push Asami away at the same time.

Asami held on and tightened his grip on Akihito.

"Nothing." Asami murmured still looking at Akihito's face and reading every emotion crossing that beautiful face. Asami kissed him again and this time trying to pour every emotion he was feeling for Akihito and was truly not able to say to this precious person of his.

After Asami released him, Akihito was confused. He thought he saw love with all the emotions crossing Asami face. Akihito can only hope it was love because he knows Asami would not say such strong emotions out loud. Especially with Asami being the king of Japanese underworld and many others dangerous reasons which are holding back Asami. Akihito can only wish Asami would show it through his action like just now and that would definitely make him happy and content.

Akihito grinned cheerfully and squeezed Asami's arm with his hand.

Asami looked down and questioned "What is it?"

Akihito looked up grinned happily "Nothing."

The car stopped and Asami chuckled as he got out of the car.

"Come on" Asami said as he held the door open for Akihito.

"Coming" Akihito responded while picking the gifts up and getting out of the car.

When they reached the penthouse, Akihito went in with all the packages and Asami turned to the guards.

"Both of you get ready for the party, we will be leaving in two hours time. Kirishima will be waiting for us at the party."

"Yes Asami-sama."

Asami nodded and both guards left. Asami closed the door and went in. Akihito came out of the kitchen with two cups of green tea.

Asami took one of them and sat on the sofa with Akihito sitting beside him.

"So whose party are we attending to?" Akihito questioned.

Asami chuckled making Akihito scowl.

"Hey…you are the one who didn't mention details." Akihito told annoyed.

"We are attending a party of a diet member. He invited me personally so I could not decline."

"You mean, he wanted you on your side to gain a favor from you or whatever other connections you have." Akihito said bluntly.

Asami smirked and looked at Akihito "You're smart."

"Oh please. That's obvious."

Asami chuckled "true."

"So what is this guy's name?"

"Hiroshi Sato."

Akihito chocked a little on his green tea.

Asami narrowed his eyes before he asked "What the matter? You know him?"

Akihito calmed down before replied "…not me but my father does and I have met him in person too, many times actually."

"…"

They remained silent for a minute before Asami spoke "…you don't have to come if you are not comfortable…"

Akihito shook his head "I am not afraid to face my family. I was just surprised when you mentioned that name."

Asami narrowed his eyes at Akihito, knowing he was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me Akihito?" Asami asked in a cold voice.

Akihito looked at Asami showing his slightly flustered face "…can we not talk about this right now…we will talk later I promise."

Asami narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "I will see to it you do." Asami said firmly and coldly.

There was awkward silence and intense tension in the air.

"Will you support Hiroshi?" Akihito asked in a timid voice.

"I have never supported anyone before. He actually invited me to the party in front of high profile guests and hence I didn't have a choice and this will be the last no matter the circumstances." Asami said coldly still simmering in angry and jealousy.

Akihito signed "Asami…" Akihito started.

"Ryuichi." Asami said in a stone cold voice.

"…Ryuichi… I don't want to ruin our first new years' together. I want to spend it with you without fighting… till now I have told you the truth about everything, so wont you trust me on this matter too..." Akihito said with crest fallen expression.

Asami sighed feeling angry at his own irrational thoughts. He stood up abruptly, threw Akihito on his shoulder and strode to the bathroom in the master bedroom.

He put Akihito down in the bathroom and removed his own clothes and ordered "Strip"

Akihito complied immediately and when he was finished, Asami pulled him gently into the shower room.

Asami started the shower immediately as he harshly kissed him. Akihito could only wound his arms around Asami's neck and reciprocate with his own feelings.

Asami broke the kiss and looked directly into the sad hazel eyes.

"I trust you Akihito." Asami said quietly running his thumb over Akihito's plump red bitten lips.

Akihito bit his thumb making Asami stop his train of thoughts.

"I understand so just shut up and kiss me more."

Asami bent his head down and buried his face in Akihito's neck. He chuckled quietly before he bit down on his neck leaving a mark. Akihito just titled his head further in submission.

When Asami came up, he looked at those hazel eyes again, tightening his hold on Akihito "descend down with me to the abyss…" Asami spoke in a solemn voice.

Before Akihito could respond Asami took his lips in a violent soul consuming kiss leaving them both desperate for air when they separated.

They came out awhile later, with towels tied around their hips and got dressed quickly.

Akihito wore a sleek dark royal blue fitted suit with a five buttoned black vest and a plain sleek royal blue tie. His trouser were tapered making his long legs look elegant. He wore a Rolex watch and styled his hair with side parting and short spikes.

Asami wore a sleek black Italian suit with a three buttoned black shawl lapel vest. Asami also wore a Rolex watch with a golden studded cufflinks and diamond studded gold tie bar which Akihito had given him as a present. He sleeked his hair back with a few strands falling elegantly on his forehead. Both wore a pair of tapered black Italian shoes

Asami looked like a majestic black dragon with his two golden burning orbs while Akihito looked elegantly beautiful with his shimmering brown hazel eyes.

"Shall we go." Asami asked

"Yes" Akihito answered firmly.

Asami nodded and wrapped an arm around the slender waist and led him outside to the waiting limo.

* * *

They arrived at sharp 9pm at the entrance of the Imperial hotel. As the limo stopped at the entrance Abe immediately opened the door for them. Asami nodded his head in thanks before he got out of the car with Akihito following his lead and both walked to the entrance of the hotel with Suoh and Abe following them from behind.

"No media coverage?" Akihito asked quietly as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

"Hiroshi banned the media coverage for this party with higher influence" and Akihito only nodded.

An escort spotted them and walked in our direction.

"May I see your invitation Sir?"

Asami nodded and showed the invite.

"This way Sir." And they were escorted to the party hall.

At the door stood two guards and Kirishima at the entrance of the door.

"Asami-sama, Takaba-sama" Kirishima greeted and bowed to them.

As soon as Asami name was heard half the room went quite for a moment before people began to approach Asami.

"Akihito, will be you alright on your own." Asami asked as he watched the approaching men.

Akihito rolled his eyes "Just go do your business." And moved away.

"Abe, stay close to him, don't let him out of your sight and report to me about the people who talk to him. Is that clear?" Asami spoke coldly.

"Hai Asami-sama." and followed after Akihito.

Asami eyes followed Akihito for moment before he was bombarded with business partners from various fields. As he made his talks, his eyes involuntarily searched for Akihito who he could not find in these mass of people. He flicked his eyes to Kirishima and he immediately sent a text to Abe. A second later a text was received, Kirishima read it and murmured quietly to Asami. After a few minutes Asami discretely searched for Akihito again but this time in the location Kirishima had mentioned as he continued his talk.

Akihito was leaning against the wall surrounded by young men and women alike talking to Akihito cheerfully. Akihito responded with a polite smile. Asami stared from the corner of his eyes as Akihito called a passing waiter for another drink. Akihito sighed annoyed and Asami's lips twitched to a smirk as he took a glass from the waiter. Akihito's eyes fleeting passed in Asami's direction and stopped for a moment when he noticed Asami stare at him too. Akihito suppressed a grin and turned back to the group. He lifted his drink to take a sip his eyes still staring at Asami. He winked over the rim of the glass in Asami's direction and noticed the minute twitch of Asami's lips before both turned away to the group talking in front of them.

After an hour, Hiroshi Sato began his speech and everybody moved away to their own family. Asami looked in Akihito's way before he started walking in his direction with Kirishima and Suoh walking behind him. Akihito was still talking to two young males and a female. Akihito looked up when he was few steps away.

"Ah. Excuse me please." Akihito said before he moved in Asami's direction.

Asami called a nearby waiter as Akihito joined him along with Abe.

"Is whiskey fine?" Asami asked.

"I would love that." Akihito said and turned to the guards. "Why don't you guys take a breather too, we will be fine on our own." Akihito told.

They flicked their eyes in Asami's direction who nodded in return.

"We will be in watching distance Asami-sama." Kirishima told and the group move away.

"Asami above all is it?" Akihito asked amused. Asami chuckled in response.

"What were you discussing in the group?" Asami asked

" My name, my profession and most of all, what I am doing tagging along with _Asami-sama_?"

Asami smirked "What did you say?"

"It was none of their business."

Asami smirked widened "Aren't you feisty." Asami complemented as the waiter arrived and handed them their drinks.

Akihito chuckled "Those who didn't like my answer left and others stayed."

"and that was quite lot of people."

"Are you getting jealous _Ryuichi."_ Akihito teased grinning.

"I sometimes wonder too." Asami said causally.

Akihito flushed slightly at the admission and looked around noticing few staring at them discreetly.

"We should mingle with others, people are staring." Akihito said.

"Let them be. They are harmless."Asami said as he saw Hiroshi Sato finishing his speech and bowing slightly to the crowd.

Akihito was about to speak again when a silky voice spoke in front of them.

"Asami-sama" a blonde man bowed deeply before he stood straight.

'Sudoh Shuu' Akihito thought when he saw the man face.

"Sudoh" Asami said in a cold voice.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here Asami-sama. You don't usually make appearances at such parties." Sudoh finished with a pleasant smile.

"I have my reasons." Asami said.

"Of course Asami-sama." Sudoh said and turned to Akihito " and who might your guest be Sir?"

"Takaba Akihito." Akihito introduced himself without waiting for Asami. For some reason the more this person talked the more he was becoming irritated.

"Takaba?" Sudoh questioned with that fake strained smile.

"Yes, what of it?" Asami asked coldly narrowing his eyes in displeasure.

"Oh nothing Asami-sama, it is just that the Takaba-san's family arrived awhile ago and have been speaking to the Hiroshi-san ever since." Sudoh said and continued "I overheard Hiroshi-san asking about a younger brother…" Akihito clenched his hand around the drink at this which was noticed by Asami "…I didn't think the youngest would be accompanying Asami-sama." Sudoh finished noticing the slight tension between them. He smirked internally, he didn't understand what the problem was atleast he managed to create a slight rift between them.

"Ah" Sudoh exclaimed pleasantly "Hiroshi-san is still talking with the Takaba's. I will let them about you." Sudoh left without waiting for a reply.

Asami didn't question Akihito as he said before he trusted Akihito, but this still made his blood boil thinking what has Akihito keeping quiet about Hiroshi.

Asami felt small relief when Akihito moved closer to him when both of them noticed the group with Sudoh leading them to their spot.

Asami gently grazed his fingers with Akihito's hand as a small comfort.

Asami flicked his gaze to Kirishima who nodded in return. The guards immediately walked over and moved behind Asami and Akihito.

"You have nothing to worry about Akihito. I will protect you."

Akihito smiled slightly "I am fine. Just don't do anything stupid in front of these people since you have controlling issues." Akihito smirked.

Asami smirked back "That will depend on their actions especially Hiroshi's." Asami finished coldly as the group stopped in front of them.

The Takaba's looked surprised at seeing Akihito here with Asami but Hiroshi looked extremely happy and pleased at seeing Akihito. This pissed Asami more.

Hiroshi immediately sidled close to Akihito and the flabby, short man put an arm around Akihito's middle back and stroked his back to and fro as he leered at Akihito's appearance with lust. Asami's mind immediately clouded with rage at the action and before he could react Akihito shot him a warning look to not to react.

"Akihito." Hiroshi purred the name making Asami clench his hand on the glass. "it has been a long time since I saw you."

Akihito shrugged the hand off and moved even closer to Asami "Hiroshi-san, it is good to see you again too."

It seems Hiroshi didn't notice the tense atmosphere around him or the fact that his hand was shrugged off. He kept leering at Akihito.

"You look beautiful today." Hiroshi complemented, his eyes roaming over Akihito slender body with lust.

"Thank you" Akihito said blandly and Hiroshi leered again.

Kirishima was sweating bullets and tensed at the atmosphere, poised to react anytime Asami-sama lost his last straining thread of patience and shoot the man dead. Beside him he could see Suoh and Abe in same situation as him ready for any situation.

"Why have you not appeared to the meeting with your father a few times?" Hiroshi asked leaning closer to Akihito's personal space. Asami exhaled slowly, his knuckles white by clenching. Golden eyes burning with hell's fire as his mind conjured severe punishments for touching and more importantly leering at his Akihito so obscenely. He will pay and he will personally see to it.

Akihito could see the situation getting out of hand. he could fell Asami boiling rage without turning back. "…I have been dis-"

"He meant he has been transferred to another company branch." Takaba Chiaki cut in smoothly.

Akihito smiled awkwardly to Hiroshi."…If you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Akihito said not confirming anything his father said now.

"Do you want me accompany you?" Hiroshi asked hopefully. Asami felt his last patience snap at that and before he could react Akihito spoke quickly "No…thank you. I know my way around…" and quickly left the group and the premises.

Asami immediately flicked his eyes to Kirishima who called his cell.

He swiftly but gracefully pulled out his cell and looked at it. "I need to take this call." Asami said in barely restrained voice and followed Akihito.

The guards without looking back walked after their boss.

* * *

The group was silent for a moment with heavy tense atmosphere and not noticed by Hiroshi. Sudoh standing behind the group enjoyed the show, thinking he had created a bigger rift between them.

When Sudoh noticed Asami he could not believe his eyes and what was more, the man was accompanied by a beautiful slender man with silver blonde hair and an attractive pair of hazel was jealous to say the least.

When the person separated from Asami, he took his chance and sent a few people to the group who were already flocking to the young man to collect information on him, but all he received was none of your business with a poker face.

When he noticed those two interacting with each other he felt angry and beyond jealously. It seems they know each other well enough because that once cold man even chuckled in front of that person. This was new and not only him but many people noticed them. He wanted kill that person for taking away Asami from him.

He has done so much for dracaena to capture Asami's attention but it failed eight months ago with Asami highly displeased with his changes. So now he does it in secret which will not be noticed by even Asami. He thought if he could make high profit and income, Asami would finally notice him and make him his business partner in Sion and in his life. Asami would be the perfect lover and who wouldn't want that man. Asami has everything and Sudoh wanted to own that everything. He would be the perfect lover for such a perfect man. He was sure of it but his dreams shattered to pieces when he saw the bishounen.

He smirked when he saw Hiroshi leering at the younger Takaba. He has definitely created rift between them which he will make sure will be beyond repair before this new year party ends. He laughed silently but gleefully and moved away from the group. He left the party hall in search of Asami which he was sure Asami had followed Takaba out to confront him about this matter.

* * *

Akihito breathed sigh of relief when he left the party. The mounting intense tension coming from Asami made him nervous about how Asami would react to Hiroshi. He thought about going to the restroom in the first room but decided against it when heard the heavy footsteps of Asami and he was sure it was Asami. he got a glimpse of the Italian shoes and immediately moved to the second floor to avoid unnecessary commotion by the people if Asami confronted him then there. He quickly and loudly moved to the second floor bathroom for Asami to follow. He walked inside the restroom and closed the door and moved to the long counter with sinks and leaned against it.

A moment later Asami came in with barely restrained fury shining in his eyes and he spoke in a calm controlled tight voice.

"You have one minute Akihito. To explain how, when and what happened there with Hiroshi?"

Akihito sighed "When I came back four years ago. We had a quiet a difficult time to acquire deals but we still manage to do it. After 6 months of my joining, the company was faring well and just then there an open deal for a well known tech company who provided the best presentation within their budgets.

I managed to bag the deal but a rival company bribed the judges. They called me that day saying that my idea wasn't feasible within their budget and it was not an original idea either. But one of the judges revealed the truth later on. So my father took me to Hiroshi Sato to gain his influence and to help us to gain the project. Of course we paid him cash for his help.

In the first meeting, father had taken a break leaving me alone with Hiroshi. He made suggestive comments and made subtle suggestions that he was interested in me. I did not care and didn't react. During the second meeting, he was leering and touching my arm or my back which I shrugged it off each time. It was not that I could not fight back, it was just that deal was not only important for the company but for me as well. What hurt me the most was even when my father came to know about it, he didn't bat an eye to it . One day he even patted me on the back saying "Good job. Continue to lead him on". By that time the deal was done and we had moved on but father kept baiting Hiroshi with me by bring me with him to any or every meeting. Making me sit next to him and even left me alone on many occasions. The only good part was that Hiroshi took all my rejections as playing hard to get and till now he has not seriously attacked me and that the only reason he is still alive." Akihito finished in one breathe, blaming himself for not stopping Hiroshi advances in the past. He felt guilty and ashamed and he dared not to look up at Asami.

Asami had guessed most of part of it but what came as a surprise was Takaba Chiaki's involvement. He basically sold his son to get molested in return to get a deal and kept him close by using Akihito for emergency purposes. He was cruel man indeed.

"Did you use his influence to garner other deals for the company?" Asami asked cruelly.

Akihito eyes widened at the question, hurt overwhelmed him and tears stung his eyes. "n-" Akihito croaked. He cleared his throat and answered again, more firmly "No. After the first meeting I didn't want anything to do with him but I was forced. I had decided then there I didn't want anything to do with such a dirty deal. I didn't handle that project either so father took completely reins over it. That was the last because I vowed to myself to work harder and to improve the company by own knowledge and strength." Akihito finished and didn't notice the tears rolling over his cheeks.

Asami face softened at the crest fallen look and the tears falling from Akihito's beautiful eyes. Asami moved quietly to where Akihito stood and embraced him tightly but Akihito didn't respond.

Asami buried his face in Akihito's hair and spoke quietly "I'm sorry for asking such a question but I didn't want to have any lingering doubts or questions about this matter anymore. I will tell you the truth Akihito, I asked such a question because if I or any other person was in such a position Hiroshi would have been sucked dry by now. With all his power, influence and money anyone would have been tempted to play it off as long as they can. That's why, you're different, better than anyone I have met till now. That's why, my darkness was attracted to your beacon of light."

Asami heard a sob before he felt his shirt wet because of Akihito's tears.

Asami soothed before he nudged Akihito up. His heart constricted painfully as those hazel eyes showed hurt at his words, guilt and shame for his own actions in the past.

Asami caressed Akihito's tenderly before he murmured "I'm sorry" truly feeling regret for the first time at his choice of words and actions as he embraced Akihito again.

This time Akihito responded, hugging him back tightly and buried his face into Asami's chest. Asami soothed caressing his hair and back gently.

After a few minutes, Akihito pulled back a little his eyes puffy and red as he looked at Asami's attire.

"Your shirt, tie and suit are wet" Akihito said hoarsely.

"I think it has some snot too." Asami said amused and relieved at the same time.

Akihito scowled "Shut up." And a moment later he added "bastard…" before grinning and looked up at Asami. Asami smiled tenderly and felt warmth at the look of happiness shining those hazel eyes again.

Without a word Asami lifted a surprised Akihito and placed him gently on the bathroom counter. He positioned himself between Akihito's legs with his arms wound around Akihito's slender waist.

Akihito grinned before he circled his own around Asami's muscular neck and leaned towards Asami as he closed his eyes.

Asami immediately captured those sweet lips and kissed tenderly before they separated and opened their eyes to look at the others' slowly lust clouding eyes. Asami leaned forward and plundered those plump lips and cavern fanatically as Akihito responded to his kisses fiercely. He drew Asami closer by wrapping his legs around Asami's waist, tightening his hold and trapping Asami there. Lips fighting and meshing together, teeth catching those lips; pulling and nipping at the other. Tongues ensnaring and twining to never apart. It was messy, wild and passionate with saliva dripping down their chins. They gasped for breathe inbetween but still kept their lips locked to prolong it. When it became impossible, they moved away to fill their lungs with air.

"We should get back…"Akihito whispered but kept his hold on Asami not wanting to be separated from Asami and buried his face in his neck, inhaling Asami's comforting scent he has become very familiar with.

After a minute there was a knock on the door "Asami-sama? Is everything alright Sir?" a worried Kirishima asked.

"Yes" Asami said loudly.

"Very well Asami-sama. We will go back to the party." They didn't wait for a response and the three guards moved away from the door.

"Shall we get cleaned up?" Asami asked.

"Yes" Akihito replied reluctantly releasing his grip on him making Asami smirk.

Akihito got down from the counter when Asami stepped back. Akihito washed his face as Asami took some tissues to dry the wet patch. Since the suit was black it wasn't that noticeable and it was almost dry.

Akihito wiped his face dry and blew his nose in the tissue making Asami chuckle and Akihito to scowl again at Asami's reflection. Both adjusted their hair style and suit before they moved to the door.

Akihito opened the door but immediately turned back.

Asami raised a brow and questioned "What's wrong?"

"Is my eyes still puffy and red?"

Asami smirked and raised his hand to Akihito's face. He tenderly caressed below Akihito's eye with his thumb before he leaned down and kissed Akihito. They kissed for a moment before they parted and Asami replied "They look fine."

Akihito grinned with happiness, his hazel eyes sparkling like before "Great then let's go."

Asami placed a hand on Akihito's lower back and walked back to the party.

* * *

Sudoh had searched for Asami in the first floor and lobby twice but he didn't find the pair 'have they left the party already' Sudoh thought as he made his way back to the party hall. Just as he was about to enter, Asami's guards came down from the second floor. He entered the hall and waited patiently for the guards to enter the hall as well. As the guards walked in and moved to the bar, Sudoh slipped outside and walked cautiously to the second floor. He was about move to the restroom to check for their presence when door to the restroom opened. He saw Takaba taking a step out before frantically turned back to Asami. Akihito said something making Asami smirk which sent tingle down his spine at the look. He saw Asami raising his hand caressing Akihito skin before the pair kissed. Sudoh gritted his teeth and clenched his hand. That bishounen said something again and turned back with Asami placing hand on his back. 'what the fuck.' Sudoh screamed mentally. The tender looks and touches were making him see red. Those were never directed to him and he was sure even if they become lovers, Asami would never show that side of him. Sudoh sighed defeated for a minute before an unholy light lit his eyes.

"Doesn't matter anymore." he whispered to himself. He is going to make Asami his no matter the cost and if he is going to see red it better be that bishounen blood staining his hands.

Sudoh walked away with dark thoughts swirling his mind.

* * *

It was five minutes to New Year's, Asami and Akihito quietly talked to the people who approached them as they ate their food from the buffet.

When it was a minute to New Year, Asami approached Akihito and spoke to him in front of the group.

"Takaba, may I have a word in private." Asami said and moved away without waiting for a reply. The group of people didn't comment when Akihito followed Asami. They knew Asami well enough to know it more of order than a request and pitied Akihito thinking he must have done something to piss Asami off. They turned their back from the scene and started gossiping. They didn't see Akihito's twitch of lips nor Asami's as he led Akihito away from the crowd, both knowing their train of thoughts.

When both were few distance away from the crowd, Akihito moved closer to Asami and spoke quietly

"What is it?"

"Come along." Asami said as he took Akihito to the other end of the hall and moved to the balcony. But Asami and Akihito failed to notice Takaba's trained eyes on them and Sudoh's.

"Wow" Akihito exclaimed as he stepped out, to the balcony and viewed the beautiful night scenery. Tokyo was lit up with fireworks and bright lights till his eyes could see. It was a perfect beautiful night.

Asami came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Akihito.

"Do you like the view here?" Asami asked quietly in night air.

"Yes" Akihito whispered eyes wide in awe.

Asami bent his head and inhaled Akihito scent as he replied into Akihito's neck "Good" and kissed along Akihito's neck. Akihito closed his eyes at the sensation Asami was causing him and titled his head to allow Asami more access to neck.

Asami nibbled along Akihito's collarbone "what if… NH someone comes." Akihito stuttered out.

"Doesn't matter." Asami said as he placed a kiss behind Akihito's ear and nibbling a sensitive spot.

"Ah…Ryuichi…" Akihito moaned out, his mind blanking as he tightened his grip on the balcony ledge.

Suddenly he was spun around to face Asami "…As you are the only person I want to spend this New Year with." Asami said sincerely and kissed him. Akihito didn't know when the countdown began or ended because when Asami kissed him he heard the fireworks firing off and bursting in the star littered night sky, through his silted eyes he saw the colors play beautifully on Asami's face and closed his eyes, giving into the feeling.

Akihito leaned on the ledge and brought his arms to wrap around Asami's neck. Fingers carding and tangling in the midnight raven hair. Asami tightened his hold on him and Akihito titled his head to side to deepen the kiss further. They didn't hear or see the gasped breath of four people nor Sudoh watching them from few paces away from the group who were standing just two feet away from the couple.

When they separated they looked into each other's eyes before Akihito said with soft smile.

"Happy new year Ryuichi."

Asami smiled back "Happy new year Akihito." Asami said and placed a kiss on Akihito's forehead.

"Ryuichi, we have audience" Akihito grinned mischievously, not withdrawing from the embrace of each other.

Asami smirked playfully "Do we now? Shall we see their faces then?"

Before Asami got his reply a female voice rang out loudly in the night screaming "What the fuck?"

Akihito released his hold on Asami who immediately turned them around with Asami sitting on the ledge and his arms wrapped around his waist causally. Akihito leaned against Asami broad muscular chest and his arms resting on Asami's own.

"You are ruining the mood."Asami said causally kissing Akihito's temple.

The Takaba's were still dumbfounded at the scene they had witnessed. But Chiaki discretely cleared his voice before he spoke in a stern voice.

"Akihito?' Chiaki prompted.

Akihito perked and spoke in a fake honey tone. "Oh! How rude of me for not introducing you guys." Akihito grinned before he continued "Ryuichi the one who screamed just now is Takaba Ayame, a spoilt arrogant and a delusional princess." She growled in response making Asami smirk.

"Behind her is Takaba Jun. The good for nothing." Jun scowled.

"Beside them is Takaba Fumiko. A two faced lying bitch." She growled like her daughter.

"The man of the house is Takaba Chiaki, A self-complacent, hypocritical blue blooded man." His face grew rigid with rage.

Asami chuckled with mirth but his eyes showed a deadly amusement shining in his cold eyes "Very appropriate and colorful Akihito" Asami complemented.

And Akihito continued "and this is Asami Ryuichi. He's my man." Akihito finished proudly feeling Asami tighten his hold on him.

"YOU—"Ayame began

"Shhh…"Asami quieted her with a deadly voice. Asami got up with Akihito, removing his hold him and prowled towards the four like a deadly predator which has already cornered its preys. Asami easily towered over the four, instilling fear in them. His cold golden eyes turning amber with cold burning fury as he recalled the incident in the restroom and other scenes which had made his Akihito fill with sadness.

"…He's mine…" Asami declared in a deadly seductive voice. "…So think carefully before any harm can befall on him by your hands." Asami said in a cold hard voice. "And I promise you…if he is harmed in anyway…you will rather wish for death by the time I am done with your pathetic excuse of a life." Asami finished in a causal tone, his eyes glinting with a dangerous promise to the group of four.

Sudoh who watched and heard Asami's words felt stiff and having heard enough he silently slipped inside the hall not knowing his presence was already seen by the two people he shouldn't have made enemies with.

The Takaba's were scared stiff, rooted to the spot with fear coursing through their veins like no other. Ayame snapped out of the trance first. Her fist clenched in rage, now coursing through her veins. She gritted her teeth and rage building exponential at the humiliation she suffered in the hands of Asami and Akihito.

Her angry clouding her judgment as she raised her hand to slap Asami. Akihito knowing her best, read her movement before Asami and moved in between them and stopped her before she could move.

She blinked and scowled at Akihito and pulled her hand away, disgusted.

"Don't be stupid Ayame. You would have been dead before you could have even blinked. But I should commend you because your only one in the family with a back bone" Akihito said looking at the other three disdainfully.

Asami said nothing and stared at her impassively.

"Let's go Ryuichi" Akihito tugged

Asami nodded but stopped beside Chiaki. He bent his head and quietly spoke "you are lower than a pathetic vermin, to have sent your own son to get molested and praising him for it. I would have drained your life by wringing your neck but Akihito is here…" Asami left with Akihito with those unfinished words.

Chiaki's already pale face paled even further as his mind completed the rest of the sentence for him.

Asami and Akihito slipped quietly into the hall and mingled with others for a few minutes before they were ready leave the party.

Asami texted Akihito _"Wait at the entrance of the party hall for few minutes; I have a final unfinished business."_

Akihito looked at the text before his eyes searched for said man but when their met those golden eyes were already staring at him.

Akihito looked back at his cell and texted back _"Alright."_

Asami turned away when Akihito looked back at his cell and strode towards Hiroshi Sato, his unfinished business.

Hiroshi noticed Asami walking towards him and met the man half way "Asami-sama, I didn't notice you until now."Asami twitched.

'You dead man' Kirishima thought pushing his glasses up.

"I would like a word with you."Asami said coldly and walked to an empty lounge room in the hall with Kirishima and Hiroshi following him.

As soon as Kirishima closed the door, Asami brutally smashed Hiroshi face to the wall making Hiroshi cry out loudly from the immense pain and blood poured out his face.

Kirishima winced internally at the broken nose and missing front teeth.

Asami bent his head to his ears; keeping Hiroshi's face smashed to the wall by the back of his neck as he continue to flail in agony.

Asami spoke quietly but in a murderous tone. "You ever lay on finger on him or look in his direction. I will gouge your eyes out and feed them to you before I choke you with your own piss and shit."

Asami dropped the man and moved to the door.

Kirishima looked back at the bloodied face and those eyes filled with question.

Kirishima sighed internally 'What a nincompoop' "Takaba Akihito" Kirishima told and opened the door for Asami-sama.

Asami glanced back deadly and Hiroshi nodded frantically with new understanding in those eyes.

Asami walked out of the room and strode to the entrance where was Akihito was waiting for him.

* * *

Akihito finished his texting and moved to the entrance of the party hall and walked to far end of the floor, he was pocketing his cell when a voice spoke to him "Who were you texting to?"

Akihito looked in the direction of that voice '…_and at last the stalker made his appearance.' _ Akihito thought as he looked at the dracaena manager Sudoh Shuu.

"None of your business" Akihito said raising an eyebrow.

"Leave, Asami-sama." Sudoh ordered like Asami already belong to him.

"…and why should I leave _Ryuichi._" Akihito smirked leaning against the wall.

Sudoh narrowed his eyes "Don't call him that. You have no right to call him so familiarly."

"And what right do you have to tell me that, when the person in question doesn't mind."

"Asami-sama is not in his right mind. You're poor and dirty. With no fame, power or money" Sudoh accused.

Akihito's smirk widened when he noticed Asami coming his way.

"You will be eating your own words soon. And see you till day after tomorrow." Akihito said and leaned away from the door.

Akihito spoke purposefully "Asami, what took you so long?"

Asami narrowed his eyes in displeasure "Ryuichi, Akihito."

Akihito looked back at Sudou Shuu and smirked. He leaned in close and whispered to Sudoh in an blank voice "You try taking him away from me…you will be dead before you know what hit you."

Akihito leaned away and without looking at Sudoh he walked to Asami who instantly wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Why were you late?" Akihito pouted as Asami led the way with Kirishima, Suoh and Abe following them at a distance.

"Hiroshi Sato." Asami simply said.

"You beat him up." Akihito accused.

'More like breaking his bones' Kirishima thought.

"I did and in return he gave us this" Asami showed Akihito a key card.

'Ah. My hard work' Kirishima sighed.

Akihito took the key from Asami and asked "A key for what?"

"A penthouse suite, for our stay tonight."Asami said smirking suggestively.

Akihito flushed before mumbling "pervert."

Asami smirked widened and leaned down to kiss Akihito on the lips as they entered the elevator.

Kirishima looked behind and saw a paled faced Sudoh Shuu; he looked back at a blushing Akihito with red lips saying "Bastard" and at Asami, who was grinning at Akihito with amusement.

Kirishima huffed and thought 'What a lovely, idiotic deadly pair' and he pressed the button to the penthouse floor, the door slid close behind the group.

* * *

A/N- I hope everyone liked this story. Please do leave a comment.

I will be adding a omake today or by tomorrow and another chapter on 14th feb for V' day give or take few days. Thank you again for all your support from everybody who has liked, Favorited, followed, left kudos and comments for my story. Thank you all.


	10. Chapter 10

A\N- I know it was supposed to be an omake, but it turned out to be a PWP with a little plot. thank you everyone for your immense response to my previous chapter. I am glad everyone liked it. please look forward to my next chapter which I hopefully can finish by feb month end.

Thank you All

Self-beta'ed

* * *

Akihito went in first to the penthouse suite, leaving Asami behind with the three guards at the front door.

"Asami-sama, about Sudoh Shuu…"Kirishima started.

"I'm aware; he has been lurking around Akihito. What about his surveillance reports?"

"The reports are placed on your desk every hour Sir."

"Good. For now rest."

"Hai Asami-sama" Kirishima replied and stepped back.

"Have a good night Sir." And all the three bowed before they left.

Asami closed the door and removed his shoes and socks before going in. He heard shuffling footsteps and saw Akihito exploring the suite.

"Did you like the suite?" Asami questioned from the doorway as he moved in to the room.

Akihito turned when he heard Asami's voice and smiled "It's good."

"Sit down I'll pour us some drinks." Asami told as he moved to the small open bar placed in the left corner of the suite.

Akihito nodded as he took off his suit coat, vest and tie. He undid few of his buttons and folded his sleeves. He removed his watch, placing it on the night stand. He sat on the king size bed with a sigh as he ruffled his hair with his left hand, watching Asami as he washed his hands before pouring whiskey in two glass tumblers. He leaned back on his hands as he continued watch Asami coming back with 2 glasses.

Akihito took the offered glass with a nod of thanks as Asami sat beside him with his own glass.

"For new beginnings…"Akihito said quietly, looking at Asami with his raised glass for a toast.

Asami smirked "…For us" Asami said raising his own glass for a toast.

Akihito grinned, clinking his glass lightly with Asami's as both took a sip of their drinks. Akihito took another big gulp of his drink before placing it on the night stand.

Asami raised a brow when Akihito knelt in front of him.

"Now that the party is over, your suit looks stuffy." Akihito said.

"If you're going to help me then, come sit here" Asami said and without giving him a chance to reply, he pulled Akihito to his lap. Akihito took a moment to adjust while Asami placed his left hand on his hip and drinking from his right.

Akihito moved his hands to Asami's suit coat, unbuttoning them along with the vest. Asami took a final gulp of the drink and placed it on the night stand.

"Did you enjoy the view from here?" Asami murmured.

Akihito quickly removed the coat with the vest. He then removed the watch, cufflinks and the tie bar and placed them gently on the night stand again.

"No. I was waiting for you."

He removed the tie from its loop but left it there.

"Why?"

He undid the top buttons and made a quick work of folding the sleeves.

"Because..." Akihito said as his hands moved to remove the belt. Akihito looked up at the same time as Asami as he undid the belt buckle and slowly pulled the belt from the loops of the trouser.

Akihito leaned forwarded and whispered into Asami's ear "I want you to enjoy it with me." And finally pulled the tie around Asami's neck and quickly tied a blindfold around Asami's eyes.

Asami made a move but Akihito quickly subdued him. He leaned forward and whispered in Asami's ears,

"Just be patient." And slid away from Asami's hold and took Asami's hand in his own.

Akihito stood close to Asami and bought Asami's hand to his face. Akihito let his hands to trail over eyes, nose, cheeck and his full lips. He sucked one of the fingers gently and let the hands trail down his neck and to his shirt buttons. He urged Asami to open the buttons one by one, slowing revealing his milky skin to the bright lights in the room till they reached his pants. Asami tried to open them but Akihito pushed those hands away.

"Wait here." Akihito whispered and moved away. He walked to the switch board and turned off the lights. The room darkened completely but still visible due to the lights coming from the brightly lit up city. The penetrated lights bounced off the glass or mirror materials giving the room a beautiful surreal look in the night. Akihito then moved to the glass windows and turned a single seat couch to face the view as he brought the couch closer to the glass windows.

Akihito came back to Asami and gently pulled the man to stand and led him to the couch. Before he made Asami to sit, Akihito moved his own hands to reveal Asami's magnificent body. He pulled the buttons open one at a time licking the available skin, making Asami grunt at the action. Akihito licked his way down and as he opened the last button, Akihito lapped at Asami's navel gently, dipping his tongue in, swirling his tongue inside and nipping the rim of the navel.

Asami moaned quietly at the feel.

Akihito dragged his nails lightly over the hard muscles as he got up, moaning at the feel of the slightly quivering muscles on his finger tips. As he got up Akihito buried his face in Asami's neck sucking and biting the skin. Akihito shuffled the shirt off Asami body and moved to stand behind Asami.

He hugged Asami tightly and buried his face between the shoulder blades. Akihito grinded his fully hard cock on Asami's ass as he took in the scent of musk and spice from Asami's slightly sweating skin. He bit down hard on Asami's shoulder blade making Asami to jerk and groan low in his throat as he continued to nibble and lap at the bone making a dark bruise.

"Ryuichi…" Akihito moaned as he grinded his body against Asami's again.

Asami moaned low trying to restrain himself as he felt his dick leaking pre-cum at the different sensations.

Akihito moved back to the front and kneeled down. He unbuttoned the trouser and pulled them down to his knees. He moved to pull the black boxers down but he couldn't help himself when he leaned in and sucked the leaking head which was straining against the black boxers. Akihito moaned at the taste before he sucked hard for one last time before releasing it.

He heard Asami growl in impatience. He pulled the boxer down and the cock jumped when it was released from the boxer, hitting Asami's lower abdomen. He gently pushed Asami down on the couch and completely removed the trouser and boxer before he threw it aside. He sat back on his haunches and admired a completely naked Asami whose breathing was slightly ragged from straining.

Akihito placed his hands on Asami's knees and moved them up and down over his outer and inner thighs as he widened Asami's legs. He leaned in stroking his face on Asami's inner thigh and without a warning bit down hard on the inner thigh. He felt Asami's jump at the feel but he continued to gnaw at the skin leaving another dark bruise.

"Akihito" Asami growled deeply in warning feeling his last bit restrain wither away at Akihito's ministration.

Akihito leaned away and whispered "wait…a bit more…" and went back to lap at Asami's thigh. He gave long lick from Asami's thigh to lower abdomen. He sucked on the abs before he bit down and gnawed at the skin. He licked his way up again to Asami's chest and stared at Asami's pebbled dark brown nipples. His mouth watered to taste and couldn't resist anymore. He sat on Asami's lap and leaned in. he gently lapped at the left nipple while his right hand pulled and twisted Asami's right nipple. Asami groaned loudly his head falling back and he closed his eyes under the blindfold, gripping the couch hard. Akihito nearing his own limit pulled the nipple with his teeth as he sucked on them. He bit down one last time before he released it. Akihito panted slightly and saw Asami in a similar state.

"Ryuichi…" Akihito called in a lightly hoarse voice and Asami lifted his head "You can touch me however you want but you can't remove the blindfold or fuck me till I say so."

Asami's hand immediately went to his own straining cock and gripped the shaft hard felling the immense urge to cum decrease. Asami sighed softly before he pulled Akihito up.

He growled the word out with raw lust "Best be prepared Akihito for I will be eating you inside out all night long even if you lose your consciousness…"

Akihito shuddered at the intensity, feeling excitement course through his veins.

"I can't wait…"Akihito whispered out.

Asami immediately ripped the shirt and trousers off Akihito's slender, well muscled body and crushed his mouth onto Akihito's in a brutal passionate kiss.

Asami hands roamed all over his body before he pinched both nipples harshly while his mouth left hickies all over his neck and collarbone.

Akihito could only groan and moan as Asami ravished his body with his touches and lips.

Asami moved his head down and sucked harshly on the nipples as he alternated between the left and the right giving equal attention.

Ryu…NHH…" Akihito moaned as he clutched Asami's head to this chest.

Asami moved his hand down to Akihito's butt and kneaded them gently before his left hand separated the mounds and a finger rubbed the rim of his pucker gently, while his right hand moved to the front, kneading, rolling and pulling his balls gently as another finger rubbed his very sensitive perineum behind his balls.

Akihito moaned loudly, his eyes squeezed shut as his fingers raked through Asami's hair, tugging the strands unconsciously.

Asami mouth finally detached from the red bitten swollen nipples and moved to the rest of the body, leaving red and purple marks all over his front body.

Asami didn't touch Akihito's shaft but collected the pre-cum on his right hand fingers before he moved them to Akihito's butt. Asami stopped rubbing the rim with his left hand but kept the mounds separated for the per-cum slicked fingers to probe at the entrance. The inside muscles immediately clamped down on the intruder and Asami gently twirled the finger inside the rim to loosen it. He probed further, moving the finger inside and out. He added another and soon the fingers were wet with Akihito's fluids. Asami stretched the hole with his fingers, scissoring them before he plunged the fingers in and hitting the prostate harshly.

Akihito's back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream but Asami without mercy plundered Akihito's entrance by adding another finger, all the time digging at his prostate.

Akihito held onto Asami's shoulder with white knuckles, his fingers digging into the muscles as he moaned into frenzy. He was on the verge of cumming at any moment. But Asami noticed and brought a hand to the front and held his shaft tightly preventing him from cumming and also stopped all his movement. Akihito took this opportunity and shoved himself off Asami, standing on his shaking legs he moved to the glass windows and bent in half as he placed his right hand on the window for support. Akihito brought his left hand back to his entrance before he plunged his three fingers in and moving them in his slicked hole.

Akihito moaned loudly before he panted the words out to Asami "Ryuichi…come here and see the view."

Asami slowly stood his cock twitching in anticipation to fuck his Akihito.

He removed the blindfold and blinked once and took a moment to adjust to the lighting of the room.

His eyes went straight to a lascivious Akihito, who was bending in half with his own fingers plunged up his ass, hips swaying deliciously as he moved his fingers inside his entrances making obscene noises mixed with his own moans in the quiet suite room. The lewdness of the act oozing out his lidded hazel eyes which were watery, shimmering and bright from the city lights were staring right at him made his dick leak rapidly with pre-cum.

"Akihito" Asami growled out before he took two long strides and knelt behind Akihito. In a swift movement, Asami plunged his tongue into the stretched hole as he removed Akihito's hand from there.

Akihito who was expecting Asami's hard dick was taken by surprise when Asami plunged in his moist slippery tongue and gasped loudly. His knees buckled instantly but Asami caught his hips in a wise grip as he buried his face in between the mounds making his tongue go deeper, eating his ass out.

"RYUICHI" Akihito cried out loudly, feeling the tongue moving inside and his quivering muscles clenching in pleasure. Asami deeply tongue fucked him lapping at the pucker again and again repeatedly till they were moist and wet. All Akihito could do was moan and hold on, trying hard not buckle even with Asami holding him.

"Ryuichi…Ahn…I-I can't st-stand any AHH MORE…" Akihito shouted out feeling Asami prod his fingers at his very sensitive perineum. Tears rolled down Akihito's cheek and felt light headed at the immense pleasure raking through every cell of his being.

Asami finally withdrew his face from between the plump butt cheeks. He stood up quickly and rammed his hard almost blue dick into Akihito's moist quivering entrance. Both moaned out loudly as pleasure rippled through their bodies. Asami feeling Akihito's insides clenching around his dick while Akihito felt Asami's bulging head prodding at his prostate and the thick veins of the shaft.

Asami pulled Akihito up to stand and lifted his left leg and began to thrust into Akihito fervently. Akihito supported himself by placing both hands on the windows and felt the dick going into him deeper than before and Asami's sacs slapping his butt. The heavy squelching sounds, his own loud moans and groans and Asami's heavy breathing, grunts and growls were sounding erotic and obscene at the same time, making the atmosphere even more intense and sexually charged.

When he felt Asami's balls tightening and his own pleasure reaching its peak, Asami suddenly stopped and pulled out making Akihito growl at Asami in warning.

Asami chuckled and whispered in a lust ridden voice "We are not done yet…turn around."

Asami dropped his leg roughly and turned Akihito around on his shaking legs.

Akihito immediately put his arms around Asami's neck when he felt Asami pulling his legs up one by one. Asami roughly pushed Akihito onto the glass window and pulled the legs which were wrapped around his waist to place it on his own shoulders before he placed his hands under Akihito's knees and pushed them higher and wider, exposing Akihito's stretched hole obscenely to Asami's dilated lust laden golden rimmed black eyes.

Asami leant in and thrusted his cock into Akihito waiting hot moist cavern, both panting from the intense overwhelming raw sexual pleasure coursing through their bodies has Asami kept a fast brutal pace.

"Akihito…your insides are smoldering" Asami panted out.

Akihito moaned out, dragging and digging his finger nails into Asami's back as he felt Asami thrusting his dick deeper and deeper into him, becoming one.

"Ryuichi…thrust deeAhp..ah ah…more…Ryu…" Akihito panted out feeling the window shuddering from Asami's deep thrusting.

Asami pressed Akihito harder into the window his grip on the insides of Akihito's knee tightening. Asami leaned in and kissed him messily, Akihito responded kissing back and chanting Asami name in between the sloppy kiss.

Asami growled at Akihito's plea and slammed harder into Akihito's wanton hole as he kissed Akihito again. Both felt the heat coiling inside their loins, stirring and tightening, like a hard knot ready to snap at any moment.

"…come with me…" Asami growled out and punctuated by ramming his dick harder into Akihito's shuddering inside.

Akihito screamed, his eyes rolling back at the intense orgasm as his dick spurted hot cum on him and Asami.

Asami grunted harshly, tightening his hold on the knees to a bruising grip as he ejaculated inside Akihito as he thrusted shallowly to prolong his orgasm feeling his own seeds leaking out and dripping down Akihito's ass and inner thighs, his own cock and floor.

Asami felt his strength wavering immediately so he quickly but gently lowered Akihito's tired legs to his waist and took a step back from their mess and the window. Asami panting with Akihito slumped over him in exhaustion slid down roughly to the floor on his back with a protective hand over Akihito.

It was good fifteen later when Asami spoke to a resting Akihito on his chest.

"Akihito, we have only just begun…"

"I know…but let me get the feel of my legs back first." Akihito mumbled out.

Asami chuckled as he rubbed Akihito's back soothingly and murmured "As you wish…"

* * *

Akihito was asleep, dead tired from the sex, he was splayed out on top of Asami who woke up to the annoying blaring ring tone of his cell in the silent room. He grunted harshly, feeling the ringtone grating his nerves.

Asami turned slightly to see where the cell was, but then he remembered the phone was ringing on the other side of the room with his clothes. The cell rang one more time before it stopped. Asami relaxed a little but then the hotel phone rang which was on the night stand; he easily reached over and picked the receiver.

* * *

"_Kirishima" Asami grunted the name out harshly feeling his muscles ache at every movement._

"…Sir…?" Kirishima stiffened at the harsh sound.

"_For this call… better be a good reason…" Asami said in cold voice._

Kirishima felt his hand sweating knowing the reason he called was not good enough. "…For check out Sir…Its 9.30…?"

Kirishima heard Asami-sama sigh in a tired manner.

"_Kirishima…drop off a sheet of pain killers and wait for my call" Asami said in a low voice and disconnected the call._

Kirishima stared at his phone in disbelief 'painkillers…? A sheet of them…?'

"I said so…" Suoh's voice rang out from behind him.

Kirishima grunted in annoyance.

"How much longer are we waiting for the bosses?" Abe inquired with Suoh.

"Till late evening probably" Suoh answered back.

Abe paused for a moment before he nodded and spoke "Shall we have breakfast then?"

Suoh nodded and Kirishima grunted wondering 'how long did they fuck for…?" he sighed in exasperation and followed after Suoh and Abe to the dining room and planned to drop off the medicine after breakfast.

* * *

"You move again and I will castrate you. Lover or not" Akihito threatened in his hoarse voice.

Asami paused in action as he was about to place the receiver back. He looked back at Akihito who was glaring maliciously at him.

Asami lips twitched to chuckle but kept a straight face knowing Akihito is capable of carrying out his threats. Akihito narrowed his eyes at him as if knowing his thoughts. He placed the receiver back and readjusted his position with Akihito on top of him.

"Sleep" Asami ordered, gently running his fingers through Akihito's hair in comfort.

Akihito nodded, his head falling back on Asami's chest and tangled his legs with Asami but groaned a moment later as pain shot through his lower back and felt his muscles aching at every movement.

"Shh…" Asami soothed massaging Akihito's lower back feeling his own muscles ache "Sleep now…Kirishima will bring us pain killers and we can have a hot bath later."

Akihito nodded but didn't move. It only took a minute to Akihito fall back asleep. Asami sighed relaxing back and looking around the room.

After taking Akihito on the window they had rested sometime before having sex on floor they had been resting on, then the couch in which he had been was sitting on, telling Akihito that he was enjoying the view very much. They moved to bed for more. Akihito fell unconscious on the second round in the bed with Asami continuously fucking into him as he promised. Akihito was forced to wake up for he used his hands, lips and tongue to slowly drive Akihito crazy and followed with a slow long drawn out sex, it was mind blowing for both of them. They rested for another hour before Akihito suggested sex on the bar table followed by shower sex because both were a mess of sweat and cum. They made it to the bed after shower, both ready to sleep off the fatigue, when they realized the room was brightly lit from the morning sun. Asami walked over naked with heavy steps and closed the windows with heavy curtains and walked back to Akihito on the bed. Asami roughly fell on his back with Akihito carefully placing himself on Asami's chest; it was less than minute when sleep claimed them.

Asami gave a small smile at the recollection feeling much better at the aches in his muscles. Mind and eyes hazy with sleep, he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

It was already past 4.30 when Akihito woke up first; slowly blinking his eyes open to the dark room. He rolled away gently from Asami already feeling his back and muscles ache. Akihito squinted his eyes to clear his vision. He felt his throat parched and looked at the night stand. He gingerly moved and took the bottle of water. He opened it and quickly wet his throat soothing it with more water. He placed the water back and looked at a still sleeping Asami. He felt his mood lighten a little and bent down and placed a kiss on Asami's lips.

He leaned back and murmured "What an unsatisfiable beast" and chuckled.

Akihito gingerly got out of the bed remembering Asami had asked Kirishima for painkillers. He moved to the refrigerator first and grabbed a cold water bottle; he opened it and drank from the bottle as he made his way to the entrance.

He saw a packet and thanked Kirishima mentally before he bent slowly to pick it up. He took two tablets and decided to take another two after food. At the thought of food, his stomach growled. Already feeling the effects of medication, Akihito felt much better as he walked back to the bedroom. He sat beside Asami and called the reception for food and ordered before disconnecting the call. He turned back to Asami and decided to wake the man up before the food arrived.

"Ryuichi…" Akihito whispered, not wanting to startle Asami.

"Ryuichi"

"Ryuichi" Akihito called more firmly and little louder.

Asami woke up with a low groan making Akihito grin.

"Wake up...food is arriving in another five minutes."

Asami blinked once and squinted slightly and got up, resting his back on the headboard.

"Here…drink water first and then I give you some painkillers." Asami nodded and took the cold water bottle.

Asami took a drink before he questioned "How come you are up?"

"Don't know. Just woke up fifteen minutes before you."

Asami nodded and said "I don't want the pills."

"Huh? Why…? Atleast take one. You will be able to move much easier." Akihito coaxed a little.

Asami frowned at the logic but complied.

"Shall we take a bath?"Asami asked.

"No. I want eat first." Akihito said got up and moved to the glass windows and opened them. The light instantly spilled into the room of the slowly setting sun. The room was splashed with shades of orange and yellow while bathing Akihito's naked body with it.

"Akihito…" Asami called, Akihito turned around to face the voice.

Asami felt truly mesmerized by Akihito's beauty. His silver blonde hair shining like a brightly lit halo from the bright flooding rays. His body as if radiating orange and yellow of warm cheerfulness which embodied him all time. Those hazel eyes as always fierce, bright and clear.

Asami smiled gently "You truly look like an angel now."

Akihito blushed and walked back to Asami "Yeah, Yeah" Akihito mumbled "Let's put on some clothes before the waiter comes."

Asami chuckled and said "You don't take well to compliments do you?" and got up from bed to put on some clothes. Akihito already in his boxer wore his shirt unbuttoned and sat on the bed.

As Asami finished his wearing his own clothes there were knock on the door and Asami moved to the door to receive it.

Asami came back with a food servicing cart and both moved to the sofa and sat down for a late lunch.

After finishing their late lunch both took a hot shower together.

Akihito yelled at Asami. "Oh my god, it's like I have been bitten by a rabid dog or something. Look at all these bite marks, its all over my body." Akihito exclaimed.

Asami smirked "You reap what you sow"

"Shut up" Akihito pouted.

"I have atleast left small marks, look at the dark bruises you have left on my back, abdomen and thighs. You have even scratched my back."

Akihito blushed and kept quiet, sulking and pouting.

Both finished their shower and came out. They wore their previous day clothes and walked out of their suite.

Asami called Kirishima to get the car ready.

"Did you have good time?" Asami asked in the elevator.

"Yeah, it was the best new year's I had." Akihito smile upto Asami.

"Good" Asami smiled back and both strode out of the now open elevator door.

Asami and Akihito moved to the lobby where the three guards bowed at seeing them.

"Asami-sama we will get the car to the front please wait a moment." Suoh said and moved away with Abe.

Akihito waiting for the car with Asami and Kirishima, looked around and spotted Hiroshi Sato, his eyes widened at the sight. Hiroshi's face was patched up heavily but still the blood slowly spreading was visible on the bandage.

Asami looked at a shocked Akihito before he followed his train of sight and smirked dangerously at the patched up diet member and felt satisfaction flow through him.

"Ryuichi" Akihito spoke sternly "That's too much."

"Your eyes say a different story."Asami said smirking.

Akihito looked away and murmured "Well I do feel satisfied but still feel guilty. It was also my fault… for leading him on" Akihito mumbled the last part.

Asami nudged his chin up and spoke "You don't have to. It was circumstances."

"Asami-sama" Kirishima called indicating the car has arrived.

Asami nodded and both moved to the entrance with Kirishima holding the door for them.

Just then Hiroshi looked up at Asami and Akihito and visibly paled and bowed deeply "Asami-sama, Takaba-sama, Hope you enjoyed your stay here and of course your bills will be taken care Sir."

Asami didn't reply, but Akihito slightly flushed looked away awkwardly.

Hiroshi sighed and stood up as he saw them leaving and thought 'I should have just forced him and fucked him raw' feeling regret and he couldn't help himself as he looked at Akihito's fine plump ass who was getting into the car with Asami.

As if sensing his lewd thoughts on Akihito, Asami turned back before getting in and narrowed his eyes maliciously at him in warning. Hiroshi bowed rapidly before stumbling away.

Asami got in and the limo drove the pair to their penthouse.


End file.
